TFP: Rise of a Warrior v2
by SSj Masta
Summary: A revised version of my original story and idea. Optimus' memory had been restored and the mission to Cyberton was a success. But something strange is happening to Jack...May contain some graphic material in the future.
1. A Painful Reaction

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any other possible franchises that may be feature in this story. This will be the first and last time you see this disclaimer.)) **

**Here is my revised version of TFP: Rise of a Warrior. I hope that it's better than my original. Well, here goes everything. **

Chapter #1: A Painful Reaction

The mood upon the return to Earth with the restored Optimus has been one both relief and joy. Everyone had made it back in one piece and relatively suffered little damage.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet said proudly.

Together, the gathered Autobots and humans appoarched to welcome back the esteemed commander. All but one.

As Jack took a step forward, he felt a wave of dizziness. The room seemed sway back and forth. Unable to properly balance himself, Jack crumpled to the floor, landing in a kneeling position. His head even started to throb.

"Jack," Ratchet called, "trust me when I say that we are all glad that Optimus is back, but there's no need to bow."

The group turned around to stare questionaly at the teenager, who immedialy looked up at them.

"That's not it," he stated firmly. He shakily stood up. "Just a little dizzy. That's all."

"Are you okay?" June went into 'over-protective-mother-mode' immedialy as she hurried to his side.

"Mom," he whined, trying to keep both her at a distance and regain his composure. "I'm fine."

His statement was swiftly contradicted as his complexion took a red hue and sweat started to form on his brow. At that moment, Jack Darby could only describe as pain. Pain like he'd never known exsisted. Fire seemed to swim through his veins, the throbbing of his head increased, all the while, his muscles expanded and contracted forcibly. His vision darkened as he fell forward.

"JACK!" June yelled, catching her son in her arms. Even as she held him, he convulsed, taking gasping breaths. She could feel the heat coming of his body through his suit. "My god, he's burning up!"

The group immedialy swarmed the woman and fallen young man. Fowler grabbed the thrashing Jack out of June's arms, taking him over to one of the nearby berths. Laying the agent layed him down, Ratchet took to start scanning the young man. The med-bot's metallic brow seem to furrow as he recieved the incoming results.

Raf noticed this. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Ratchet responed, tone disbelieving. "I am not picking up anything that could be wrong with him. There's no scannable cause for his pain."

June had taken to placing a hand on her son's forehead. "Could he have come in contact with anything on-"

Arcee intejected swiftly with a shake of her head. "No. Nothing got him while we were on the mission. Besides, Jack's suit isn't breached."

"Only Dark Energon has been seen to affect humans to our knowledge." Optimus added.

Over the next several minutes the groups talked amongst themselves, trying to come up with a possible explantion.

Nurse June Darby was beside herself with worry. She watched as her son clenched his fists, his body spasm and his face constantly contort in sheer agony. Her hands were clasped together in anxiety. '_He had been okay,_' she thought desperately, '_he came back unharmed. He was okay!_' As a nurse, she had training in being able to spot symptoms of illness or injury, and as far as she could tell, Jack had none. Hot tears threatened to spill from the corners her eyes.

Arcee looked upon her human partner and felt something a plethora of emotions swarm her. Worry for his condition, helplessness in her ability to aid him, anger at herself for not being able to protect him and the familiar sensation of dispair. This was just like with Tailgate and Cliffjumper. When they needed her, she was unable to help them either. But this was different, worse. They had been trained soldiers who knew battle and war. Jack Darby was a sixteen year old human who got wrapped up in a war that he shouldn't have been in anyway. '_I've lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I can't lose you too, Jack._'

Miko, Raf, Fowler, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were only a couple feet away, each feeling helpless as they awaited for any news. Optimus stepped towards Ratchet, his faceplate a mix between intense confusion and worry.

"Ratchet," he began, "can deduce you anything yet?"

The med-bot shook is head in fustration before turning to speak. "No. I admit to not being a expert on human anatomy, but no matter how many scans I run, they can't pick up anything wrong or out of place. Everything comes back green. I'm sorry."

With that, the bot turned back to his screens. Optimus looked back to his team and human charges. As he took in their expressions, he could only feel responsible. He'd promise to protect Jack, Miko and Raf. He was the one to entrust the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack. Jack had traveled to Cybertron in order to restore his memories and now, the young human was in terrible pain and possible danger.

Despite what the group saw from the outside, none of them could imagine what was going on inside the mind and soul of one Jack Darby.

((XXXX))

Jack felt weightless. He felt like he was free-floating, released from the pain he'd known moments before. He opened his heavy lidded eyes. The first thing that entered his sight was a hazy collage of color below him. The teenager rubbed his eyes with his hands in an attempt to clear is vision. His sight cleared enough to for him to make out the colors as the Autobots with mom, Miko, Raf and Fowler surrounding one of the medical berths.

'_What the...?" _His thought trailed off as he noticed what Fowler was doing. The agent was attempting to hold down _him_. Jack didn't know what to make of that.

'_How can't be there if I'm right here?_' A multitude of question sprung up in Jack's mind as he watched the sight below. What was going on? What happened? Why were there two of him?

Unable to take it anymore, he started to shout. "Guys, I'm up here! I don't know who that is, but it's not me!"

No one moved or reacted to his frantic yells, which only served to increase Jack's ever growing hysteria.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" He cursed, holding his head.

"Do be quiet, fleshling!" A voice sneered, from behind the panicking human.

Jack froze instantly at its dark tone. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. What he saw looked like something straight out of Hell. Behind him was a green, demonic-looking entity. It vaugley reminded Jack of an Autobot or Decepticon. The creature had green armor and light blue cables that flowed from the underside, obscuring it's legs. From it's head sprouted two long, curved horns that gave it the appearence of a ram. The faceplate was black with glowing red eyes and mouth. It hands had long claws instead of fingers.

"W-W-W," Jack stuttered.

"Do you not understand your own language?" the creature mocked.

"Th-That's n-not-"

The being narrowed its burning eyes at him. "Either form a coherent sentence or-"

"Maximo! That is enough!" A disembodied voice interuppted.

Suddenly, the space to the right of the newly dubbed 'Maximo' bursted into light, forcing Jack to cover his eyes with his arms. When it finally died down, Jack saw that the light had been replaced with _another _Transformer. However, it's appearence was far friendlier than Maximo's. The Transformer remined him vaguely of Optimus except that his armor was more like that of a knight's and he was completely white. A blue, etheral glow poured out around him and from his optics.

"Brother Prima, finally decided to _grace _us with your prescence?" Maximo replied sarcastically.

Prima turned towards the dark entity and offered up a slight glare. "We are here to speak to the young human. NOT frighten him!"

Maximo's response was a shrug and snort, but he said nothing.

Jack's head was on a swivel as he looked from Prima to Maximo. "What do you want?" He tried to keep a strong tone, but the best he could manage was a high pitch.

Prima held up his hands in a pacifying gesture and spoke in a warm voice. "As I said, we," he glanced to Maximo," are here to speak with you. We will not harm you."

"Feel grateful, human. This is the first time Primus has ever had a message for one such as you." Maximo added, his voice still dark but calm.

Jack blinked. He'd heard that name. The Autobots had said it before. Primus was like 'God', to them or something along those lines.

"Okay," Jack started, his voice carrying a slight shake to it. "What does Primus have to do with me? And who _exactly_ are you two? And why don't the Autobots hear me?"

"I am Prima. The first Transformer of Cybertron, Warrior of Light and first wielder of the Matrix of Leadership." Prima stated, calmly.

"And I am Liege Maximo, his counterforce of good and the ultimate evil." Maximo said proudly.

"As for why no can hear you, young Jack, it is because your soul has been separated from your body," Prima continued, "You are little more than a spirit, if only for the moment."

Maximo decided to cut in a this point. "We both come to speak to you on the behalf of Primus. He has chosen to give you a gift, so listen closely human."

Jack managed to give a small nod.

"I understand that you are shocked, many would be. You must understand, Jack." Primus said. "When you downloaded the Matrix from Vector Sigma, Primus downloaded you as well."

The young man arched a brow in confusion. "Meaning...?"

Maximo answered. "Primus looked into your memories, into your soul and saw everything that makes you, you. He saw how you almost turned away from the Autobots." Jack looked down in shame. "Many would've done the same. The difference is that while many would've simply run away from the danger and responsibility, but you came back. Despite the fact you are no match for a Cybertronian and are physically fragile, you came back. Why did you?"

Jack stared at the two before speaking. "You said Primus already saw all of my memories."

"That, I did." Maximo agreed.

"Then why would it matter what I say, if you already know what happened?" Jack was so confused.

Prima stared directly into the teenager's eye, making him fidget a little. "I does not matter if Primus knows, what matters is if you understand your choices and yourself." He replied cryptically.

The human took a second to think. There were several reasons. After finding out about the Autobots, he had wanted to do nothing more than leave their war. Mainly because he didn't feel like he belonged. What was a frail little human like him going to contribute? But when he returned home, he found himself at a crossroads, even if he didn't show it. How could he just go back to a normal life after seeing the Autobots and Decepitcons? He tried so hard to push that thought out of his mind and focused on how dangerous it was to even be around the 'bots. His logic held up against Miko but when Arcee came, something just broke. He just couldn't say 'no'. After having risked his life so many times, he realized that the war was his as well now. The Autobots, Miko and Raf had become family to him. That was all the reason he'd ever need now.

"I understand now." Jack's tone was so full of conviction he surprised himself. "I know why I did come back, why I want to fight, and why I'll keep fighting. If for nothing else, I did it and will do it just to keep everyone safe!"

Prima smiled down at him. "A good reason. Just like Orion Pax, you want to fight for all the right reasons. I am here to give you the tools that you will need." Prima frowned slightly. "There is only one condition."

"Name it." His tone was still strong.

But Prima frowned and Maximo looked almost gleeful. They both then spoke in union.

"_You must die first_."

**Author's note: Well that's the first of my revised story. What do you think? A little better than before?**


	2. The Beginning of Evolution

**Author's note: Here is the second revised chapter. As you can tell, things will be a little bit different this time around. The scenario is still the same but I will change or add certain details to try and give you, the readers a little to work with. What I mean to say is that I will be trying to make everything flow with bits of humor and banter along with the higher level of detail and better transitions. **

**readingeverythingican: Thank you. My hope is that the story won't be just point A to point B, which IMO was what the original felt like despite the positive feedback. As for updates, I will always try to update every couple of days, if not every day. If I think I won't be able to update within those periods of time, I'll post a notice in the author notes. I'll admit I've got a lot of spare time at this particular moment. **

**Delicious Pretzel: Glad you like this story. I'll try to keep it interesting as I can. **

**Metalhead411: Thanks, both for the Faceplate debacle and for the prievous suggestions, which I admit I will be incorporating some of them into the revisions. **

**Anduren: Thank you and I'll most defintely try. **

Chapter #2: The Beginning of Evolution

"You're joking," Jack said nervously. He looked at the two legendary figures with wide, pleading eyes. Prima, to his credit, looked slightly ashamed. Maximo on the other hand gave of the feeling he was about to burst of laughing at any give moment.

"Oh, we are not," he stated slowly, his red eyes boring into the frightened teenager. "Where's that bit of bravado you had just a second ago? Please don't tell me you humans are all...how do you say it? 'All bark and no bite'?"

"But you said that I was going to recieve a gift!" Jack spat. "How does me dying do anything? And I refuse to believe that Primus would send you just give the 'gift of death' or some bullshit like that!"

Maximo laughed, causing Jack to cringe. "You do have some bearings on you. I'll give you that! Few beings ever get away with saying that to me!" The dark enitity decended into a fit of sinister chuckles.

Jack paled. Was he really going to die? He always pictured dying of old age in some bed at an old folks shelter or hospital. That was before he met the Autobots. Now, it was more likely he'd get crushed or hit with a stray blaster bolt.

Seeing his distress, Prima intervened. "Jack, what we mean is that your physical human body is going to stop functioning for a brief period of time. We will then infuse your soul with Primus' gift and send you back to your body. Once that happens, your body will swiftly be restored to amoung the living."

Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's okay, I guess."

"Now, let us be done with this." Maximo said, still chuckling.

He and Prima held out their arms. Jack could only watch as white energy poured of them. The energy then started to spiral around itself. As it did, it quickly condensed a glowing white orb. The newly formed orb started to drift towards Jack. When it was close enough, Jack reached out his hand and grabbed. Instantly, everything around, including Prima and Liege Maximo, faded away, breaking away from his vision like shards of broken glass.

((XXXX))

Back with the Autobots and company, the watched as Jack's painful expression vainshed. Slowly, his thrashing ceased, allowing Fowler to release. The red hue of his skin cleared and he seemed to exhale and relax. Ratchet immedialy made another scan. His expression darkened considerably. He turned towards June, who was now hovering over Jack with a worried expression.

"Nurse Darby, " he started. June looked up to the red and white Transformer with a hopeful glint. Seeing her look at him with her wide, expressful eyes made Ratchet hesitate, if only for a second. Only countless years of doing this procedure allowed Ratchet to forge onward. "I am sorry. Jack is dead." His tone was clear and regretful.

June fell to her knees, her head bowed. Hot tears of despair spilled out of her eyes, cascading down her cheeks before falling onto the floor. Her son, her baby, her Jack was gone...

"No...no...no...NOOO!" Her voice started as a whisper and gradually rose to a heart-breaking wail. She brought her hands up, covering her face. Muffled wails were all that came from behind her fingers as her shoulders shook. Her body started to heave with sobs. Agent Fowler placed a comforting hand on her back, his eyes closed and face pained.

Miko wasn't too far off. The normally upbeat girl was sniffling and hugging Bulkhead's leg. The Wrecker simply placed his large hand against her back, his face grim. He may not have been as close to Jack as he was to Miko, but he knew the pain of losing a comrade well.

Raf had started crying, forcing him to remove his glasses as he attempted to wipe away his tears with his shirt sleeve. Bumblebee couldn't even muster up any words to say his friend, his own posture slumped and projecting an air of depression. He his human friend into his arms and Raf pressed himself against the scout. Bumblebee had seen this human gesture of comfort before and though he was not human, it was all he had to offer.

Ratchet was slumped over at his computer monitors, his hand placed over his face, obscuring it and his head was bowed. While the Autobot's human charges had grated his nerve more times than he cared to count, that didn't mean any of them should've had to die.

Optimus stood motionless, eyes closed in regret and his fists clenched in quiet sorrow.

Arcee's expression no better. If she could, she'd be crying. Her bottom lip seemed to quiver. Her hand was outstretched shakily towards Jack's body. Just as she was about to touch him, she pulled back, like she'd been scalded. Suddenly her face contorted in anger. With what could be described as a roar, she pounded a fist into a nearby wall, denting it. It was like there was a curse on her. Everytime she took a partner, they died. That seemed to be the painful and costant reality that refused to be ignored in Arcee's life.

They'd had failed. In retrieving Optimus, they had lost Jack. They did not know how. They did not even know _why_. All that mattered was that he was no longer with them, for whatever reason.

Most of the group had turned away, leaving no one watching Jack's body. Had someone been paying attention, they would've noticed a silvery material start to appear underneath Jack. Silently, it rose upward and around the young man. It quickly started to encase him.

Meanwhile, June had brought her tear stained face out of her hands and brought her red eyes up to where Jack's body would've been. But that was not the sight that she saw. In place of painful sight of seeing her son's supposed corpse, she saw silver cube. It was around the length of Jack's body and possesed lines that ran across, appearing similiar to a computer's inner workings. The lines coursed with a strange blue energy.

She wasn't the only who noticed. Ratchet too, was now staring at the cube. For what seem to be the hundredth time, he started to scan the mysterious object. The data that was fed to him, could only be described as shocking.

"By the All-Spark..." came his amazed voice.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their respective funks and looked to the cube. They quickly huddled around it.

"W-Where's Jack?" June gasped, her voice cracking as she stuttered.

"He is inside..." Ratchet answered. "...his vitals..." he trailed off.

"His vitals are what?" Arcee asked urgently.

Ratchet looked towards her, optics wide. "...are green. He's alive." he finished quietly.

Everyone stared at the med-bot before turning to the cube. Their attitudes slowly turned from despair to questioning. They appoarched the cube, trying to get a better look while Ratchet started yet another scan.

"What's happening?" Fowler quickly asked.

"I've never seen this before." Ratchet stated with a shake of his head. "Have you, Optimus?"

The Prime took a second to contemplate before answering. "No, old friend. I have not."

"Is he okay in there?" Arcee asked, just recovering from her shock.

Ratchet turned back to his monitor. "His vitals read stable. But there's something else."

"W-What?" June gasped out. The woman was on one heck of of emotional roller coaster. First her son comes back from a hazardous mission, where just the though of him going, gave her a heart attack. He came back fine only to collaspe in pain. Then he _died _only to come back and be surrounded some _thing_.

"I-I-I," Ratchet stuttered.

"Spit it out, doc! What's wrong with him?" Bulkhead said.

"I-I DON'T BELIVE THIS!" Ratchet exclaimed, almost completely losing his compsure. "The other reading that's coming from his body is _Energon_!"

Bumblebee summed up everyone's thoughts with a loud exclaim that almost sounded like 'Not possible!'. The other's voiced similiar opinions, all except for Optimus.

Instead the Prime asked, "What do you mean exactly, old friend?"

Ratchet calmed down as he explained. "There is an extremely high concentration of Energon inside Jack's body. But it's not just inside him. It's spreading within him." He turned back to the monitors again. "It's...changing him...on every level! His muscles, his cells, brain, bone and even cellur structure is different. It I didn't know any better, I would say resembles a Protoform but at the same time his body still has organic components. I daresay that he's techno-organic!"

That declaration left the room in shock, but Ratchet just wasn't done yet. "His bones and muscles are starting to show a particular change. Hmmm...his bones appear to be made of Cybertonian metals...! His muscle are also showing to be infused with them aswell."

"He's turning into an Autobot!" Miko said excitingly.

"No." Ratchet dismissed bluntly. "Jack is becoming something that we've never seen before. I don't what just yet as it seems his body is still going through whatever this transformation is. We will have to wait to see once Jack emerges from his..." Ratchet didn;t know what call the cube.

"Cocoon?" Raf suggested.

"Thank you Rafael."

"That just makes him sound like a bug!" Miko rolled her eyes.

((XXXX))

It been several hours since the cube appeared. In that time, Miko and Raf had been returned home. June had also gone home, needing to sleep off the stress that the entire situation had brought on her. Fowler was preparing to leave but spoke with Optimus first.

"Optimus," He began, " you know I must speak with superiors about this."

"I do not think that would be wise, Agent Fowler." Optimus spoke gravely. "We know that Jack is unharmed despite not knowing what is now happening to him. It does not stretch the imagination to assume that your government would think to test or experiment on Jack. At the moment, none of us know what will happen, but there is doubt it is a danger to anyone."

"That's a lot of what-ifs there, Optimus."

"I understand. Until we have further information, it would be better to not say anything."

Fowler seem to accept that and left without complaint. Optimus glanced over towards berth that Jack was still occupying. Ratchet was still at the computer, monitoring with almost obsessive diligence. Shifting his gaze, he saw Arcee sitting next to the cube, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead had retired to their respective quarters.

Optimus was fully aware of how much time Arcee and Jack spent together. His SIC had lost much, but slowly she was regaining herself. He would even dare to presume just that the two's partnership may go even beyond the professional sense. He could only hope that when Jack emerged, things would still turn out well for all.

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap for now, my dear readers. I'll be back with the revised chapter 3 soon with Jack's improved Transformation and the start of the extended and improved training session.**


	3. Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note: Here we go with the next revised chapters. As I near the end of redoing these old chapter, I've decided that I'm most defintely going to do after they are done. I'll be doing further research into other Transformer series as to have more material to work with. I won't spoil anything right now but let's just say that stuff from G1 and Armada will be showing up. **

**Anduren: Thank you. **

**annomynous: It's true. But I don't plan on rewriting this again. Which I way I'm taking my time instead of releasing two or three chapters a day like I first started. Sure it got a lot of attention and feedback, but I read over my work and it felt like it was missing something. **

**Metalhead411: Good God, man! I'm starting to think you can read my mind! I was going to have Jack face multiple types of obstacles and opponents to give a better picture of his abilities. The training session is going to start and stir up a lot of things. **

**romanhellhound: Happy to hear it and that the changes are going over well. It's also good that my flow is good. I'm trying to give a good amount of detail but not so much bogs everybody down. Trust me, I've seen great works on the site that for a short time, become utterly confusing because they get to so heavy on the emotional details, I can no longer tell what is going on. **

**BlackWolf219: Thank you and I'll keep trying to deliver. **

Chapter #3: Phoenix Rising

Arcee sat next the strange cube that housed Jack. Jackson Darby. A teenaged human. Her partner and charge. And what else, exactly? That was the question that plauged the femme's mind. What was Jack's position in her life? No matter how many times she asked, she couldn't come to a straight answer. The closest she could come to an answer was simply whatever Jack wanted to be. He was already her friend. If he wished to _just_ be her partner, she was _almost _fine with that. Almost was the operative word, there. The rational, militant and overall dominant portion of her mind was okay with the idea. Some would even say satisfied. The rest of her was a completely different story.

Though she hadn't expressed it, a part of her_ wanted _more. It was a silly idea, no, downright stupid. They weren't physically compatible. She was metal, he was flesh. She could live thousands of years, he'd be lucky if he reached ninety. She couldn't produce a child, as much as Jack couldn't mentor a Protoform. Human and Cybertronians were similiar in emotional ranges but even then that wasn't enough. Humans were very much about touching one another. Hugs, kissing, all physical gestures of comfort. If she touched Jack, she felt it. She felt the softness of his skin and warmth that came from his body. Jack would only feel cold, hard metal. They were too different and yet...

Arcee shook such thoughts away. Here she was wondering about their relationship, if you wanted to call it that, and for all they knew, Jack was mutating into a monster. That thought brought an ugly look on her face. She just thought of Jack turning out like Cliffjumper! The blue femme turned her newly gained ire on the cube next to her, staring at it, as though trying to pentrate and burn a hole in it with her optics. It killed her not knowing what was going on inside the stupid thing.

"Arcee." Ratchet called from his monitors.

"Yes?" She answerd, her gaze not leaving the cube.

"You should get some rest. Staying here won't do anything."

Arcee felt a bit of annoyance and stubborness build up in her. "I'm fine, Ratchet. Besides, he's my partner and I'm his guardian outside Nurse Darby. I should be here." '_I had to leave him alone when he was at Vector Sigma, and look what happened. If I can help it, he's not getting out my sight. Cube or no cube._'

Ratchet knew better than to argue with her. Arcee was a tough, capable and professional soldier, but when it came to personal matters...she wasn't always logical or completely rational.

Shutting down his computer, the medic walked away, his proccessors in overdrive with thoughts. What would become of Jack? Even if he emerged from the cube okay, what would happen next? Would he be the same or so different that none of them recognized him? The largest question was, what would Fowler and his superiors do? If Jack came out changed, they could only guess at how the human government would react.

He glanced back at the cube and Arcee. He thought about staying but put the idea down. For the moment, he wasn't needed. If anything happened, Arcee would be there and at the ready. Also, as an added precaution, he set the scanners to give off a base-wide alarm should anything occur.

((XXXX))

It had been several hours since Ratchet left and Arcee had finally gone into sleep mode, laying next to the cube. Had she been awake, she would have seen that the blue energy slowly faded away. As it did, the cube slowly seem to reduce its solidity. It started to recede, splitting open from the top as it returned to its liquid state.

At this moment, Ratchet's alarm sensed the activity and came online. The blaring alarm was enough to bring Arcee out of sleep mode. Instantly, the blue Autobot's optics were open and she was alert. She looked to her side as she saw the remains of the cube fall to Jack's side. She blinked several times at the sight before her.

At the same moment and escaping Arcee's notice, the rest of the Autobots hurried in. Ratchet went to the computer, deactivating the alarm, while Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee appoarched Arcee, who was now standing infront of the berth.

Optimus was the first to speak. "Arcee, report."

The blue femme looked at the Prime from over her shoulder. "You might just want to see for yourself." Her expression was one of shock and confusion as she moved to the side, allowing them to see Jack, or at least, what they assumed to be Jack.

Jack had been a fairly healthy young man of seventeen around 5'8" in height. His hair short, black and tossed to the side with blue eyes. His attire was always a long-sleeved grays shirt, blue jeans and a pair of gray sneakers. The figure who now layed on the berth did not match the majority of Jack's description despite it looking both human and male.

The figure was easily 6'0" and his hair was longer than Jack's had been. Several strands hung in his face with more on the back of his neck. While not long by any strecth of the imagination, it was noticable difference. There also wasn't a shred of normal human apparel on him. Instead, the entirety of his body, minus his head, was covered in coated in black-chrome armor. The armor itself was not bulky and was form fitting. It seemed segmented at various joints, with another plate of armor covering the elbows and knees. The overall design of it vaguly resembled Cybertonian armor that had been scaled down and fitted for a human. Interetingly, there was a light blue Autobot symbol on the center of the figure's chest.

The armor was form fitting enough to display that the body strucute was also different from Jack's. Again, Jack was pretty healthy, but now, he was what some would describe as _toned_. The human seemed to have the physique reminscient of a fully grown decathalon athlete than a teenager.

("That's Jack?") Bumblebee asked, optics wide.

"He looks a little..._different_?" Bulkhead commented hesitantly.

"It is indeed Jack," Ratchet said from the computer. "He may look differnt but my data shows he bears the exact changes I mentioned earlier. This is, without doubt, Jackson Darby."

"You know," Jack said, gaining everyone's attention, "If you have questions, all you got to do is ask."

At this time they noticed another change: Jack's eyes. They had been blue and while they still were, they seemed to glow. The color reminded the 'bots of Energon for the most part.

"How are you felling, Jack?" Optimus asked.

The transformed human sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth before answering.

"Okay. Better than okay, actually. I've haven't felt this good in my life." He said, smiling slightly.

Jack took a moment to inspect himself. As he took in his armored appearence, he noticed that the slight chill that littered the base was absent. Silently, he marveled at the armor that now coated him. It felt so light, almost like it wasn't even there. When he was done, he looked up to see the Autobots, who were currently staring at him intensely.

"You've got some explaining to do," Arcee stated, tone and expression firm. Though it quickly softened. "It's good to have you back, Hot Shot.

"Good to be back," Jack said, rubbing his head. "Sooo, what do you want to know first?"

Bumblebee was the first to speak up this time. ("How did you die and come back to life? Most people stay dead when they die." )

Jack turned to the scout and gave him a deadpan look. "You say that like you didn't want me back..."

Several pairs of eyes widened with the group glancing at each other.

This time Bulkhead asked the question. "Did you understand what he said, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, not understanding the problem. "Yeah...as clear as day. Why?"

"Jack, you just understood Cybertronian in its purest form." Ratchet revealed, his tone a stange mix of contemplation and disblief. "So far, Rafael is the only human who could understand so fluently, but even he studied diligently."

Now Jack was confused. "But, but, it sounded just like english." He protested.

"That is the least of our concerns at the moment." Optimus interuppted, rasing a hand. "Jack, we need to know what happened to you and why, if you ar able to tell us."

Jack to a deep breath. "This," he began, "is going to be a doozy."

"Jack, you are talking to a bunch of aliens robots who have been fighting a war for thousands of years There's next to nothing that's really going to shock us." Arcee commented casually.

"I'll remember that you said that. Basically, two of the Thirteen, Prima and Liege Maximo, pulled my soul out of my body to explain to me that Primus was supposedly impressed by me and when I went to Vector Sigma. Primus took the moment to look into my soul and decided to give me some kind of 'gift'." He made a gesture towards his armor. All that I had to do was agree, but my body had to die temporarily so that it could even accept the 'gift'. Aaaand, here we all are." Jack said rather quickly.

The Autobots just stared at him for several seconds. Their expressions had changed as Jack told his little tale. At first they were calm before transitioning to interested and then finally to aboslute shock. All their optics were wider than Jack had ever seen them. Hell, even Optimus looked surprised! Jack started fidgeted under their collective gazes and the reigning silence that swiftly descended up the area.

After several more moments of this, Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, look. You asked and I _told you _that it was a bit of a doozy." He threw his hands up for added effect.

Optimus was the first to regain his cool though. "I believe you Jack. Primus passed the Matrix of Leadership on to me. It is possible that Primus would speak to you as he once spoke to me."

"It justs keep piling up." Ratchet groaned, his face gaining a dull loke. "Why can't you human do anything simple or at the very least act in a predictable manner?"

"Because we love to just annoy you, Ratchet." Jack commented, getting what he guessed to be the Autobot version of a snort.

Bulkhead added in his two scents. "Ya know, had anyone else said that and didn't have Optimus to vouch for them, I'd say you were fulla scrap." Bulkhead admitted.

Arcee elbowed him in return, causing the Wrecker to put his hands up in defense. "What? I'm just being honest. It's a crazy story!"

Ignoring the urge to point out how he'd already said it was crazy, Jack decided to ask his own question. "So, what now?"

"Nothing for now." Optimus answered. "Get some rest. We will inform the others tomorrow and preform more proper investigation."

With that the team dispersed back to their quarters, leaving Jack alone on the berth. All except for Arcee, who sat down next to him.

"You okay?" She asked, quietly.

Jack took a moment before answering, glancing once more at his armored hands. "I'm fine really. While I didn't know what was exactly what was going to happen, I did agree. So, I'm not complaining, yet."

Arcee just took his and didn't say anything. After several moments of silence, she just layed back on the berth. She decided to wait and think about everything else in the morning. Just as she was about to close her optics and go into sleep mode, she felt something rest itself against her leg. She glanced down to see Jack had changed positions, propping himself up against her.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

Jack turned his head to look at her. "I was here first. Don't like it, you've got own quarters."

Arcee rolled her optics. "I didn't think that position was comfortable for a human."

"I'm not even sure I am human, at the moment." With that he turned away.

That statment seemed to close the discussion as Arcee didn't say anything in return. If Jack hadn't turned away, he would've seen the small flash of guilt that appeared on Arcee's face. The two just layed there in silence until sleep caught up with them and whisked them out consciousness.

((XXXX))

When Jack awoke, he found himself still against Arcee. He glanced up at the femme, only to get her optics staring back up at him.

"Morning," he said yawning and stretching.

"Finally up," Arcee commented, "You snore pretty loudly."

Jack gave her a shrug in return. "I told you, you didn't have stay." As he made to remove himself from the berth, Jack noted that there felt like something was connected to him. He looked down to see a series of cable connecting to his chest.

"Don't move." A familiar voice called to him.

Looking to the side, Jack saw Ratchet back at the monitors again.

"At it again?" Jack said. He was kind've annoyed that Ratchet could put stuff on him in his sleep and not wake him up.

"Yes. With your transformation complete, I've been able to discover much more about you new body than before." Ratchet pulled up a schematic. "Your entire skeletal system has been replaced with dense Cybertronian metal. I'd argue that it's nigh-unbreakable. In addition, your bodily tissues have been intwined with the same metal. As result, they've all hardened signifigantly. Not only can you withstand virtually any form of assualt but I would guess that your strength has increased as a result. There is something else as well."

"What? You've just described me like a freaking tank. What else could be there?"

"You still retain a large amount of Energon in your system. It seems that your body is literally producing a highly refined version, which is now being stored within your cells. Not only have they adapted to the Energon, they're renewing themselves." Ratchet noted.

"'Renewing themselves' Don't you mean dividing?"

The med-bot shook his head, "No, I mean that your cells are constantly repairing themselves."

That was the atom bomb. Jack instantly stopped thinking about anything else and focused on that. He recalled a health lecture on how cells divided themselves and why people age. The human body could only divide cells so many times before it simply wasn't possible anymore. That was why humans aged and withered. The human body just shut down over time. Ratchet was say that was NOT going to happen to him. He wasn't going to age. You'd think he would be leaping for joy. He'd be able to stay with the Autobots, provided they all survived the war. He'd be able to stay with Arcee, but he would leave everyone else behind. His mom, Miko, Raf and even Fowler. It was like he'd been given access to one world, only to lose his connection to another.

Ratchet was also wrapping up his explanation. "...you might be able to even regenerate wounds on your own. But this is all speculation."

Jack snapped back to his senses just an Ratchet stopped talking. "If it's speculation, then what're we going to do? Put me through the gauntlet?"

"I'm not familiar with that phrase but if you mean test you, then, yes." Ratchet answered. "You may also get up now."

Jack gently removed the cables from his chest and hopped off the berth, with Arcee herself getting up after him.

"C'mon," Arcee said and started to walk. "You've got an appointment with the S.A.F.E."

Jack jogged to catch up with her. "Okay, but would about my mom, Miko and Raf? Don't I get to atleast say something to them?"

"They are already here," Ratchet responded, following the two. "As well as Agent Fowler. They, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are all waiting for us down in the observation room."

"So they've already seen me?" Jack could only guess what their reactions were.

"Oh yeah," Arcee said, giving him a smile. "Miko wouldn't stop taking pictures and talking about how 'cool' you looked. Raf was really just glad to see that you were okay. Fowler was relieved too, but he also wants to see what you can do. For mom, well...she was interesting to say the least."

"What did she do?" Jack could almost picture her possibly going nuclear and almost losing her mind.

"She took it rather well, all things considered." Arcee replied.

Ratchet made a face. "That's putting it lightly. She bombarded me with so many questions that I barely understood what she was saying half the time."

Jack sighed. "That's mom." Was all he said as the three entered the elevator. Not a couple moments later, it descended down towards the lower levels.

((XXXX))

Down within the S.A.F.E. observation room, June Darby was pacing infront of the gathered Autobots and humans.

"Where is he? Why didn't you come get me the moment he was awake?" June Darby was a mother on a mission. She was looking left, right, up and down for any sign of Jack.

"My apologies, Mrs. Darby. Jack emerged from the cube several hours after we had already returned you home. I thought it best that everyone, including Jack, had time to recuperate from this ordeal. Ratchet and Arcee will be bring him shortly." Optimus placated, looking down at the almost irate woman.

"I don't think that'll calm her down." Miko whispered to Raf.

"She's a mom." Raf explained. "It's her job to worry."

The elevator door opened, revealing the Ratchetm Arcee and Jack.

"I told you she worries." Arcee quipped, as she got out and saw the pacing woman.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Jack quipped back.

He had not taken a single step of the elevator when he was met with his mother taking him into a tight hug.

"Jack Darby, don't you ever do that again!" The nurse said, her head resting on Jack's armored torso.

Jack gently returned the embrace but noticed something. He could tell his mom was touching him but he couldn't really _feel it. _It was similiar to when you get hit with something but it didn't hurt. You were just aware of it. His recent worries of dealing with and explaining his immortality came back to the frofront his mind with a passion. Despite this, Jack didn't let it show. He just smiled.

"I'll try?"

"Not good enough." She said tenderly and squeezed him harder.

At that moment, Miko took her oppurntunity to butt in. "Man, you got tall. I mean, I know you were bigger but still, you seem bigger standing up."

June took this time back away from her son and look him up in down. "Jack, what happened?"

Jack began to respin the tale of Prima, Maximo, Primus, his upgrades and armor. He notably left out his current situation with his recent supposed immortality. '_Don't think their brains will survive that just yet. Hell, I'm not sure I can survive telling anyone but the Autobots._'

"You actually met two of the original Transformers?" Raf asked, more than a little awed.

"That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"I'm just glad you're okay," June sighed in relief before worry filtered back into her expression. "But look at you! What about school? How can you even go back to town?"

"Uh," Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "...I don't know."

"We will think of something." Optimus broke in. "For right now, we need to ascertain your abilities, Jack."

Jack nodded and headed for the elevator again. He passed Fowler who had yet to say anything of arrival.

"Knock 'em dead, kid." He said plainly as the boy walked by.

Jack gave a chuckle. "Let's just hope this doesn't know me dead."

He heard his mother call to him right before the elevator closed. "Don't you even joke about that!"

((XXXX))

As the elevator opened, Jack stepped out, observing his new surrounding. After the destruction of the first S.A.F.E. Ratchet and Raf had redesigned the new one to be sturdier and feature holograms to make the scenario more realistic. The room was now even larger than it had been before and definetely had a more advanced look to it. Whereas it had been a mash-up of turrets, ramps and other equipment, all of its surfaces were smooth, leaving no indication of where something may or may not pop up.

Jack had to admit, he was a little intimadated. New body or not, he just wasn't sure what he could do and he wasn't a trained soldier. Not to mention that while his body was covered in high-tech armor, his head was currently an open target and thus, free game.

In that instant the armor shift, rapidly developing up his neck before covering his face in a smooth, black and faceless helmet. If Jack wasn't surprised by that, he definately shocked when when a blue HUD appeared in fron his face. He noticed several features right away. In the upper right there was a representation of his armor. '_Probably to display damage_', he concluded. Below it was a percentage display with an 'ENERGON' display. Lastly, there was a rectangular radar on the left side, show his current position as a green arrow.

"Jack? Are you prepared?" Optimus' voice asked over a speaker.

"I'm ready. Now or never." He said calmly.

"Begin the simulation." the Autobot leader ordered.

Jack watched as the entire room started to shift. The area surrounding him turned pitched black as a column of green light formed at the center of the floor. It quickly spread out, engulfing Jack and forcing him to raise his arms to shield his eyes.

When the bright light disappated, Jack brought is arms down and took in what was before him. He was in the middle of what seemed to be a part of the Nevada desert. There were several large rock formations scattered around him and the various sand dunes. Looking up, he saw that there was even a simulated sky, complete with a sun and small amount of clouds. Jack was amazed not only at the scenery but at the face that he even felt heat bear down on top of him and the wind blow past him.

He did not have time to dwell anymore as his a beeping sound went off in his helmet and a red dot appeared to the left of his position on the radar. Jack turned only to be met with the sight of a turret fire a green bolt of energy. It hit him square on, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. Jack mentally berated himself for not reacting fast enough as he sailed through the air.

Upon approaching the ground, he flipped himself to land on his feet and skid backwards. Jack blinked behind his helmet. It was strange. The blast hit him, but it didn't exactly hurt. Also there was something else he felt. It was kind've like a tingle in the back of his mind. For a split second, if felt like he wasn't in control. Not like something had taken him over, but like something _pushed _him to preform that action. He hadn't had to really think about it. He just did _it_.

The young man wasn't give anymore time to ponder as the turret resumed it firing at him. Jack ran to the side, the turret tracking his movement and firing faster. Jack headed towards a nearby rock. He needed to find cover, if only to give him a moment to think. As he appoarched the rock, another red dot appeared infront of him.

The ground started to rise up infront him, sand falling away and dirt giving way. Whatever was under there was big or at least when compared to Jack himself. Jack was still running towards it. he didn't have time to stop. That blasted turret was still firing at him. So instead Jack jumped. Now Jack didn't know if he'd made the right move as he wasn't compelely sure he if could jump over whatever it was.

To his pleasant surprise, he started rising over the growing mound infront of him. At the same time, he felt that same tickle in the the back of his mind. Like before he shifted his weight in mid-air and flipped over the new threat, clearing at least ten feet in height. Not a moment after he landed he broke out into a sprint. As he neared his destination, he rolled, allowing another blast to sail over his head and at the same time stopping right behind the rock. As he heard severel blaster bolts collide the formation in front him, but paid no heed. The turret wasn't he really needed to worry about at the moment.

Jack peaked from behind the rock to see what looked like a standard Vehicon drone. But instead of the normal purple coloration he was used to seeing, it grey. The drone turned around and stared directly at him. It took a moment before starting into a full on charge.

((XXXX))

In the observation room, the Autobots and company watched the display and were more than a little impressed.

"Did you SEE HIM?" Miko exclaimed, her eyes glued to the sight. Raf was right next to her, wathcing in silent awe.

"The kid's got some moves." Folwer admitted, his arms crossed and expression pondering.

For her part, June was silent, a little too worried the now charging robot and turrent that continued to blast at her son, to comment.

"I didn't think a human could move like that..." Bulkhead trailed off.

("He didn't even hesitate. It's like he's been doing this for years. I just barely kept up.") Bumblebee noted.

"But he hasn't. I don't know about any of you, but I've never seen Jack do any sort of training." Arcee commented, her optics wide with surprise.

"I think I have the answer." Ratchet said, gaining the other's attention. "I've installed scanners in the S.A.F.E. that constantly scan whoever is down there. I originally put this as a failsafe, in case one of use took too much damage which would prompt the room to shut down. They've just read something interesting." Ratchet glanced at the his monitor screen before speaking again. "It seems that Jack's brain is sending out signals, which then filter out to the rest of his body. It's like he's one big processing unit."

"Could you be more specific, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I theorize that when Jack reacted to the turret, he naturally thought of a way to avoid it. His body picked up on this and acted out what he wanted or _needed _to do in that situation. This is all probably on the subconcious level, which would explain his lack of hesitation. Unless, I'm wrong, Jack should be have to pull off any physical manuaver, as long as he can visualize it and the factors of the enviroment allow for it."

"Allowing him to adapt to any situation." Optimus concluded. "If Jack only has to visualize, the possiblies could be endless. He'd need only to watch and memorize a seasoned combatant's movements and almost instantly have a form combat ready for him utilize." He turned to Ratchet. "Begin the second wave."

**Author's Note: PHEW! That took a minute. This is by far the most I've written for a single chapter. Well, here's basically revised chapter 3 and part of the old chapter 4. Like I said, I'm starting the new training session and will wrap it up next chapter while going on with Jack adjusting to his new body and trying to see if he can still live somewhat normally. **

**'Til next time, my dear readers.**


	4. The Limits of Humanity

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long. The past week or so has been a little crazy. I had several test to prepare and study for. Pretty sure I don't have to elaborate on that. Not to mention, my muse just seemed a little put out for some reason. Maybe it was because I expected this story to get a little more attention or that I burned myself out writing the first version of this and then coming up with the current version. **

**The other reason this took so long is that I had a lot to consider. You my dear readers, gave me a lot of helpful suggestions on what to use and what you wanted answered. There's also the fact that I'm going to try to establish several possible routes that the story can go to. **

**Anduren: Thank you. **

**TS5011: Glad that you enjoy it. **

**Metalhead411: Thanks for all the suggestions. They're defintely good and got me thinking on how I wanted to make Jack work. As to Jack and Arcee's relationship, I've got an idea but you're right. Most of the ideas have been done to death, but getting it to work is hard you know? This isn't like Mass Effect where all Shepard's got to do is get used to alien biology. Arcee and Jack are from radically different species. My other ideas for the two will help to address this but don't expect more of what we've already seen. Also about G1 and Armada, I'm only taking certain concepts or items. My own understaning of G1 is limited and I haven't watched Armada in about 5-7 years. Also, I don't see the point in introducing a bunch of characters from outside the Primeverse when I have a good cast to already work with. If I need a new charater, I'll come up with something. **

**Panther-Strife: Details will be in the story but I'm not going Jack-Autobot route. There's little point. It's been done and I think it removes something from the character personally. **

**Panther-Freedom02: Thank you, I aim to please. Silas and MECH will have a part to play. I would also like to hear you're crossover idea. **

**megatronus89: Glad you like my storytelling. Details of Jack's armor and whatnot will happen this chapter. **

Chapter #4: The Limits of Humanity

(Insert Theme: E for Extinction by THOUSAND FOOT CRUTCH)

Jack dove from behind his rock just as the drone plowed through it, reducing it to rumble and sending debris flying in all directions. Jack quickly collected himself as the turret went back to firing at him. He broke out into a flat out run, quickly becoming a black blur against the brown enviroment.

The drone, realising that it missed its target, turned and tore after the young man. This did not go unnoticed by Jack, his radar picking up the appoarching threat. At the same time several red dots also appeared on the radar, surrounding him. More turrets were popping up out of the ground and more drones were rising up aswell.

For Jack's part, his mind was racing. He needed a weapon or something. He didn't know how strong he was nor how much damage he could take. While he wasn't worrying about dying, he was concerned on how to use his own body. It didn't matter if Primus had given him every blessing in the world if he couldn't do anthing with it!

He started to weave; ducking, flipping and rolling, through the constant barrage that was being thrown at him. He could not afford to get pinned down and the turrets were relentless in the pursuit aided with around four drones that were as equally determined. Jack knew he was in a pretty horrible situation all the way around. He needed an edge. Badly.

It was then that his armor pulled another mircle. It started to elongate around his legs, specifically the outside of his calves. Still black in color, the objects appeared to be vents of some kind. Jack didn't really notice this change until blue fire poured forth from the vents, sending him forward with immense speed, kicking up a huge trail of dirst and sand. If it wasn't for his newly acquired sense of balance, Jack would've stumbled and hit the dirt. Instead, he wobbled for a second before straigtening out. Instead of running, he was now seemingly 'skating' over the ground. He quickly noticed that the barrage of turret fire that had once almost overwhelmed him was gone.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the turrets were still firing and tracking him, but were far behind him. His increase in speed had left them and even the still pursuing drones in the dust, litterally. Jack pivoted himself around so that he was facing the drones before speeding towards them. As he quickly approached the first, it lashed out of him with an arm. Having none of it, Jack leaped over the strike and landed on the offending appendage. He wasted no time racing up the arm towards the drone's head. When he closed in on its head he aimed a punch at it. When Jack's armored fist collided with the drone's face, it staggered. While it wasn't enough to make it fall over, it was more than enough to make it have to steady itself.

Jack was not willing to push his luck at what may have been a lucky strike. He pushed off the drone and into the air, the drone's height and his own thrusters pushing him much higher in the than before. The turrets turned their sights upwards as Jack rose into the air, forcing the teen, with the help of his thrusters, to twist and spin out of the way of their fire.

'_These things are becoming annoying!_' Jack mentally groaned. He needed to take them out. Right now, though, he was in no position to do so. He was just an open target in mid air. As his ascent slowed, Jack had a thought. He imagined all the times he'd seen the Autobots firing their blasters. Jack really expected to get something similiar but instead he recieved yet another surprise. Instead of a blaster forming on his arm, blue energy began to collect in the palms of his hands. Deciding to not question it, Jack aimed at a turret below him. With just a little thought the blue energy shot of his palm with little recoil. Blast traveled quickly through the air, striking the unlucky turret.

The turret, on moment of impact, crumbled. Its metal twisting and contorting from being subject from what both Jack and company guessed was concussive force. Still airborne, Jack smiled behind his helmet before turning his attention towards the other turrets. He repeated the intial process and swiftly dispatched them as he decended.

The drones had gathered around what would soon be Jack's landing zone. Jack fired several blasts at them. While his blast of energy had decimated the turrets, the drones were only staggered at they were pelted. To his credit, Jack's blasts had left moderate dents in their armor. Seeing that his most recent weapon was doing enough, Jack ceased fire and angled himself to try and shift the path of his fall. Sadly, he just wasn't able to swerve enough before he was hit the fist of a drone. Unlike the turret blast, this hit left a stinging sensation on his torso as it sent him flying through the air. His sudden flight was stopped when collided another one of the larger rock formations that was more a small mountain the anything else. The impact left him buried in it with a spiderweb of cracks forming around him.

The drones wasted little time in storming his downed position. Jack reacted quickly, ripping both arms out of the rubble and lifting them above his head. His fingertips ground their way into the rock's surface. Next, using his new level of strength, Jack used his arms to flip himself upward so that his feet were pointing up towards the simulated sky. He made it just in time because not a second later, a drone's fist struck were his torso had been and right below where he is head now was. The force of the punch shook the rock but it still held. Jack removed his hands from the rock and kicked off it, his thrusters flaring to life. Again, like earlier, he aimed for the drone's head, but Jack did something a little different.

As he threw his right arm forward, it changed. It elgonated and sharpened itself, forming a lack, two foot blade. Jack did hesitate to drive it into the opposing drone's visored optics. The new blade ripped through the visor's left side with little resistance before Jack slashed it out the right side with a horizontal strike. As the blade ripped out the side of the drone's head, it drug the remains of what had been optics with it. Jack paid no heed to what some would call gore as he place his left hand within the newly formed opening. He left out a series of energy blasts and continued his assualt the blasts were attempting to dent through the back of the drone's cranium.

(End Insert Theme: E for Extinction by THOUSAND FOOT CRUTCH)

((XXXX))

In the observation room, it was all completely quiet. They watched on as Jack continued to hack through the remaineder of the drones. With his thrusters, energy blasts and blade, he picked at them; slashing limbs that neared him, blasting at their faces and optics. All the while, he used his size and speed to outmanuver them. They were all rapt in the sight of the young man slowly decimating his opposition.

Fowler smacked his forehead with his hand. "What...was that?"

"It would seem," Ratchet began,"that Jack is adapting to his change rather quickly. What we see now is the result."

Optimus nodded. "Shut down the simulation, Ratchet. I think we've seen enough."

((XXXX))

As Jack tore his blade out of the neck of a drone, everything around him suddenly turned green before quickly desconstructing itself. Jack lept of the disappearing drone to the floor. Similiar to before, the entire room turned black before it returned to it's original state.

With the stressful situation over, Jack's thrusters, blade and helmet all retracted back into the armor without a second thought. As he began to walk back to the entrace of the S.A.F.E., Jack began to reflect on his 'battle'.

When he'd been in crazy situations before, everything seemed to be a blur. One event just leading into another. Despite all the quick thinking he did during most of those siutations, it was just like a bad adrenline rush. But during the simulation, even with all that was going on, he remembered every little detail. He remembered every piece of metal that he saw be chipped or hacked away by his assualts. It was like the battle didn't faze him normally. For now, he just chalk it up to knowing it was a simulation.

As he entered the observation room, Jack was greeted to the sight of impressed, amazed, and comtemplative faces. Miko was already in his face jumping up and down in front of him before anyone else could say anything.

"You should've seen yourself!" the japanese girl exclaimed. "You were BOOM, BOOM, HACK, SLASH!" She started to make over dramatic poses and hand gestures.

Jack just stared at her, somewhat amused. He turned towards the rest of the group, taking in their expressions. Most of them were just quietly observing him, waiting for some type of prompt. After, several minutes of silence, Jack finally spoke.

"Sooo...how'd I do?" was his nervous question.

"Not bad." Bulkhead admitted.

("For one thing, you were so fast that it was hard to keep up with you.") Bumblebee added.

"Really?" Jack hadn't thought much of his speed and he didn't feel tired, which usually helped to indicate how fast he was going or at least how hard he was running.

Bee nodded. ("Especially when you activated those thrusters. How did you do that anyway?")

Jack thought back for a second before answering with a shrug.

At that point Ratchet cut in, retelling Jack his findings and results.

"Okay, so my brain is now connect to my body in such a way that I can do what I imagine as long as it is within the scope of my abilities?"

Ratchet nodded before Optimus decided to speak. "Jack, you have been given a great gift but now you must hone it. When able, you will spar with us and run other simulations in the S.A.F.E."

The armored teen nodded. "I undestand, Optimus."

"For now, though, it would be best if you return home and recuperate."

"That brings us back to before." June stated with a sigh. "How will you go to school? Or to work looking like that?"

"Uh," Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "...I don't know."

"Wait!" Raf cutting off any possible backlash June was about to unleash. "You said that your and body react to what you want to do? And we've seen you turn it into other things."

Jack nodded.

"Then you might be able to either to retract it or turn it into something else." the young boy said brightly.

"Not like I've got anything else to loose." Jack imagined that he was back in his normal clothes and looking just like he did before he met Prima and Maximo.

A dim glow surrounded him briefly for a second before disappating. The armor started to change and his form shrunk. As Jack seemingly lost mass, his armor seem to recede, retracting from his extremties and moving inwards, towards the Autobot symbol on his chest. As the armor reduced itself, it left behind skin and cloth. Soon, all that was left of the armor was the Autobot insignia, which quickly faded away, leaving Jack in his 'normal' state.

Jack gave himself a once over. "You know, I really didn't think that'd work."

"Well, it does make sense," Raf started. "If you are anything like the Autobots, this might be like an alt mode. To help disguise yourself."

"This is just too awesome!" Miko said bouncing around again. "I should've taken a picture!"

Jack almost laughed. Almost. As he stared at his mom, Miko and Raf, he remembered that sooner than he thought they'd be gone. The life of the average human being wasn't long when compared to a Cybertronian's...or his now.

Jack banished the thought. He'd cross the bridge eventually but it didn't have to be now. For now, life was okay.

((XXXX))

Optimus Prime was not a happy 'bot at the moment. He was currently dealing with an issue that had been addressed not too long ago. Infront of the Prime stood one Agent Fowler, arms crossed and expression slightly grim. The two had struck up their preivous discussion about Jack's transformation.

"Optimus," Fowler began. "We've seen what the kid can do and it's nothing short of amazing. He's gone from a scrawny kid who had to run away and generally keep out of the way to an up and coming one man army."

Fowler was honestly impressed about Jack's performance. If it could be adapted to trained soldiers or military personal...

"I know what you are hinting at, Agent Fowler and sadly, I cannot codone it." Optimus was regretful but firm. "What you ask is not something that can be easily done nor ethically right."

"Care to elaborate?" Fowler asked.

"It's simple," a voice cut in, drawing the two's attention. It was Ratchet. "What you ask would require extensive testing and even experimentation. While we now see the results of Jack's transformation, we may have only scratched the surface."

"All the more reason that we should try and see if we can reproduce it." The agent pressed on.

Ratchet regarded him with an ounce of annoyance. "Not even with our level of technology, do any of us understand exactly how Jack conversion from human to this techno-organic state occured. Jack himself, does not know. The only way to increase our understanding on the matter would be to dissect him."

Optimus strongly shook his head in disapproval. "Jack is apart of this team. A friend and a comrade. I will not allow him to be test subject."

Fowler tried again. "What if we can make something similiar to Jack has now without actually having to hurt him?"

"Again, we do not know." Ratchet asserted. "Jack is the first case of this nature we have ever encountered. He is unique. Even if we could reproduce this, we stand to lose as much as we could gain."

Optimus continued on. "I would be hesitant to allow human access to this level of technology. As it stands, the governments of your world are not united and you represent only one of them. Many would wage ware with each other should they ever gain the power. The pontential that Jack has is unique to him and focused towards the defeat of the Decepticons. If you were able to produce more like him, it is concievable that you would use such beings to to wage war with each other."

"I believe you're taking this a little far now Optimus..."

"I would disagree." Ratchet stated. "So far only your government has engaged the Decepticons and have sworn to their defeat. We do not know how others of this planet would react. Besides, with Jack being what he now is, he will eventually draw attention. Rogue organizations such as MECH my target him or even the Decepticons themselves. Right now, we only have to watch Jack, who is able to hide abilites. We can train him and protect him. But if they're were more like him, who knows how the situation may turn out?"

"These are all the obstacles we would face if we knew how Jack's transformation truly worked. We do not and I will not allow Jack to be used, detained or possibly hurt for something like this." Optimus declared, staring down at Fowler.

The agent regarded the leader of the Autobot for several moments before speaking up again. "You're not leaving me with many options, Prime. I have to report this now."

"I understand, Agent Fowler. Remember, we Autobots have sworn to protect this planent and stop the Decepticons. We cannot however simply allow to take Jack."

"I don't want to do that Optimus, I really don't. But we may need every edge we can get. Sometimes the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few."

"When you trample to rights of one, you eventually trample the rights of all."

Without another word Fowler turned to leave.

Ratchet watched to the dark-skinned human before regarding Optimus. "These humans are so anxious for a new weapon, even at the cost of one of their own."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his planent, as are his superiors. They look to us for answers on how to proceed but they also have they're own thoughts aswell. Having more like Jack is tempting prospect...hopefully, they will respect our decision and trust us, as they have done in the past."

"Hopefully is the operative word." Ratchet spoke darkly.

Not too far away was Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee. They had heard the entire conversation and were not overally reassured.

("Would they really take Jack?") Bumblebee asked, glancing at his comrades.

"They'd try, and they'd fail." Arcee responded crossly, her expression almost hostile.

Bulkhead put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Fowler's a jerk but not stupid. And Optimus won't let it come to that."

Arcee glanced up at Bulkhead, her expression now neutral. "For they're own sake, it better not..."

((XXXX))

To say that Jack Darby was a little confused was an understatment. His head was swarming with questions. He was sitting in his math class, at a table with a sheet of paper with around fifty problems on it. Nothing new there.

His teacher, Mrs. Guy, had wanted to see how far they had progressed and had just passed. She'd spoken about the test a week before and strongly urged everyone to study. With all the things going on with the Autobots, he'd forgotten to even glance at the material! It didn't help that the test acounted for about a solid 20% of his grade.

So why was it, that the moment the test was set infront of him, he _understood all of it_? It seemed so surreal. He took one look, got a pencil out and went to work. It was so easy. His brain was going into overdrive, not from difficulty but from trying to get the work done faster. In under fifteen minutes he'd had completed the test and was looking it over.

'_Let's see...so far so good...oops, it's 19.58 not 19.60...did make any other mistake_?' He went on like this for about two minutes before he rose and walked up to Mrs. Guy's desk. The woman looked up at him with mild surprise.

"Done already?" She asked before looking at the clock. "You still have another half hour."

"I'm done, ma'am." Jack stated with a smile. "Checked them out and everything."

Mrs. Guy gave him a calculating look. '_Probably thinks a I cheat_.' Without a word she took the paper. Jack went back to his seat and layed his head down, waiting for the period to end.

The rest of his day went like this; the class read in history, Jack was ahead of them by two or three chapters, he went to biology and understood everything while most were left scratching their heads, and so on and so forth. He'd been given a little homework and that small amount that he had been given was completed the moment Jack got spare time.

Things had gone so smoothly and quickly that Jack barely realized that it was time to leave. Collecting his books, he walked out room of his last class. As he made his way for the exit through congested hallway something suddenly appeared to block his path. Or rather someone.

"What do you want, Vince?" Jack asked in a bored tone.

The redhead smirked at him as did his little posse of goons. "Ya know, I always thought you were a loser, Darby," Vince mocked. "Never guessed you were a nerd."

The bully turned gave a one his friends a high-five as they all laughed. Jack stared at them. Idiots. That's exactly what they were to him. After you face down giant transforming robots who planned to either destory or enslave the planent, everything else just seemed to...stupid. Vince was a nuisance and Jack had little time for him.

"Wow, did you steal that from a little kid a preschool," Jack sneered quietly. "It was _obviously too original _for you to come up with on your own."

Vince stopped laughing and glared. "What you say to me?"

Jack arched a brow. "Wow, deaf as well as stupid. That's a winning combination, right there."

As he said this, Jack failed to notice that everyone was now staring at them and slowly formed a crowd. Vince was clenching his fists, his face red. His goons had taken on hostile expressions, glaring and even baring their teeth at him! Jack...laughed. He laughed!

"Good god, those are the dumbest expressions I've ever seen!"

That was the final straw. Vince drew his fist back. Jack saw this and made no motion to move. Instead he waited until Vince's fist was right upon him before he sidestepped. Vince's momentum carried him forward, making him loose his balance and stumble.

"Dick!" Vince cursed at him.

"You'd think you know what those looked like what with you always hanging out with the idiots back there." Jack's face took a disturbed expression. "Unless they're something you're all hiding."

With that last act of provaction, the rest of Vince's gang ran at him. Jack took it all in stride. He didn't even throw a punch! All he did was sway to the right or left. Various punches aimed at his face or stomach missed at the young man continued to almost dance between them. Jack suddenly took from just dodging to redirecting. Using his hands, he deflect the blows at his various attackers. The cramped conditions of the hallway had left the hostile group very close to one another with Vince coming up from behind Jack. Vince and his gang were left in pained surprise as they each recieved a blow from one another while Jack had removed himself from the throng of limbs and blows.

Instead he carried on towards his destination: the school exit. As he made it outside, Jack Darby smiled to himself. Things were really started to look up!

((XXXX))

Some distance away, unbeknownst to Jack, a shadowed figure watched him. The mysterious person stood silently behind the corner of a neighboring building. His gaze followed the young man who had just exited the school.

Quietly, the figure pulled out a cell phone. "Command, I have the target of interest in sight. How do I proceed?"

"Watch him closely and do not alert him to your presence." the responce came from the phone.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 4. I'm sorry again for the wait, but like I said, I burned myself out. If I didn't put you in my shout outs, it's not because I've got nothing to say, it just because I haven't gotten to you just yet. **

**Also, I finally figured out what to do with Arcee but I'm not going to tell! You'll have to wait and see. **

**If anyone seems disappointed about the powers Jack has displayed, don't worry. He'll display more as time goes on. Jack will have limits to what he can do but he'll still have a lot to work with. **

**Well, love or hate, I hope this leaves enough of an impression to motivate people to review.**


	5. Not CH 5 but a Story ChallengeIdea

**Hello, the Masta, has returned. As you can guess, we have moved out the revision and entered into new territory that wasn't in the original. **

**While this isn't chapter the real chapter 5, it is a story proposal/challenge. I've just been thinking of a story like this and needed to get it off my chest. I might write it, I might not. I'm also posting it, incase anyone was interested and trying a hand at it. The details are down below. **

**Series: Transformers Prime **

**Pairing: Jack/Arcee **

**Basis: After the defeat of the Decepticons, things have quieted down. However, for some reason, Arcee and Jack get into a heated argument. The end result leaves the two enstranged. However as times goes one, Jack starts to move on but Arcee doesn't. As Jack refuses virtually any attempt to reconcile, Arcee starts to slowly lose her grip on her sanity. **

**The idea popped into my head given on how fragile Arcee's psyche around the people she cares about. We've seen how she acts when she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper and those were due to circumstances she couldn't completely control. How would she react to driving away someone she cared about on her own? **

**The other part is that Jack's life is so short compared to Arcee's. She would only have so much time to get in back. That and Jack would do what any human does when a relationship doesn't work, move on. **

**Rules: The only rule I have is that the two weren't offically 'Sparkmates' yet. Therefore, by moral standard, Jack can't be guilt into reconciling with Arcee. **

**Other than that I'd have no other rule. The story could end any way a writer wants. It doesn't even have to be long. **


	6. High and Low

**Author's Note: And thus, we come to chapter 5. Having set things up with the cliff-hanger last chapter, it didn't take me long to figure out exactly where I wanted to go with it. Now, the last time we left Jack, he was doing pretty good. The question is if that will continue. **

_**Negima Uzumaki**_**: Glad you like the story's improvments and that you approve so far. As for Jack/Arcee moments, I'll apologize for the lack of them, but I have a reason for that. A lot of the events I've had happen, will set the stage for the two to get closer. In the previous version, I just threw the two together. I want their get together to have more depth. Remember as things are now, Jack is learning/adjusting to things with his new body while Arcee doesn't know any what's going on yet. **

_**RexBlazer1**_**: It's good to hear that my challenge/story idea is okay. I completely understand not wanting angst between the main characters, I used to hate it. I can only read angst if it's good now. As for your other challenges, I'll admit that the Transformers/Tremors cross would be interesting, but I wouldn't be sure if I could pull it off or not. As for the human transformation to Autobot, that's been done to death and I'm trying to avoid it. Sorry for that, but that's how I am. Heck, part of my motivation for writing this story came from the fact that there was not a lot of stories like this one. **

_**Metalhead411**_**: I see that cliff-hanger get you on the edge of your seat, huh? I've got my ideas on what faction it is and what they'll do. As for Jack and Arcee getting it on, it WILL HAPPEN. I've thought long and hard about this and considered many different routes. My main issue was the size difference but I figured out what to do about that. As for the details, don't feel bad of suggesting that type of stuff! When I rewrote this story I decided to up the rating due to the amount violence that I'd eventually get to and because of how I wanted to portray Jack and Arcee's relationship. To my knowledge, there is no Jack and Arcee lemon and most definetly not one in her natural state. All that stuff is implied or glanced over. I can understand why, it's complicated, but is what makes it worth trying! **

**As for my story challenge/idea, even if I wrote it, it would be a one or two shot and not very long. I have no plans to do it any time soon. That's way I put the idea out there. I hope some else picks it up. Odds of me doing it are about 80% not doing it and 20% attempting to write it. Besides, it take time away from writing this story. Even if I did do it, in the end, I wouldn't/couldn't screw Arcee over. It wouldn't sit well with me.**

_**Panther-Strife**_**: Glad you like the story and previous chapter. As for Airachnid, she'll have her time and what I have in mind is not pretty. As for Jack's appearence, remember, he's got to keep a low profile. There are too many people who could possibly be after him and he lives in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everyone would really start to notice after a while. They can't say anything about his grades because people will just look at that as him working harder. I might experiment with that later on, but for now, Jack will be sticking to his original appearence. **

Chapter #5: High & Low

Jack Darby was really not enjoying himself currently. You'd think what with the newly enhanced body, brain and score of undiscovered abilites, life as a whole would be pretty good. To some extent you would not be wrong. However, Jack was discovering the downsides to his transformation.

It had been about only two days since he returned home. In that short amount of time, school had become a breeze. He didn't have study for anything anymore, he remembered things the first time he'd read them, etc. Vince had taken to giving him a wide berth despite the obvious fact that bully was still seething over his recent humiliation. The problems came once he came home. Not his first day back, Jack noticed that he ended up skipping lunch, mainly because he hadn't felt hungry. When he got home, his mom wasn't there as she had been assigned to the night-shift for the next several days. Jack went about his normal routine and by the time he was about to go to bed, he'd realized that once again, he wasn't hungry. He shrugged it off at first and didn't think anything about it as he went off to sleep.

Sleep had claimed him for only a short time before he awakened again. Jack glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was 1:00am. He'd been asleep for only two hours. After that he'd tried to just lay in his bed and drift back off, but nothing would work. He just laid in his bed, alert and full of energy for hours.

Eventually, he accepted defeat and got out of bed. He had looked at the clock and it was 6:00am. He didn't even need to be at school for another two hours. Jack went about bussiness as usual. He showered, got dressed...well, he made his body look like his original self. Then it came time to eat. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal. Biggest mistake of his life.

Not three spoonfuls in, his stomach lurched. He tried to hold it, he really did but he had to give up the ghost and make a mad break for the bathroom.

That had been his Monday night and Tuesday morning. It was currently Wednesday afternoon. Jack sighed to himself as his history teacher lecture on. He _knew _all this stuff already! Hell, over the last sleep free night, he'd pratically read the entire text book from cover to cover!

Bored at school, couldn't eat and couldn't sleep for very long. Jack's life had swiftly went from looking up to spiralling down the tubes. Was this what he'd do for the rest of his life? Oh, wait, he wouldn't be able to do this for the rest of his life. While he'd been able to Transform into his original appearence, he was still virtually immortal and it was doubtful he'd be able to shift his appearence into someone else. Even if could change his shape, he wasn't going to age. He would only be able to live out his normal life so long before he would be old by human standards. At that point, people would be expecting him to die eventually. It was a dark thought, but that's how people looked at things.

First, you're born and for the next few years, you have no responsibilty. You then get old enough to go to school. You do that for the next tweleve to seventeen years depending on the job you're going for. You then work at that job for God knows how long, maybe get married and have kids, put those kids through school and watch them grow up, all the while working that same or even a different job. Then you eventually retire and wait around to die. That was the human life in a nutshell. And he couldn't live it.

Life's smallest joys were now beyond his reach. There was no point in eating, he'd never get a break from just being awake for very long, he still couldn't feel things like he used to, and he was most defintely going to outlive everyone and everything he knew. The school could and would eventually turn to dust and he'd still be here. He didn't even know if he could have kids and everything else defeated the point of even getting married. Even his newfound intelligence had a downside. There was no challenge anymore to learning. All he needed to do was read or watch someone do something and he'd know it and how to do it.

All of this raged in Jack's head, beating him down. Quickly though, it stopped. Not because he figured out some silver lining to all this but because it all formed a chilling, clear realization. He wasn't living a human life, he was _imitating_ it. Even now, so soon, he was just going through the motions of life.

Before he continue such a line of thought, he was broken out of his funk by the bell ringing, signalling both the end of his class and school day. As Jack made his way out of the building, he gingerly glanced around. He looked at the other students. All smiling and happy to be free of school of the day, to plan parties and dates, to do whatever they wanted. All the things that he couldn't enjoy anymore.

Jack was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he'd left the building and walked right past a familiar blue motorcycle without a glance.

Arcee had to admit she was looking forward to seeing Jack again. Their been little to no Decepticon activity and while that was refreshing, it left her rather restless. She needed to do something and with that decided to pay her partner a visit. By the time she pulled up to the school, she guessed he'd just be leaving.

She could've been more right. Jack was indeed leaving the school. Infact, he was the first person out. Now imagine Arcee's surprise when her partner strode right past her.

'_Huh?_' Arcee angled her mirrors so that she could see Jack. He was still walking away from her. Immedialy she knew something was wrong. There was no way, under regular circumstances that he would ignore her.

Instead of speaking, she reved her motor several times. Jack stiffened as the sound knocked him out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at Arcee.

"Um...sorry?" Jack tried, looking nervous. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm a blue motorcycle that you ride every day." Arcee deadpanned. "Do you have another motorcycle I need to know about?"

Jack just stared.

"Nevermind. Just get on."

Jack nodded before taking his normal seat. They quickly sped off and out of the parking lot.

Just a little ways away from where the two had been sat a parked black car with darkly tinted windows.

The drive pulled out his phone. "The target has left on the Autobot..should I pursue?"

"No. We need him alone. Following him at this point would just raise suspscion on our part. We still have one more day until he leaves for the base. We will him have tomorrow."

"Understood."

((XXXX))

Jack and Arcee sped down the deserted desert road. Nothing but the sound of Arcee's wheels on the pavement was heard. For Jack's part, he was still thinking about the twist and turn that his life had taken.

Arcee on the other hand was confused and a little worried. Jack would've usually said something by now. That and the fact that he was so distracted earlier that he didn't even notice her. Personally it irked her. She hated being ignored.

"So, what's on your mind, Jack?" Arcee inquired.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what's wrong? You've been real quiet and you walked right by me without noticing. Something's wrong."

Jack heaved a sigh. "Nothing that you should worry. It's not something that can be fixed."

Arcee pressed. "You don't that. If you tell me, I might be able to help."

Jack resisted every urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about this. There wasn't anything to say. His problems couldn't be changed and they were a result of something he agreed to. Even if he told Arcee the best she could do would be to say that none of it was true or he was over analyzing it. There was also the outside chance she would tell him to just suck it up and face it. Not knowing what to really say, Jack opted to say nothing.

"Jack," Arcee started, her tone slight hard. "Tell me or I'm just going to stop us right here."

"Okay...okay..."

Arcee felt a bit of relief, which was then sent crashing to the ground when Jack spoke again.

"You can stop."

The motorcycle turned off the road quickly. When Arcce came to a stop, Jack nimbly got off her. In a nanosecond Arcee was out of veichle mode and towering over the teenager. She didn't look too happy.

"What is your problem?" she gritted out.

Jack looked right into her optics. "I don't have any problems."

"That's a pile of scrap and you know it!"

"Not really."

She narrower her optics at him. "Oh yeah? Unless there's a Decepticon emergency, we're not going anywhere."

Jack looked at the femme. Normally he'd spill guts, but right now, he didn't want to talk. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just more of the fact that his issue was a sore button at the moment and he wanted to keep as far away as possible. If he had to resort to desperate measures, so be it.

Jack focused slightly. Within a moment he was fully cloaked in his armor with both his helmet and thrusters out.

Arcee raised a metallic brow questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going. Did you forget? I have thrusters. I can get around on my own."

"So you don't need me is what you're saying?"

"Do think that question deserves an answer?"

Now Arcee glared at him. Mainly out of fustration. He wasn't making sense! Something was bothering him badly and he refused to talk about it. Instead he settled for vague comments. They were supposed to be partners. If one had a problem, they could talk it out. This had never really been a problem before.

"You run, Jack, I'll catch you." Arcee declared quietly.

Jack turned away. "You'll try..."

With that his thrusters activated and he sped off, dust trailing behind him. Arcee quickly changed form and gave chase. The two sped off into the distance. Jack was staying about ten feet ahead of Arcee and slowly losing her. The femme would have none of it and increased her speed, now moving around 150 mph. Her boost in speed allowed her to close the gap by about seven feet.

Jack heard the increased noise from her engine and swerved to the right. Arcee was caught off guard and barely managed to pull off a sharp turn to follow her speeding target. And so it went. The two raced around each other; Jack swerving from side to side in an attempt to lose Arcee. Only Arcee's reflexes, honed from several millienia of experience, kept her from losing him. She could easily see that Jack had her in outright mobility despite the fact they were moving at similiar speeds.

Jack had to admit that a part of him was enjoying this. The fact that Arcee couldn't catch him just made him want to keep this going. Almost as much as he wanted to lose her.

As he attempted to swerve to the left, he was surprised when Arcee suddenly cut him off. Instantly, she transformed and actually _tackled_ Jack. The two hit the ground with quite the little bit of force, sending them rolling together on the ground. After spinning about four to five times they stopped with both of them lying on the ground, Arcee on her back and Jack on his stomach.

Jack tried to pick himself up, but the collision and susquent rolling had left him disoriented and the world spinning, causing him to stumble. Arcee, however, was used to this and quickly recovered. She immedialy grapped Jack, flipped him on his back and pinned by his chest and shoulders with both her hands. She was down on her knees, bending over him.

"Can't run anymore." she stated simply, her expression stern and her optics boring into his mask face.

Jack tried raise himself up despite Arcee pressing on him. He made a little headway before Arcee pressed down harder on him, placing his back against the ground. Arcee, while still maintaining her hold, leaned down so that her face was a little less than a foot away.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Why' what?"

Her expression softened to a combination of sadness and confusion. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let me in? Why won't you let me help you?"

Her voice was soft and even but was tinged with hurt. It broke a part of Jack to see her like that. Specifically, it broke the part of him that had been keeping him so calm since their little 'discussion' started.

"Because you CAN'T!" Jack bit out, his voice hoarse but resolute. "NO ONE can help me!"

Arcee recoiled almost as if she had been struck. But it was too late now. The flood gates were opened and Jack couldn't stop.

"You know, it seemed things were going _sooo_ great!" he croaked, voice cracking. "I got this _gift_ because I accepted that damn deal. But they never told me what would happen, and I, being the dumbass that I am, never asked questions! You don't get it! Everything I've ever know has now been turned on its head. I can't eat food anymore, I can't sleep for any extended period of time, I can't feel when my mom hugs me, I memorize or learn things so fast now that there is no more challenge in my life! And WORSE OF ALL I'M IMMORTAL! I'LL OUTLIVE RAF, MIKO, and MY MOM! THEY'LL ALL EVENTUALLY GROW OLD AND DIE! AND I'LL STILL BE HERE, LOOKING EXACTLY LIKE I DO NOW!"

Jack's helmet receded, revealing the young man's tear soaked face to Arcee's wide and shocked optics.

Still the young main went on, speaking in a quiet whisper, emotional pain blatant in every word. "I can't go have a normal human life anymore. I can't go through it having to hide everything about myself. Having to cover up what I am just so I can give off the appearence of living normally. It doesn't work when I know and feel that I'm not human anymore. When I can't do the simplest of human things, there's no point! But it's the only life I've ever known. Even if the war ends tomorrow, I don't belong anywhere on this planent...I'm scared..."

Jack trailed off, unable to speak anymore. Arcee gently picked off the ground and gently hugged him to her chassis. It was the only thing she could think of doing with the her almost broken partner. Jack unconsciously returned the gesture, his body heaving with sobs. And they stayed there, just like that. With only the sound of Jack's crying around them.

**Author's Note: That wraps up chapter 5. As you can tell, this was meant to be more of emotional upheaval for Jack. Now some might say that Jack is being dramatic but think about it. If you were to lose the ability to taste and feel it would be devasting. **

**What Jack described are the things that make our human lives worth living. It feels good to eat some good pizza or ice cream. He can no longer do that because his body rejects it. How does it feel when someone who cares about you gives you a hug? It's comforting. Jack no longer has that to the degree he used to. **

**About Jack's newfound intelligence; this was actually something from my experiences that I decided to apply because it just seemed fitting. I am told that I'm very intelligent and I have a good memory. This combo made me hate school, because it was boring. I did everything with the simplest of effort but the best of results. School wasn't important for me it was a useless chore. I waited twelve years so that I could get to college just to do something that felt important. In Jack's case, there no challenge. He could literally go learn anthing he wants, but you take everything into what does that matter. **

**Others might think that being young and healthy forever would be great. These are the same people that don't know what to do with themselves on a rainy afternoon. **

**Now take into account everything else that has been said. Jack has to look forward to a future with virtually no real human contact, because he'll simply outlive them. He can't eat human food so there's not point in trying to enjoy it. He needs less sleep so that's more time that he is forced to be aware and dwell on problems. To try and appear normal he'd have to hide some much about himself because of these issues. And what is the point of going through that if he can't enjoy some of the simplest things human life has to offer? **

**Lastly, this was the chapter to start setting up Jack and Arcee's relationship. How you may ask? Simple, Jack's transformation has left him less in need of Arcee to guard him physically but he needs her emotionally now. Pain can be horrendous to go through but it can lead to things more wonderful than we can imagine. It's always darkest before dawn. **

**Masta out.**


	7. Truth

**Author's Note: What's up people? Here we are at chapter 6! Personally, I never thought to have gotten this far to be perfectly honest. I thought that I'd write a little something and it would get some notice before my passion would fizzle out. Thankfully, that's not the case and I'm very happy with that fact. Time for the shout outs. Remember: If I haven't listed you it's because at the time of my writing, your review probably hadn't come yet or I didn't see it. **

_**Metalhead411: **_**Thank you very much! I've tried my best to describe Jack's position currently. As for the mystery faction, they're closer than you think but further than what you know. I won't elborate anymore on that. **

**As for Airachnid and Jack, I have thought of several scenarios with the two but I don't know if I'll do a mini-lemon. Mainly because it seems that everyone is expecting that. Trust me when I say that when the two meet again it will be interesting. **

**As Jack and Arcee's relationship, remember they were already friends/comrades/partners and I'm just trying to take it to the next level. They've already risked their lives for one another so their's no need for a life/death situation to start things off or further them.**

**Finally for the lemon. I know Blackwolf219 is going to start making a bunch of them. Don't forget though, my idea is probably going to be different than anything he comes up with. Also, he's developing a story where the main focus are the lemons. I'm trying to get this lemon to be inspirational as well as emotional. Not to say that his won't be, but I think you get what I'm saying.**

_**Panther-Strife: **_**I wouldn't compare me or Jack to Light or L. Light's a genius with a superiority complex who was bored with his entire life. L was simply eccentric and reclusive. With me, I just felt school was useless at the time. Jack has just realized that there's no challenge anymore and that school won't really matter in the end. He can learn virtually anything now, but outside of pratical use, he has no need for most forms education as far as human life goes. His immortality has rendered trying to get a job useless because of the hoops he'd have to go through just to appear normal and even then he wouldn't really fit into the world like before. And thank you for your review.**

_**Ghost0fOnyx: **_**Thank you and I'll to keep things entertaining.**

_**Negima Uzumaki**_**: Trust me I thought about having more techno-organics but it then just felt cliche to me and I felt that the value of it would've worn off. That and I would've had trouble having several different focuses to that extent. **

**About Jack's reaction to Arcee, there was a reason for that. Remember that Jack has been raised to be a human with human expectations. Every human has an idea of the basic outline for how life can go. This outline is made up of elements that everyone experiences. For Jack, these elements have been ripped out. He has only lived as and prepared for the life of normal human being. Even with the war, he was still a normal human being at the end of the day. **

**The full weight of his choice and transformation was hinted at in earlier chapters. But it didn't sink in until the last chapter. Not a couple minutes after this hits him, he has the confrontation with Arcee. Jack has had literally no time to try and internally sort out this issue. He would've snapped out on **_**anyone **_**who had pushed it. I just made it Arcee because I wanted her as a character to truly see, firsthand, how much he has been affected by this. Her reaction to this will be in this chapter. **

**Also, about the length, I apologize. I'm just extremely cautious about how long I let emotional scenes run. Too short and the impact is lost but too long and it becomes useless. I watched a show called Gundam Seed and it embodies everything that can go wrong these types of scenes.**

_**Ultimate10**_**: Thank you! I'll try and keep everything interesting. As for Jack's immortality, I believe that you lose something for everything you get. Jack has lost the very basis for his human exsistance and he now has to rebuild himself around his new form of life. **

_**Guardian of Azarath**_**: Good to know that I didn't play it up too much or something. I just went with my gut instinct about what to write honestly.**

**As for the relationship, you are quite correct. Arcee is pretty much the only female he can have anything meaningful with. 'Cause Jack ain't going to Airachnid...willingly. I wouldn't...lest I had a death wish. (Seriously, she's a SPIDER! What will she do when she's done? Black Widow sending off any alarms? I know she's not a black widow but I take no chances!)**

**As for Cybertronian reproduction, I've got material for how it works exactly. I will note now that reproduction is different than sex with them, though. As I write this, I've got the whole thing figured out in my head and I do mean the WHOLE thing! I have designed how it will work, what goes where, and even why the details have been so sketchy. (If you go to a Transformers wikia, there are several speculations but no definete answer. I have MADE that answer!) **

**This idea I have created will eleminate the size issue one way or another! Remember, I've never seen a Transformers' lemon scene AT ALL, so I'm working with my own imagination along with what we/I already know. I'll see if I can pave a new path in TF fanficion with this.**

_**Bio team2**_**: Thank you. **__

Chapter #6: Truth

Jack was sitting on a berth at back at the Autobot base, shifting his position ever so often. He was currently surrounded by the Autobot team along with June, Miko and Raf. Arcee had just explained basics of the situation. She hadn't give the exact details but more of Jack's symptoms than anything else. The reaction from everyone was too be expected. Most of them seemed very sympathetic, with the exceptions of June and Ratchet. June looked at her son with sadness and concern. Ratchet was concerned in his own way but mainly he beared a look of annoyance.

"You never contacted us straight-away because...?" the old medibot drawled.

Jack threw him an annoyed look. "Ratchet, other than the fact I couldn't eat or sleep for very long, I FELT fine. Like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. I wasn't getting tired from the lack of food or sleep. How can I report something's wrong if there doesn't seem to be anything wrong? It could've just been because the milk was bad or an small case of something similiar to insomnia."

Ratchet gave a small grunt. "You still should've said something."

"No use crying over split milk in this case."

June stepped up to him next. "Jack, there's more, isn't there?" Jack bowed his head at the question, refusing to meet her eyes. "Please, just tell us. We all just want to help. That's all." she urged gently.

Taking a calming breath, Jack spoke. "Okay, I don't know if Ratchet told any of you the results of him scanning me a little after I changed..." He looked around to see everyone's expressions and was met only with confusion. "...he found that my body is renewing itself, constantly. This process is so powerful, it's really stopped me from aging. My life span is more comparble to Cybertronians than anything else."

Silence fell unto the room and Jack's words sunk in. The group turned their sympathetic expressions towards their resident medibot. The red and white 'bot was given a front row of seat of their various expressions of seriousness and disblief. For his part, Ratchet seemed to shrink slightly at the group's unspoken intensity. However, he still wasn't done with his explantion just yet and also decided to spare Ratchet the bout of questioning he was about recieve.

"Don't blame Ratchet." He spoke calmly. "He probably thought that I should be the one to tell it. I mean, it doesn't really effect my ability to do whatever you need me to do." Jack took another deep breath. "But that's not it. I've noticed that I can barely feel anything anymore. When you hugged me, mom, I could tell you were hugging me but I just couldn't feel it. It was like my body was just aware of it. There was not comfort behind it like before. The only upside is that my intelligence is has increased. And even that's got a bit a downside because I know I can learn almost anything at any time. The whole immortality thing just complicates everything I know."

"Jack what exactly do you mean?" June asked.

Jack looked up, meeting his mother's eyes. "Mom, what am I going to do? I have to hide what I actually look like now. If I try to just live my life the regular way, everything will just be a lie. What will I do when I've been out in the world for years and years? Will I change my appearence to maybe look older? Well that'll only work for so long. People will expect me to die just like everyone else. Should I just reinvent myself after a couple of years? Never call myself Jack Darby after a couple decades? I can't hide forever. Add in the inability eat, the decreased amount of sleep and the touch issue and I've got nothing left really. I'll just be going through the motions and changing scenary every once and a while. There won't even be a point after a couple of years. I can't fit into a human life anymore...mainly because I'm no longer human."

By the time he was finished, June Darby was crying. Jack felt horrible for making her cry, but it was the truth and unavoidable. He had pushed this issue off and hurt both his mom and Arcee in the process. All he could do now was put his cards out on the table. Just as Jack was about to reach out to his mother a voice called out to them.

"Jack!"

The group turned see Agent Fowler walking up to them.

"I came as soon as you called Optimus."

The Prime nodded. He contacted Fowler when Arcee had brought Jack back to the base. While their alliance was becoming strained, Optimus felt that the agent needed to know what was occuring.

Fowler turned to Jack. "Myself and my department have been trying to locate and speak to you for the past couple of days-"

Jack interrupted in a tired tone. "No."

Fowler by the rebuke. "What do you mean 'no'? 'No' to what?"

Jack stared at the agent. "I can guess what you're going to ask. You, and by that, I mean the goverment, speficially the military, want to try and duplicate my abilities and body. And I refuse."

"Jack, think about this. You powers can do so much on their own! What if we had more like you? We would definetly have an edge on the Decepticons! We could possible end this war!"

"Even if that's true, it wouldn't stop there. Once the Decepticons are gone, you'll just keep your new breed of soldier around. But the difference will be is that you'll aim that at other countries as a deterence or actual military force."

"Now Jack, that's not true-"

"Of course it is! Why would you give up such a powerful resource? I'm sorry but no human government is that noble or naive. God, don't get me started on the social and political ramifications."

"Oh?" Fowler raised a brow. He wondered if Jack had thought this through.

The young man didn't disappoint. "I don't know if you've heard but I'm immortal! I'll be here for a long time, Fowler. I don't need to eat, I need little sleep and I have a high resistance to pain and trauma with the downside of reduced senstivity overall! The very things that would make the perfect soldier are the same things that help make regular human life virtually impossible! This body of mine is more like a prison than anything else! And you want me to help condemn God-knows-how-many others to the same exsistance! HAH!" Jack actually gave out a mirthless bark of laughter.

His face settled into an expression of disgust despite his tone staying pretty even. "Beisdes, even if this worked, how will you cover it up? How will you keep them all a secret? Oh, and you won't settle for a couple! The military will want a couple hundred just to be sure. God forbid that any of them are mentally unstable! You'd just have a bunch of dangerous super-soldiers running around! That's raises another question...you said you were trying to speak to me? When? I've haven't gotten any calls and no one's appoarched me about this. Let me guess, you were hoping to get me alone, so that if I refused, you could just take me by force? You'd just use something like my mom as leverage against me! Don't give me that look! The military doesn't give a damn about one person if they have something to really gain! So, would you hold these new super-soldiers at bay by threatening their families or the threat of death? And what if our allies want similiar soldiers? The problem will just grow. You say 'yes' you're dealing the same mess on a wider scale. Say 'no' and you've mutiple countries angry at us, which will just fuel the need to make more soldiers and push the situation further down the drain!"

By this point, Jack had jumped off the berth, standing right in front of Fowler. "And you want me to be party to any of that? No. HELL NO! FUCK NO! Right now, we've only got me to deal with. If something comes up, then that's only one person to terminate!" Jack ignored the gasps and horrfied looks he recieved. "I don't care for America's hidden agendas! The only thing I care about is beating the scrap out of the Decepticons and kicking them off Earth for good! Don't like that, well, too bad! Life has taught me recently that we don't always get what we want." Jack turned towards the others. His expression softened greatly. "I'm sorry that you had to hear and see that. I you want me, I'll be in the S.A.F.E. I need to hit something."

Casting one final look at Fowler, Jack quickly stalked off to the elevator.

("I'll go with him. He'll need someone to help him operate it anyway.") Bumblebee spokeup. He turned towards Raf. ("You wanna come?")

Raf nodded. He needed something to take his mind off it anyway. "Sure, Bee."

The scout picked up the young boy with one hand place him on his shoulder before walking away. Bulkhead and Miko followed aswell. Neither of them was needed for whatever was going to happen. That and it was apparent that Bulkhead couldn't stand being around Fowler at the moment. The wrecker had never liked the agent all that much and by the Pit, he really didn't like him now.

With their departure all that was left was Fowler, June, Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee. June looked to where her son and the others went before she turned towards Fowler. She had stopped crying but still some moisture had gathered around the edges of her eyes. Despite that, the nurse paid them no heed and walked up to Fowler. The agent had only a second before his head was sent reeling to the side, a red hand print quickly forming on his face. June had slapped him!

"I hope you're happy." Her voice came out restrained, quaking in anger. Like she wanted to say so much more but she didn't go on. Instead she turned toward Arcee. "Arcee, may I talk with you? Preferably in private."

The blue femme nodded. "If you really need privacy, June, we can talk in my quarters."

"That would be acceptable."

With that the two took off, leaving a still stunned Fowler standing in front of Optimus and Ratchet. Optimus felt more than a little guilty. They had protected Jack and the other's from all threats from the outside. In return, their human charges aided and protected them aswell. But this...this was different. Jack's transformation was made only possible by him giving the young human the Key to Vector Sigma. Jack may have accepted what was offered to him, but Optimus' choice to entrust the Key to Jack is what allowed this to happened. And now, Jack was faced with something that he could not be protected from or that even he, himself, could really fight.

Optimus looked at Fowler, who was gingerly touching his stinging cheek. "Agent Fowler," the Prime began. "I told you once, that I would not allow Jack to be taken. I still stand by that, now more than ever. Jack has expressed no desire to even consider allowing anyone to duplicate his abilities. I cannot allow you take him."

"I understand that Optimus. But, he is also a United States citizen. If I'm ordered to bring him in, I don't have choice. No matter how much I don't want to."

Ratchet glared down at the agent. "As Jack said himself, he is no longer human as you know it. He is now much more like us than you now. As he said, what will you do? You can stand there and hide behind your orders if you wish. But you have no way to make Jack do what you want."

Optimus decided to speak up before Ratchet possibly provoked Fowler. "Agent Fowler, I think it best if Jack were to remain here with us."

Fowler looked up in shock. "Optimus, you can't do that! He's human, a teenaged human at that!"

"Mentally, you might be right. Jack is not even an adult by human standards. However, he is growing quickly. This war is forcing him to mature. I have seen it. I would not have entrusted the Key to Vector Sigma if he wasn't ready. That trust was not misplace. Also, as Jack himself said to us not long ago, he is no longer human. It saddens me to say this, but your world has nothing more to truly offer him. All you can do is remind him of the life he could've had. It stand to reason that he would also be safer here."

Fowler's shoulders slumped. He knew they were right. He knew that there really nothing he could do. But he had to try, so that when he went back to his superiors, they would also understand that Jack would, could and should not be pressured into trying to replicate his abilities. Personally, Fowler felt bad for the young man. His life had been ripped apart and there was no going back.

Fowler drew in a deep breath. "I'll report this to my superiors. I'll try to convince them that you're right. Hopefully, they'll see it as you do."

Without another word, Fowler walked away. His mind full ideas of how this would turn out. His heart, heavy with the knowledge of the burden that one Jack Darby now had to bear.

((XXXX))

The inside of Arcee's quarters was, non-suprisingly, sparse. Just a berth fitted for a femme of her size. It was accompanied by a lamp that resembled those used by humans but to a much larger scale. June took a seat on ther berth with Arcee right next to her. The two sat in silence for several moments before June spoke.

"Arcee...what is my son to you?"

The question was simple, almost innoncent. But it was just such a question that caused Arcee to almost panic. She hadn't been expecting that. She assumed that June would her to watch out for Jack more or maybe...okay, she didn't know what else June could ask. That didn't make it any easier answering that question.

If Arcee had been asked this when they first met, she would've said an annoyance. She might still have been reeling from the death of Cliffjumper, but it was honestly what she thought at the time. Back then he was a duty. Nothing more, nothing less. Something she had to guard. Over time though, he became something _more_. She'd like to call him her partner.

But he was even more than that. She remembered when they first met. At the time, he thought she was a motorcycle. He admired her. When he touched her, she felt something. She couldn't describe it. Something in her spark bloomed when he did. She didn't want him to stop. It took every once of training she had to repress that feeling.

After Fowler's rescue, Jack attempted to walk away from the situation. The war. The danger. The Autobots. _Her_. And that hurt. It hurt more than she thought it would or would've admitted. Again, she beat that feeling down. She tried to rationlize it. It was better that way. He was safer. She would never be distracted. Everything was better that way. It didn't help. Her processors just focused on his absence. She wanted him there. That was why she went back.

Later on, she learned Miko had also tried. The Japanese girl tried to bring Jack back. Arcee felt a little jealousy at that. Miko was a human girl. An _attractive_, human girl. An attractive, human girl who Jack would more likely relate to than her. But he didn't come back. At least, not for her. He came back because, _she_, asked him to. He came back for _her_. The buried part of her that was just a femme, couldn't have felt more happiness and satsfication at that.

The all of these _feelings_ she had had and she thought of all the life and death experiences they had been together. Jack showed time and time again, that he was different. Different from other humans. He was different from Fowler, Raf and Miko. He was compassionate and level-headed. He was the first to understand the stakes of their war. He was young and inexperienced but competent. Despite the fact that he had been just a small, frail, human being, he risked his life for her. Over and over. He never gave up and never stopped.

When she and everyone else thought Jack died, she nearly lost her sanity. Anger had consumed her. For that brief period of time, she contemplated just going out into the desert, attracting as much Decepticon attention as possible, taking out any and all that showed up. Whether she would've lived and died, it wouldn't have mattered.

Fortunately, Jack returned them. To her and seemingly better than ever. When she learned and saw what he could do, she felt several thing. Happiness that he was alive, amazment at his abillities, and dissappointment. Yes, dissappointment.

"June," Arcee began slowly and tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I don't know...I don't know what to call him. I want to say that's he's my partner. My friend. But that's not it feels like and not what I want to say. I..." She hesitated, trying to find the words.

June stared up at the blue femme for a moment. She watched as Arcee tried to articulate what she was feeling. June then spoke in a gentle tone. "You want more. More than what you two have now."

Arcee nodded. "Yes. For a long time now. But I couldn't say it."

"Why?"

"Because, we were just too different. I couldn't give him what he needed. Not like a human. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. But now...after he came back from Cybertron and changed everything became different. When I saw what he could do, a small part of me was dissappointed. I felt like he didn't need me anymore. Like I was obsolete." Arcee let some air pass through her vents, similiar to a human sigh. "Earlier today, I knew something was wrong but he didn't want to talk. I made him talk, June. I was confused, angry and hurt that he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But when I wouldn't let him go, he snapped at me. He told me everything. He was in so much pain. I didn't know how to help."

June listened to the Autobot, calmly sitting there as Arcee recounted Jack's reaction. When Arcee was finished, June considered what to say. She never imagined this. She never imagined that her son would be caught up in something like this. Or that he would change so much. But she saw the differences in him. They had been a good thing. And sitting in front of her was one of the biggest reasons he changed.

"Arcee. Jack is hurting. You know this and I know this. Ever since I found out about you, the other Autobots and your war, I've tried to be there for him. Even more than ever before. But he matured, he got to the point that I had to sit back, watch, and hope that he'd make it. And now, he's changed again. He's in a place where I can't reach him. He's my son. I love him. I want what is best for him. But I can no longer be his by his side like I used too." June looked right into Arcee's optics. "But you can. You care about him. And I know he cares about and trusts you. _You_ can help him._ You can _be there for him. _You can give him what he needs_."

Arcee looked at the female before her. "But-"

June cut her off in resolute and imploring tone. "But nothing. There's nothing that I or any other human can do for him. Offer him. And yet, you can. You can help him heal. You can understand him. There's nothing stopping you but yourself. You want hurt him. And he needs you...as much as I think you need him. Will you let him go on? In pain? Until the weight he's carried and is now carrying breaks him?"

"No." Arcee said. Her voice was a whisper. "_Never_."

June smiled at her. "Then why are you still here with me? Why aren't you with him?"

Arcee didn't need to be told twice. She got up from her berth and quickly went to the door. Before left out it she looked back at June with a soft, small smile. "Thank you, June."

"No. Thank _you_, Arcee."

((XXXX))

Agent Fowler sat at his desk. He was still mulling over everything that had happened recently. As he mentally reviewed everything that had happened. His pondering was stopped by the ring of his phone. He flipped it opened and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"What is the status of Jack Darby?" the question was clear and monotone. "We've been watching him for days and have had plenty of oppurntunities to speak with him. However, we listened to you and did not approach. As such, you had better have good news."

Fowler tensed. "I'm sorry but we won't be able to obtain him."

There was a pause. "...What?" the voice on the other end turned harsh.

"He refuses to come and Optimus will not allow it anyway. I think they're right to say no."

The voice became a hiss. "It doesn't matter what you _think_! All that matters is Darby! We had the change to take him for days but _you _stopped us! Now we have lost access to him! MECH is on the move, and our only new edge is quite possibly gone!"

"There was no 'edge' from the beginning!" Fowler yelled.

"This isn't over, Fowler!" the voice yelled.

"Oh, yes it is! You even won't get anywhere near him! Not with the Autobots around!"

"We will have his aid! With you or without you..." the voice trailed off.

Fowler ended the call with a snarl. He had to warn Optimus and Jack. NOW. As Fowler rose from his desk, he suddenly felt something touch the back of his head. Before the agent could fully register the contact and what was happening, a trigger was pulled.

A muffled shot was let out.

Red blood flew across the desk.

A body fell.

And Agent William Fowler passed from this world.

**Author's Note: There's chapter 6 people. Man this took a minute. It's late night where I am and I'm tired. But I've got it done. **

**Well, Arcee and Jack will be talking next chapter. Finally! What's up this mysterious group? Who are they? What do they really want? How do they know MECH? Well, you will have to wait and see. You didn't think I was going to reveal this fast did you?**

**As for the lemon, it might be next chapter or it might by chapter 8. I don't know. Depending on the reviews and feedback, I'll make a decision. **

**Hope this made enough of an impression that you guys review. **


	8. Something True, Something New

**Author's Note: I see people are reacting to me killing Fowler. Well, that's expected. I'll elaborate more about it in my shoutouts. **

_**Kyuubi is Pimpin: **_**I knew I wasn't the only one who felt like that! :) **

_**Ultimate10: **_**Thank you. The lemon will be in the next chapter.**__

_**Terra: **_**You don't like it? You can't give constructive critism? Guess what? There's a little button in the left corner with an 'X' on it. You could've just clicked it. Or better yet: go write YOUR OWN STORY. **

_**Bio team2: **_**True. They've been through a lot and even more now. I'll try to portray the relationship as deep as possible. They already have the foundation, so they've just really got to work into it. **

_**Totem Prime: **_**That he is. I've nothing personal against Fowler. I was going to do character death for a long time. I had a lot of consideration before deciding whom it would happen to. I refuse to do it to any of the Autobots. The 'cons have yet to show as with MECH. I also absolutely refuse to do it to Raf or Miko. That left June or Fowler. In the end, Fowler drew the short stick.**__**Jack's had enough grief, he doesn't need anymore.**

_**Guardian of Azarath: **_**Thank you. Fowler did kind of expect it but that does show how dangerous this group is. They snuck into Fowler's office, which is most likely in a secured building, past all the people who would be in the building, past all the other security measures and killed him. Also, they had to have someone tailing him because immedialy after the call, someone was there to kill him. **

**As for Jack's argument, it was meant to show not only would Jack not agree but just how radical this level of thinking that the mystery faction is. So not only are they skilled, dangerous but quite possibly extremeists. It might take a minute before they learn Fowler's dead. A group this shady won't just leave his body in open display.**

**As for the lemon, I will leave it for chapter 8. This chapter will be the build up and will explain this radicial lemon idea that I've had for awhile. I do not plan to go the Pretender route. It is virtually blashempy here. I HAVE SPOKEN. :p Also, thanks for tips on the lemon. I really need the reassurance to not pull punches. Part of me is excited but there still is hesitation here. **

_**Metalhead411: **_**You're partly right. I took out Fowler because he was becoming obsolete. In the show, there's a place for him. Here, not really. That and I needed to have our mystery group do something. They've stalked in the background for a while. The fact that Fowler was holding them back was a clue to who they might be. **

**Sorry for the mistakes. Like I said, I was tired when I got done, so I didn't catch some of the mistakes. **

**As for the lemon, I'll wait for NEXT chapter. People are itiching for it, so I've got it make it good. Hence, it needs a good setup. **

_**BlackWolf219: **_**Thank you and I hope to keep you're interest. **

_**Negima Uzumaki: **_**Because, if I didn't have our mystery faction DO something then they would've probably just faded into the background. Second, it creates more possibilities of what could happen. I won't elaborate any more on that, though. My other reasons are in the other shoutouts. **__

Chapter #7: Something True, Something New

"Damn it!" A man with black/grey hair exclaimed. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and grey tie. He had just slammed his phone on his desk in fustration.

Fowler was dead and out of the way but that didn't stop the fact that the damage had been done. Jack Darby was out of their reach currently. The only way that they could gain access would be to have one of their own become the liaison to the Autobots. It was a gamble at best, but their only shot currently. With Fowler's 'dissappearence', it would take some time for everything to settle before a new liaison would be chosen. Not too long mind you, but long enough to be an...inconvience.

MECH...an organization that wanted to jumpstart Earth's technology for a 'newer world order'. A load of crap was what it was. They had more important things to worry about and therefore MECH must be removed. At any cost. But that was what they were for. When actions needed to be taken that were too dark to see the light of day, they, SHADOW, would be there to do the dirty work.

The man picked up his phone again and spoke calmly. "Get me Agent..."

((XXXX))

When Arcee reached the S.A.F.E. Jack, Bumblebee and Bulkead had just finished up and were discussing what happened.

("I had it covered.") Bumblee grumbled, arms crossed.

Bulkhead laughed. "Yeah, sure you did. That was why you got pinned down behind cover and it took Jack suggesting to use him as projectile to not only take out some of the drones but also give you quick backup."

("It wasn't that bad!")

Jack decided to add his own two cents with a snicker. "You had like six drones all converging on your position. Not to mention the ones that stopped attacking me and Bulkhead to go after you. There was so much fire, you couldn't even stick your head out to try and return fire."

Bumblebee decided to change the topic at hand. ("Jack, what exactly did you do anyway?")

"Oh, I just had Bulkhead throw me as hard as he could and I made my armor transform into a sphere. Kind of like a wrecking ball. Got to admit though, smashing through all those drones was kind of jarring." Jack said in a comtemplative tone.

("So you made yourself a living weapon?") Inwardly, Bumblebee was cheering. Mission successful. Topic de-railed. That changed though when he noticed Jack stiffened.

("Sorry.") The scout apologized.

Jack dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "S'okay. You didn't mean it like that."

The three finally noticed Arcee who was standing infront of them, hands on her hips and a brow ridge raised.

"What happened to Bee, now?" she asked with a smile.

Bumblbee groaned. So much for living this down.

Bulkhead was happy to answer. "Oh, he got himself cornered and it took me and Jack to pull his yellow aft out the fire."

("Did not!") Bumblebee protested.

"Really, then what was the whole 'Uh, guys I need help!' thing about?" Jack asked feigning panic and waving his hands for emphasis.

Arcee and Bulkhead gave a small laugh as Bumblebee skulked off with an air of mock depression.

"Still you did good, Jack. Keep this up and the 'con won't know what hit 'em." With that Bulkhead also walked off, leaving Jack and Arcee alone. The young and blue femme stood in front of each other for several moments of silence.

"Sooo..." Arcee started.

"I'm sorry." Jack blurted out.

Arcee blinked several times. "What?"

Jack sighed for continuing. "I'm sorry for snapping out on you earlier today. I didn't have a right to do that. You were just trying to help."

"Jack, you were angry and tried to warn me off. I didn't listen." Arcee said. "No need to apologize."

"Yes, there is." Jack insisted. "Since I've met you, you've done nothing but help me and let me help you. Doesn't say much when I can't do the same."

Arcee shook her head. "You're too hard on yourself." Jack stared at her for several moments and she gave a nervous laugh. "Alright, coming from me that doesn't mean much, but you know what I'm trying to say." She paused. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"What do you think about me? Better yet, us?"

Jack was taken aback by the question. Where was _this_ coming from? Now, over the course of his time with Arcee, Jack would admit that he had come to find her as attractive, for someone of a different species. Not that he'd tell someone that if they asked. It was different than looking at human girls, naturally. With human girls and woman, he more of admired them from afar. Their eyes, their skin, their hair, so on and so forth. But that was it. He didn't know any of them and his rank on the social ladder back at high school had never been high enough to attract any attention. Not that would matter now, there was no point so such a relationship or even trying to get one.

When he first saw Arcee, she had been the most beautiful bike she'd seen in his short life. With Arcee, he knew her. She was brave, strong, determined; the list went on. Whenever he saw her, his blood would get pumping. He knew something was going to happen, that they were going to do something. And no matter what it was, they were going to be right there next to each other. The hell with a date, they'd saved each other's lives more than a couple of times! So yes, he more then liked Arcee. But when he thought about, he ran into the same problems he was facing now. To his knowledge, they weren't physically compatible. Even with his newly extended lifespan, what could they _do_? She was larger than him and to his knowledge, Cybertronians didn't have the same _parts _as humans and probably didn't show affection in the same way. Right? Besides, he couldn't really feel thing very well right now.

"In all honesty?" Jack asked.

Arcee nodded.

"You are, by far, one of- no, the most amazing person I've met in my life." Jack admitted. "And I'm not just talking about the blasting and kicking 'cons to pieces bit. You're strong, funny, brave and my life would be a lot less if I hadn't met you."

"And the whole getting wrapped-up-in-an-alien-war thing?" To say that Arcee was surprised would've been the understatment of the century. Jack had never indicated he ever felt like this.

Jack thought for a second before answering. "I think that eventually, I along with every other human would get wrapped up in it eventually. You remember when Unicron was waking up? Everyone felt that even if they didn't know what it was. I got to tell you, I'd rather be here, with you and the other Autobots, trying to help anyway I can then not know what was going on than be out there and ignorant." Jack took a breath. "As for the war, you've got my back, right? And you've never let me down and I know you won't. I trust you with my life. You don't have to even ask."

During his whole explanation, Jack had been looking away. Mainly due to the fact that his face felt really hot right now. More then likely he was blushing. However, if he hadn't turned away, he would have seen the smile that had wormed its way on Arcee's face by the time he was done. The blue femme was honestly touched. After fighting a war for thousands of years, you naturally assumed that your partner trusted you, because that was the only way to succeed. For Jack to just admit that he trusted her completely, despite all the times he'd nearly been killed or hurt, made her happy.

"Actually, Arcee," Jack began, gaining the femme's attention. ", there is something else, too."

Arcee tensed. This was what she was waiting for. She hadn't know exactly to get Jack to talk about any feelings he might have had for her, if there were any. She just started asking questions and Jack opened up by himself. But right here, right now, was the do or die moment.

Jack went on, a little hesitation in his voice. "For a while now, I really liked you and I mean more then just a friend. But..."

Arcee was hanging off every word. "But?" she implored gently.

"...I always felt that it would never work. We were just two different physically, even if we got along. Also, I don't know what to describe what I'm feeling. God, I've never even been on date with a regular human girl."

"Neither have I." Arcee admitted, causing Jack to look up her. "I've never been on a date before and most definetly not with a human girl."

"What was everyone blind on Cybertron?" Jack asked, disbelieving. "How could you not have gotten a date?"

Arcee gave him a flat look. "By the time I came online, the war had already started and had been going for thousands of years. Doesn't leave much time to start a relationship."

Jack winced. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The point is Jack, I asked you that because..." Arcee fidgeted for a second. "...I care about you Jack. More then just a partner or a friend or a sibling."

"Arcee..."

"Please just let me finish. I know we're different species, I know you're going through something I'm sure I can just barely imagine, but I want to try, Jack. I'm not asking for anything else but a chance. That's it." Her tone was soft and her expression pleading.

Jack looked at her and felt his something in him sieze up. Part of him wanted to gently deny her, stop them both from getting hurt. This was the part of him that was still bitter about his entire situation, still in pain. And yet, he couldn't. He couldn't deny this chance. He couldn't the hope for something better, for her, for himself, from bubbling up.

"I want to try aswell, Arcee. I want to try and make this work." His words came out shaky but hopeful.

"That's all I'm asking, Jack."

Slowly, the femme leaned down until her and Jack's faces were so close that Jack could actually see his reflection off her shiny chrome. They most have been thinking the same thoughts because they quickly closed what little distance was left and captured each other's lips. At that moment, there was nothing else. No war, no base, no differences, nothing outside of what they were sharing. To the two, there was only with feeling of something akin to electricity between their lips. Hardened flesh or tough metal, it didn't matter. This feeling spread from their lips and to their entire bodies.

Only the fact that Jack had to breath stopped their wonderful moment. When they seperated, Jack stared into Arcee's optics. He raised a hand, brought it to gently carress Arcee's smooth cheek. The femme smiled contently at the contact, knowing full well what it meant. She placed her own on top of it. They WOULD find a way. With this unspoken agreement between the two, they broke off, Jack walking back to the elevator, a smile present on his face. Arcee watched him go, feeling better than she had in a long time.

As Jack vanished out of sight, Arcee brought her hand to where Jack's had been on her face. Surprisingly, she could feel that the surface was warm where he touched.

"_It's amazing what two beings who are so similiar but so different can create together, isn't it?_"

Arcee's optics widened. She didn't recognize that voice. Immedialy, her soldier instincts kicked in and she spun around, her blaster at the ready. What she saw, nothing could have prepared her for. Standing, or rather _floating_, slighty above her, and transparent was a rather tall Cybertronian. A _female _Cybertronian at that. The other femme's armor and components had a rather regal look and feel to them and where a brilliant silver and black. Her components had various sharp edges giving her the appearence of a knight. Out of the back of the femme's head was a large and thick collection of black wires that were twisted together in imiatation of human hair that came down to the bot's knees The entiriety of her optics were a glowing blue-white. Despite all this, the most eye-grabbing thing was her size. This femme, even if she had been standing, would've easily towered over Arcee and probably even Optimus and Bulkhead!

Arcee's mouth almost dropped open but she held her defensive stance. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

The strange bot gave Arcee a questioning look. "_You really don't know who I am?_" When Arcee didn't respond the bot shrugged nochanlantly. "_I guess it's not surprising. I doubt much of what my brothers and I looked like would be shroudded in mystery._"

Arcee raised a brow ridge. "'Brothers'?" It took a few seconds but her processor finally found a connection. If it wasn't for past events she wouldn't believe it. "Y-You can't b-be..."

"_I see. Finally, figured it out? I am Solus Prime the Maker. One of the Thirteen and their Master-Artificer._"

Arcee withdrew her blaster and swiftly dropped on one knee. "I am honored to speak you!" Standing infront of her was the first female Cybertronian to ever come into exsistance!

Solus gave a light laugh. "_Please rise, Arcee. I am here for a reason and it is not to revered._" The ancient Prime spoke gently.

"What could a being like you, want with me?"

Solus' expression became sullen unexpectantly. "_Arcee, I am here to help. You see, when Prima and Maximo offered the young human you call Jack, Primus' gift, they did not know exactly what they would be doing to the boy. It was not intentional, they simply did not know the nature of human life and therefore, could not foresee what would occur. None of us could. But there is no going back now. We cannot change it. We cannot take it back. He will need it._" Solus smiled slightly. "_Understand this Arcee, I have watched you for a long time. I watch all female Cybertronians. I saw what you went through with the loss of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. I also saw what Airachnid did to you. I watched as you descended into anger and despair. But I also saw when you met young Jack. Since then, you have come a long way. You both have. What I see is the pontential for something beautiful. Something that hasn't been seen among us Cybertronians. Love is not unknown, but it has yet to be seen with another species._"

"What do you mean?" Arcee had a vague idea about what Solus was talking about but not completely. Don't get her wrong, she was happy to hear that she and Jack could be together but why would that require Solus' intervention.

Solus laughed again. "_I see you are confused. In trying to help young Jack, my brothers caused him pain. I am here to aid in the clensing of that pain. Hence, I am here to aid you. What I offer is the ability to bond with young Jack._"

"And what exactly does THAT mean?" Arcee remembered how Jack spoke of taking someone's offer and not asking questions. If his situation was any indication, then she was going to find out as much as possible before she agreed to anything.

"_Simply put, I will reformat you. You will be stronger, faster, more capable than before. But I will also give you something else. Now, what that is, is something you will have to discover on you're own._"

Arcee stared at the Prime and crossed her arms. It was an enticing offer but "...So no downsides? A little hard to believe after what happened to Jack."

"_I understand your hestiation and I would be lying if I said there wasn't a downside. There is, however, it is only one and even then, it is easy to overcome. I will say no more_."

The blue femme weight her options. If she took this deal, she would become a more efficient soldier and be able to 'bond' with Jack. Who knew what Solus Prime meant by that? There was also the downside she mentioned. But she said it was minimal and could be overcome. At least she admitted there would be a consequence.

"I'll take it."

Not a moment after those words left her mouth, Arcee vision turned pure white. A strange feeling washed all over her. It felt like something was leaking into her body. All her parts: her armor, her servos, her optics, everything! She felt like something was dismantling her and resemebling her seamlessly from the inside out!

By the time the feeling subsided, her vision faded to black.

((XXXX))

"Loo...she's...king up..."

Slowly, Arcee opened her optic only to be greeted to the ceiling of the base's main floor. After waiting a second for her optics to adjust, Arcee looked to her side. She immedialy noticed that she was in the medlab and on a berth. She also noticed that everyone was around her, staring at her. Alle xcept for Ratchet who was busy monitoring all the various scans he was conducting. Optimus stepped to her.

"Arcee, do you recall what happened?" Optimus asked gently. He was staring at his SIC with a concerned look. Well infact, everyone was. They all looked like they were seeing something for the first time.

The femme thought back for a second before several memories assualted her. Jack, Solus Prime, deal, change, strange feeling and then nothing.

"It's a bit of a story..."

Ratchet turned away from the monitors. "It had better be!" Ratchet said, his voice laced with sterness. "For all basic purposes you've been reformatted! Not only that, you've acquired several components that I can't determine the usage of. And if that wasn't enough, what I do recognize has been ehanced! I don't know whether to marvel at this or give up trying to understand it all!" The field medic took a moment to calm himself.

Jack now spoke up. "Arcee, what _happened_?" His head was on a swivel, looking up and down her body.

Arcee followed his gaze and looked down at her own body. She was shocked by what she daw but not overly surprised. She looked...different. For the most part, she resembled herself except for several things. For one, she noticed that her armor was different. It was sleeker and smoother. Her legs in particular seemed to lack angles. Where before she could see the various servos in her joints were now completely covered by blue, black and pink armor. As Arcee inspected herself more she found it was the same wherever she looked. None of her inner workings or joints were exposed. Arcee even checked her shoudlers and over them. She noticed that silver armor even covered the servo between her arm and shoulder. Her wings had even changed, becoming crescent shaped angled upwards with a single point.

"I..." Arcee started to say something but then something happened. This feeling rose up in her. It was like the feeling when she transformed but different. But just as she tried to concentrate on the feeling, it vainshed and was replaced by something else. It felt..._cold_. The metal berth and the air felt cold. Arcee instinctvley hugged herself.

"By the AllSpark!"

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"What's wrong?"

"SOMEBODY COVER RAF'S EYES!"

There were various other exclaimations made as the group started that the femme. Every single on of them looked at her in shock.

"What? WHAT? Why are you all looking at me like that? And why is it so cold?" Arcee was looking around for answer but no one said anything. '_Maybe taking that deal wasn't such a good idea_.'

**Author's Note: Well that's chapter 7 people. Man, I know people are gonna be speculating about what happened but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter! Along with the lemon. :)**

**Before I go, I will say right now that Arcee is NOT HUMAN. Someone, somewhere will draw that conclusion, so I'm shooting it down now! **

**I know the cliffhangers are killing some of you, but, hey, it give you all something to look forward to. **

**Peace and the Masta is out!**


	9. Carpe Diem

**Author's Note: Okay this is gonna go real quick. Time for the shoutouts.**

_**Ultimate10**_**: Thank you and I'll try to meet your expectations here. **

_**Guardian of Azarath**_**: Thank you. I've had to push myself more to be able to write those dialouges and it shows. It's easy to fall to cliche so I take my time and think it out. I had to keep in mind the things I already As for Arcee's reformat, I think you'll like it. As for the reactions, I had fun with them despite how short they were. And man, did I have fun with this. I won't go into details here but you know where to look. **

_**Panther-Freedom02**_**: Good to hear that their interactions are much better. You'll have to read to get the answers to your questions. Well, most of them, I don't about that one with June though...I just don't. It hadn't crossed my mind. **

_**Metalhead411**_**: You've really help me all these weeks and your suggestions really helped to smooth out my idea. I was able to build an outline with their aid and then filled in the details with what I wanted. **

_**Negima Uzumaki**_**: I'll neither confirm nor deny any of that at the moment. :) **

_**Panther-Strife**_**: Had to give them a name sometime. As with everyone else, I'm not giving up the details since they're in the story. I don't know what I'll do with Airachnid just yet. **

_**RexBlazer1**_**: Thank you. Glad to see my extra effort paid off. **

_**Terra**_**: It's okay. As an owner of a Xbox, I understand. I didn't take it personally. **

**I know it seems I'm being very sparse in my shoutouts, but I don't want to give away too much. **

Chapter #8: Carpe Diem

Sitting there on the berth was a seemingly naked Arcee. Her armor had disappeared into the recesses of her body. In its place was slightly reflective, smooth chrome colored skin. Blue lines ran up her arms, legs, back and front. The femme's body had come to resemble a human female's. One could see that her her figure seemed to be sculpted of nicely toned muscle, her physique now reminscient of runner or even a dancer.

Arcee, who had no sense of human decency, had left much on display. Her chest. which had formally been similiary shaped like a human's female, was just like a human female's. From her hung two orbs simply too perfect in shape for any human woman to achieve. They were a good size, a large D cup if looks meant anything. Heck, they looked even larger considering that Arcee had her arms crossed underneath her bosom. They were even complete with dark blue areola and nipples...which were currently erect given the colder air inside the base. If one's eyes were to travel downward they would be treated to something even more amazing. Between Arcee's legs was a dark blue slit. The only other thing of notice was Arcee's size. When her armor retracted, the femme had shrunken a great deal. She had gone from her standard height to about 7'0". The only armor remaining was on her head and even this there was a change. The pink 'horn' that adorned Arcee's forehead had shrunk considerably.

The reactions around the gather 'bots and humans varied.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stared at their changed comrade with a mixture of concern and confusion. It was obvious they had no idea what was going on.

Ratchet was furiously going over his scans, muttering to himself from time to time.

June had her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Years of being a nurse had pretty much prepared her for the sight of a naked body. Now a two story robot turning into a larger than average human was something else.

Miko's jaw had fallen open and she had yet to close it. There was even a small twitch in her eye. From surprise or possibly even jealously was anyone's guess.

Jack had suddenly found the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world. That didn't stop his face from becoming beet red. The young man was trying to think of anything else and was rapidly failing. So his brain assumed what most males' would in this case: dull stupor.

Raf's reaction was a little more...animated.

"Hey, what is it? Let me see!" He was currently trying to remove both Jack's and Miko's hand which were clapped over his face. "C'mon guys!"

That seemed to snap Miko out of it. "OH NO! It suddenly got X-rated up in here!"

"What's 'X-rated'?"

"Something that you don't need to know or see just yet!" She thought to herself for a second. "Don't go looking it up!"

"It can't be that bad!" Raf insisted, still tugging at their hands.

"You're too young! It could SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!" The Japanese girl yelled frantically.

That final exclaimation seemed to penetrate June's shock because she was next to say something. "ARCEE! TRANSFORM BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME, MISSY?"

Arcee looked towards the nurse with a confused expression. "What did I do-"

June actually stomped her foot to get her point across. "NOW!"

Not wasting a moment Arcee quickly transformed back, her armor and normal size returning. At the same time, she couldn't help but notice that the cold feeling she had been getting since her 'transformation' was gone.

"Jack, you can look up now and you and Miko can let Rafael go now." June said, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to regain a sense of composure.

The two teenagers let their younger friend go, who immedialy started looking for something different about Arcee. He didn't hide his disappointment when he saw her in her armored state.

"Nurse Darby, why did you demand that Arcee transform back?" Ratchet asked. "I was just about to scan her so that we may start to understand what has occured here."

June turned towards the medibot with an disturbingly calm expression. "Ratchet, after what I just saw, I could probably tell you more than any scan could."

Ratchet looked skeptical. "Really?"

June nodded. "Really."

Optimus decided to step in. "Ratchet, if nurse Darby understands what has happened to Arcee, we should trust her evaluation."

"Thank you, Optimus. But before we do anything, can someone take Rafael somewhere else. He's...too young for this material."

("I'll do it!") Bumblebee voluntered. The scout walked over to his friend, picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. ("We'll find something to do for a while.")

"O-Okay..." Raf relented.

The moment that they two were out of earshot, June started to speak. "I'm sorry for that but there just some things that younger human children don't need to know yet." She took a breath. "Before I go into my explantion, Ratchet, can you describe what you found."

"Arcee's body and servos have changed drastically. No, everything about her has changed in some way. Her armor appears to be denser than it was before. There are also several layers of some form of soft metal I can't identfy. Her energon reserves have increased substantially. She has thousands of clusters of new circuits that I can't tell the function of. Her joints and servos are a combination of the regular servos that we Cybertronians have but at the same time she has another layer of some substance covering them. It's like everything about her has been changed or advanced. Take for istance the component I said I was marveling at earlier. We Cybertronians have several components for the consumption and processing of energon. Arcee has an extra component that, unless I'm wrong, is some type of converter."

"Uh, a little more specific, please?" Arcee asked. Just what exactly had happened to her?

Ratchet looked at the monitor one more time before answering. "I can't. This new addition to your physiology is so advanced it's like nothing I've every seen before. All I know is that I converts something into energon."

"Ratchet, may I see the monitor and your results?" June asked.

The medibot moved out the way to allow June to get closer. June looked up and the schematic on it. While there were things she didn't recognize which were most likely Arcee's Cybertronian parts, she did seem a resemblence to things you found in the human body. As June continued to mentally note what she was seeing, her eyes began to widened in surprise.

"My goodness." June whispered, loud enough for only Ratchet to here.

"What do you see?"

June turned towards Ratchet with a stunned look. "Ratchet, please try to humor what may very well be a bout of temporairy insanity. If you would?"

"I'll...try?" Ratchet was now confused, even more then he had been before. It left him a little irritable.

"Ratchet, how do Cybertronians reproduce?"

Everyone's eyes or optics widened at the question. Despite his obvious surprise, Ratchet was able to answer. "We Cybertronians are made from protoforms which are contructed from various templates. The protoform is then given life by being instilled with a spark from the AllSpark."

"So you don't have any form of sex?"

Ratchet considered the question. "I don't know about humans but we have the ability to connect our circuits to one another in order to stimulate a pleasurable response."

June nodded. "That's not too different from what we humans do. The difference is that our form of reproduction and sex are one in the same. It is something we use both for pleasure and procreation."

That had everyone of the present Transformers looking at the nurse. Bulkhead raised the question that was probably on everyone's minds. "Then how do you make a new human?"

"Human males and females have many of the same parts, so to speak. But we do have different parts depending on our gender. You see, when a male and female have sex there is a high chance that they will concieve a child. Both the man and the woman have half of the nesscessary blueprint for what the child will be like. That is why we humans can look so different or similiar to one another. Brothers and sisters will share common traits that they have gotten from their parents. The other difference between our species is how our children develop. Your protoforms are constructed while our babies or extremely young children are formed inside a human woman."

Now the Transformers were floored. They had never had a need to look up human reproduction. Why would they? It wasn't like they could reproduce with a human...

"What does this have to do with Arcee, Nurse Darby?" Ratchet asked. He didn't see where this was going.

June sighed. "Ratchet, your scan are showing me that Arcee has what I would guess is a Cybertronian version of a human female's reproductive system! She has a vagina, a uterus, a cervix, ovaries and fallopian tubes! Those circuits you couldn't identfy look awfully similiar to human nerve endings! That would explain why it felt cold to her! It's more than a little chilly in this base. Also, it looks like she even has something akin to a human hormonal system! She even has a form of mammary glands and as we saw earlier, she has breasts! Whatever did this has modeled her body after a human female's in almost every way!" June suddenly looked over to Arcee. She gave her a stern gaze. "ARCEE! Don't you dare get off that berth! And stop staring at my son like he's a hunk of MEAT!"

The rest of the group had been so preoccupied with June's explanation that they hadn't noticed that Arcee had been slowly moving closer to the edge of the berth. In fact, one of her legs was already off. What they did notice now, however, was seemingly blank look on her face and where her gaze led. Her optics were focused, unblinkly, straight on Jack. When said young man finally noticed, he started to fidget and squirm under her gaze. It got even worse when he saw Arcee's optics trail up and down. He knew that look. He had seen that look between so many students back at school. Quite frankly, he didn't know to take it as a really, really good thing or as the coming of the apocalypse.

It took a moment, but Arcee snapped out of her trance and starting glancing around to everyone. "What?"

June stared right at the changed femme with a gaze that could've melted solid steel. "We were just discussing what has happened to you but you seem to be preoccupied with staring at Jack. Now, I know my son's handsome, heck, I can't believe that some girl hadn't noticed him yet before all this. But could you _please_ pay attention?" June now had her arms crossed and was impatiently tapping her foot. "However, you've just showed us that you have something else...a _libido_." June almost spat the word.

"A WHAT?" Arcee asked, both brow ridges raised.

At this point Miko started laughing. The Japanese girl actually dropped to her knees, pounding her fist of the ground. She turned to Jack, still giggling hysterically. "Y-You...are...royally...screwed...literally!" She broke down into cackles afterwards, pointing right at him.

Jack's can turned a bright red and he started to sputter at her, unable to form an actual sentence.

"ENOUGH!" June yelled at the two. "This is honestly serious but we also need to know how this happened before I go any further." She whipped her head towards Arcee, who had taken to slowly moving away from the irate mother. June spoke to her in forcibly calm voice. "Now tell us what happened."

Arcee retold her encounter with Solus Prime as calmly as she could. During her explantion, she'd steal a glance or two at Jack, only to recieve something akin to a growl from June to keep her focused. When she was done, everyone was quiet and had become fairly serious again. She had told them everything, about her and Jack, about what Solus had said and why she even took the deal.

"By Primus." Optimus spoke. "In less than four days, two of our group have been visited by three of the Thirteen." Optimus turned so that he could look at both Arcee and Jack. "I have watched you both since you came into contact with each other. I always hoped that we would be able to truly coexsist with humans and that you would aid and support one another. I am glad that my hope was not misplaced."

"The only thing we have to worry about now is if anyone finds out about this." Ratchet supplemented. "The ability to possibly reproduce without the AllSpark is something that neither MECH or the Decepticons would ever stop trying to obtain. We MUST keep this a secret." He turned to June. "Now, what is this 'libido' you speak of?"

June sighed. "It's a person's desire to have sex. Arcee and Jack have admitted to being in a relationship and caring about one another beyond the professional level or even as friend. Humans have to deal with this whether they are in a relationship or not. The problem is that we humans are taught to control ours and even then it can be an issue to keep in check. Especially when we are attracted to or love someone. Now, we have a society that does much to teach us about sex and to do it responisbly. We are taught this for years. Even then there's no guranatee. Right now, Arcee has just been given a sexual drive and has no experience with it. And she attracted to my son. Deeply attracted."

"What's the worse that could happen? We just keep them from doing the 'squishy'." Bulkhead declared casually. He really didn't know what else to call it.

June rounded on the wrecker. "Libido can build over time. It could even start to interfere with her normal thinking process. There is even a chance that Arcee could descend into hypersexuality. Hypersexuality is when a person constantly craves sexual activity. It's better, and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, that she just get it out of her system." June actually gritted her teeth through the last part.

Jack stepped into the conversation at this point. "So you mean we've got to..." He trailed off faintly at the end.

"Yep!" Miko supplied with a grin. "Do the dirty deed! Knock boots! Make her scream your name! Take a nice long ride on her! Oh, you've already done that but I think this one will be a little more enjoyable!" She knew it was inapporiate but she'd never get a chance to make jokes like this ever again!

Jack's face lit up yet again but this time, he reacted differently. He turned towards Miko, blush still on his face, and spoke evenly. "You're right but if you don't stop going on about it, I'll be forced to KILL you. SLOWLY." Jack cracked his knuckles for emphasis. "I know where you live." He added omniously.

Needless to say, Miko backed of with a nervous smile and chuckle, her arms raised in a placating gesture.

With Arcee, she felt strange. Not in a bad but in a way she'd never really experienced before. She felt longing. Needing. Like there was void somwhere in her and she needed to fill it. She knew just where to look. This strange new part of her, had her taking in the looks of her partner. She could make out his physique even with his armor. Arcee had never felt the touch of bare human skin for an extremely long period of time. Or at least not on a part of her were she was a little more sensitive despite all the contact with Jack and the others. She hadn't really cared either but now, she wanted to know. No, scratch that, she NEEDED to know. Had June not caught her previously, there was every chance in the universe that she and Jack would be...

Wait. She realised something; she didn't know the first thing about human mating rituals! She wanted to do something that she had no idea what it was or how to do it! That needed to be fixed and fast!

"June," Arcee started. "...If we need to do this then I need to know what sex even is."

The room became deathly quiet as the words echoed of the walls. The Autobots only nodded in agreemenet. It made sense. Miko had started giggling again. June looked...odd. Her face was flushed, she was biting her lower lip and her right brow had taken to twitching. Jack...well, Jack did what must men when typically faced with over stimulation do: he fainted. As in drop backwards, arms and legs spread out like an eagle, fainted. Jack hit the floor with a thud. Miko stopped her giggling long enough to go over to the fallen teen. Giving him a quick once over, she turned to the others.

"He's good. Completely out of it, but good." She chirped and even gave a thumbs up.

"This might be for the best." Ratchet commented, his tone dry. "This is obviously something private. We'll move him to another part of the base. In the meantime, Arcee, I expect you to learn as much as you can. Nurse Darby, teach her well." With that he gave them a salute and started to walk off.

"You're not staying?" June asked, a brow raised in question. "I thought you were a doctor?"

Ratchet looked back. "Despite my curiousity and usual obligations, there are things that I don't need to know. THIS is one of them." He deadpanned. "That and you, as you so pointed out, have a higher level of expertise then I do in this field." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and continued walking, only stopping to collect the still out of it Jack.

Bulkhead and Miko quickly followed after the 'bot with Optimus bringing up the rear. The Prime turned and regarded June and Arcee.

"I wish you my best." was all he said before leaving aswell.

June looked to Arcee and sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "Look, when I pushed you to go after Jack, I didn't think this was going to happen. I don't regret it but I don't know what else I'm supposed to feel about it."

Arcee gave her a sympathetic look. "I know and until a while ago, I didn't think something like this was possible. I just...want to be with him. In every way that I can."

June smiled sadly. "You know, you being that honest makes it hard to be mad at you. I should feel lucky. I constantly worried that Jack would bring home some hussy off the street. It doesn't sound like him, I know, but if the last few days have taught us anything; it's that anything CAN happen. So I thank every higher power that is willing to listen, I'm glad my son met you, Arcee."

Arcee smiled. "Me too."

June clapped her hands together. "We have some reasearch to do it would seem. Let's get started, there's only some much time before Jack wakes up." She gave Arcee a once over. "And you don't look like you can take much more suspense."

It was true. Arcee's entire form actually seemed to be tremebling. The femme simply nodded. They both turned towards the computer and June started to bring up various videos and pictures.

((XXXX))

After about three hours, Arcee could easily say that she was floored. Humans had invented more way to mate with each other than she had probably taken out Decepticons! Missionary position, doggy style, spooning, cowgirl, standing, kneeling, and that was not even counting all the variations of just those!

"Well, we covered the basics and I think more than a couple positions." June spoke gently. It felt so weird, teaching the woman that you're so wanted to be with the nature of sex. Such were the duties of a mother...

"Uh-huh," Arcee nodded numbly. Personally, she was still overwhelmed. "You know, when something was typically squirting out of me, it meant something was wrong." She said faintly.

"During this, if something's coming out, you're doing right. I warn you know though, it might hurt the first time you make pentration. It doesn't for all women but it does for the majority."

"I'm used to pain."

"Well, no worries then."

"Actually, one worry." Arcee noted with a finger.

"Go on." June implored.

"What if he doesn't like it?" That was the biggest fear she currently had. That by some trick, some unlucky stroke of fate, despite everything they'd been through, he wouldn't want her. Things would never be the same if that happened. She wouldn't angry with him, she'd be crushed and that would be it. All meaning from her life would be virtually gone. All that would be left would be the war and if she survived that...Primus knew what she would do.

June looked at the hesitant femme and placed her smaller hand on top of her larger one. "Arcee, what you're going through is something every woman asks herself before they ever do this. Especially if they are extremely close to the other person. It's obvious that my son cares about you just as you care about him. I don't think you'll have to worry about him not liking it."

"Besides, I have plan." June smiled. "We'll need the others' help. But it should work. Trust me when I say, he won't refuse."

((XXXX))

When Jack awoke, he looked around him, expecting to see everybody gathered around him. He was greeted by silence and nothing but the walls of the base. Jack quickly noticed that he was laying on a berth. With no one to talk to or to question him, he got off the berth.

Jack immedially noted that there was a glowing arrow on the floor. He stared at it curiously before using his eyes to follow the direction it pointed. He easily made out another arrow. Somebody wanted him to follow them, it was obvious. But who would set this up? He was pretty sure no enemy had gotten into the base. At the same time though, no one else was around. There was probably little point in calling out to anyone. For now he'd have to follow the arrows.

As Jack made his way to one arrow after another, he remembered the events of the day. Snapping out on Arcee, being brought to the base, telling off Fowler, training with Bulkhead and Bumbebee his talk with Arcee...Arcee. Just thinking about that talk they had, got him bothered, in a good way. If he was honest, he'd say that he felt like the luckiest person on the planent. Just seeing her made him want to go on. After his body had changed and his life was hurled into a direction he could never had guessed, he'd been in the darkest pit of his life. Nothing felt worth doing. Like no matter what he did, it wasn't going to matter.

But that when she said that she wanted to be with him, it was like the world suddenly got brighter. It felt good to be alive, if to just know that she'd be there with him. Every step of the way.

Jack was brought of his small trip to Cloud 9 when he noticed that the latest arrow he'd come to was pointed at a door. Strange. Let it be known that Jack had been in none of the rooms except the S.A.F.E. He'd never been to any of the Autobot's quarters and didn't even know where they were. So that made him wonder where exactly this door led to.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." he mumbled to himself. When the door opened, there was nothing in the universe could have prepared him for what he saw.

Sitting across from the opened door and Jack, laid out across a smaller berth cloaked in a black, silken blanket with various candles located around the corners of the room, was Arcee. In her non-armored, human sized form. All of her smooth skin on display and reflecting the dim light that was provided by the candles. The blue lines that littered her body seemed to pulsate right before Jack's wide eyes. Her glowing optics captivated him and the sultry little smile that he could make out on her face, seemed to tease him. She sat there; her back against the wall, one her legs crossed over to obscure her newly acquired nether region, her face resting in the palm of her hand while her other arm laid at her side, doing nothing to hide her rather generous chest.

Only one word could describe this sight. Beautiful. Laying before him was a goddess. Her skin immaculate and her figure perfect. A being that, in his opinion, could not be matched by any human woman. In front of her, the ideal female that his mind had dream up since puperty could not even be compared to her radiance.

Before he had looked away because he had been embarrassed. Or at least that was what he thought. He knew why he really did it. He wasn't worthy of it. Any of it. He wasn't worthy to gaze upon her in this state and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. His mouth was suddenly dry, his face felt hot and he couldn't bear blink.

It seem that Arcee noticed this, because her small smile grew to a pleased smirk. "What's wrong?" her voice was low, husky. Low enough that Jack just barely caught it as it flickered across his hearing. "Scared?"

She was teasing him! "N-No!" he exclaimed softly.

Arcee removed her hand from her face and strecthed it out towards him. Using a single finger she beckoned him to her, speaking in that same husky voice. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Jack fully entered the room and allowed the door to close behind him. He made this far. No turning back now...

**(Warning: The Lemon will be starting here, right now. If you are a prude or against cross-species intimacy, it be best that you skip over this. Have a nice day.) **

(Insert theme: IN THE AIR TONIGHT by Phil Collins)

Jack slowly appoarched the berth. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he did. Arcee extended her hand again, for him to take. Jack reached for her hand with his own. As he did, his armor began to recede revealing his softer flesh underneath. When their hands met, a small spark traveled between them. It created a tingling feeling that ran up both their arms, causing Jack to inhale sharply and Arcee to give out a small moan. It was like some had connected them to an electrical outlet. But instead of hurting, it was like a warm massage that danced across their skin that left them both wanting more.

Arcee pulled Jack down so that he was on top of her. Jack's armor had retreated back into his form, leaving them equally bare to one another. As their skin made contact, more sparks flared between their bodies, causing the tingling feeling to increase. That had yet to do anything yet and they were already in heaven.

They shifted allowing Jack to place his arms on either side of her and Arcee, in return, to wrapped an arm around his neck, another around his back and her legs around his waist. Jack wasted little time before kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder, elicting a small moan from the femme. Slowly, he descended downwards, kissing every inch of her flesh as he went. Arcee started to writhe beneath him, grinding her hips into his.

Jack stopped once he reached her left breast. He took swiftly took the blue nub of her nipple in her into his mouth and began to suck on it. Arcee gasped at the sensation. Jack smiled inwardly. He was really just running on instinct, trying things that he heard or read about. He listened closely to her reactions and noted when she rubbed agaisnt him harder.

As Jack sucked her on breast, Arcee was barely aware the clear fluid that leaked from between her legs and the long shaft that pressed against her inner thight. How did humans get anything done when they could do this all day long? She moved her hand up to the back of Jack's head and pushed it closer to her chest. For his part, Jack had stopped sucking and begain to use his hot tongue to massage Arcee's tit. Arcee's response was to tighened the hold on his head by using her other hand and throw her head back.

"More...more...!" she gasped with dazed expression.

Jack was more than happy to oblige her. He began to massage her right best with his left hand. He squeezed it experimentally, loving the feel. Not to soft, not to firm, just perfect. Larger than a handful, but not awe-inspiringly huge; again, perfect. The femme arched her back and moaned at his touch.

Despite the success that he was getting with her chest, Jack decided to move on. He'd been doing that for a reason and if the wet feeling against his inner thigh meant anything than he was getting the right reaction. As he stopped his actions, he recieved an uncharacteristic whimper. He looked up to Arcee's face and could see the unasked question in her eyes. Why had he stopped?

Jack answer was to worm his way into position so that his member hovered over her opening. Giving her one last look, Jack plunged into her. Luckily for Arcee, there was no pain like she had heard. Instead, her new groin muscles clamped down on the intruder, refusing to let it go as she begin to rotate her hips around it, cooing loudly the whole while. The hot tingling feeling that they had been getting increased several times over.

Jack started to rise out of her and just when it seemed he was going to let the entire thing slip out, he slammed back down, sheathing his tool within her once again. He rose again, then fell with just as much force, causing the head of his cock to pound Arcee's cervix. He worked himself into a slow rhythm, rising and falling. Going up until only the head remained within her, then coming back down.

Arcee started to bucker her hips in tandem with him, moaning the enitre time.

"Yes, yes, yesssss! Come on, frak me!" Using her arms, Arcee pulled him into am animalistic kiss.

Jack icnreased his pace, now slamming into his femme with long, firm strokes, also rolling his hips to increase the pleasure for both of them. He could feel Arcee's inner walls undulating around him just as she could feel his cock pulsing within her.

"H-H-Harder!" Arcee stuttered out her demand, squeezing the man between her legs even harder for emphasis.

They were practically mad with pleasure. They just kept going and going, the sound of their flesh slapping of each other becoming louder. Jack gave one final thrust, crying out along with Arcee as he breached their final barrier and spilling his seed within her. They both collasped onto the covered berth, Jack still keeping his softening penis inside of her for the moment, not minding the feeling of her juices as well as his own sperm oozing out over his cock.

They were only able to kiss each other once before they both fell into a blissful sleep, fatigue finally catching up with them.

(End theme: IN THE AIR TONIGHT by Phil Collins)

**(Lemon Over)**

**Author's Note: Good lord in heaven, that took awhile! I know I didn't do more positions but I need to save material for later, you know. This was my first lemon and I hope I didn't let anyone down. This also I think my longest chapter.**

**Masta out. **


	10. Important NoticePlease Read!

**Important Notice **

**I'll be taking a couple days off in order to plan where I take the story line. With Fowler dead, the new faction SHADOW, in play, and me catching up with all the new episodes, I plan to play around with things. I have some ideas and would like a little feedback if possible. **

**Some of my ideas are: **

**Have SHADOW hit MECH before they finish Nemesis Prime and secure it for the U.S. and not tell the Autobots. Also have SHADOW finally get a liaison into the Autobot base.**

**Have the Decepticons find other artifacts.**

**Have Dreadwing come to earth without Wheeljack tailing him.**

**Airachnid still gets her Insecticon army. **

**Still have Silas transfer himself into Breakdown's body early due to losing Nemesis Prime. **

**I want to diverge into an AU while using the current material as a base. If I do this, I won't follow the storyline of the show naturally. I mainly want to do this so that I can be independent of it and not limited to what they reveal.**

**Nothing's set in stone and I wonder how you guys feel about all this. It may be my story but you guys are important as well.**


	11. The Stage is Set

**Hello, my dear readers! Look, I know that it's been awhile, but you have to understand that a lot has happened over the last several weeks. I had to take time to study for my finals and then prepare for a trip to New Jersey. I've been busy. Things didn't go completely as planned and I've been in a bit of funk.**

**As for the story itself, I've been wrestling with myself over what to do. After watching the last couple episodes, I've decided to go AU. 'Why' some of you may be asking. The answer's simple: I don't want to be confined to the storyline of the show anymore. Don't get me wrong, the show is awesome, but at the same time, it just feels like a lot work to rework the entire story line around my version of canon when it's not complete or at least extremly advanced like series such Naruto or Avatar. Sadly TFP is like neither. I want to take the story my own way in every sense of the word. This means that I'll be changing a lot of events, naturally. **

**As for the lemons, I WILL write more but don't expect this to turn into smut. I think I might do one every once in while. **

**As a shout out to Adam, who had numerous questions. You will get your answers eventually.**

Chapter #9: The Stage is Set

Adam Rogers was a tall, well built man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and swept back brown hair. He wore a dark green suit, white collared shirt, black tie and dark brown shoes. He stood infront of his employer, leader and current head of SHADOW, a man known only as the Director. The Director was seated behind his desk, smoking a cigar, staring at him with piercing green eyes.

"Agent Rogers," the Director began, his tone even. "I believe you know why we're here."

Rogers didn't miss a beat "Sir, I'm here due to our disposal of a recently developed liability."

"Correct. Agent William Fowler was an asset to us until recently. I believe that his contact with the Autobots clouded his judgement. He grew a little too sentimental. He forgot what he swore to do in the name of both America and SHADOW. That was unforgivable."

Rogers nodded. Fowler, like many other members of SHADOW, was recruited mainly due to his level of performance as well as his loyalty to the United States. It takes commitment to make the hard decisions. If Fowler was found lacking, then his removal was for the best.

The Director took a long drag on his cigar before continuing. "We've deposed of the body, cleaned up the mess, and gotten our cover story. Fowler was murdered by a MECH operative."

"And you wish for me to take his place?"

"Correct. I've already made arrangments."

"Is my objective the same as Fowler's?"

The Director shook his head. "No. Jack Darby and the Autobots are on alert for anyone trying to take him now, due to Fowler's last screw-up. I need you to simply play the role of liasion. Keep your eyes and ears open. Don't overplay your hand. They'll be hesitant to trust you, especially with our cover story and blame cast on MECH. They'll suspect that anyone could be a MECH operative now. You need to do your job well. You find anything relevent you report it back to me."

Rogers nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"Actually, yes. You just need to keep this up long enough for Agent Johnson to deliver MECH's lastest projects to us as well as their data. Once we have this, we'll use your new position to send the Autobots in, providing both the distraction needed to disapper with MECH's technology and giving them a good reason to trust you. That will put us in a better position to secure Darby. Any questions?"

"I have one. Do not take this wrong way, I'm simply curious. I was wondering why we do not just aid the Autobots? It would be far simpler."

The Director took a moment to consider the question. He sighed. "Because, we do not need them. Not really. We need their tech to deal with the Decipticons. Also, if we expose ourselves to them, they'll take same appoarch they have with the goverment. They will restrict us and that's if they give us the benefit of the doubt. Once we have their technology, their strength, we will destory the Decipticons without mercy. If the Autobots get in the way, they'll meet the same fate. With the Decipticons destroyed, we will vanish with the technology, eliminating the problems it would cause this great country-"

"Then we wait until the next threat. Forever vigilant." Rogers finished.

The Director nodded. "Correct, remember our oath."

"We watch, we wait, we listen. We are always present but never noticed. We do what is necessary, what is needed, and what is too dark for the light. We are SHADOW." Rogers recited.

Without another word, he saluted the Director and walked out the office.

((XXXX))

Checking her internal chronometer, Arcee was a little surprised to awaken after a mere four hours after her and Jack's love fest. It was only a little after midnight. The femme guessed that this was what Jack had been experiencing. Speaking of her partner, Arcee shifted her gaze downward slightly and was met with a mop of black hair. Jack was still asleep, surprisingly, or at least doing his best impression. They must of moved in their sleep as he was positioned right next to her. Instead of focusing on that though, she looked to his face.

Jack's expression was lax, one of peace and free of worry. So different than it had been earlier. So full of...self-loathing. Self-loathing for his very existance. He had nearly given up, something Arcee had never thought he'd do. Arcee brought her hand up and started to stroke his hair. Jack stirred slightly at the contact, but didn't wake.

Arcee smiled as she continued gently swept through Jack's hair. She finally understood why humans were so 'touchy-feely'. The simplest of gestures were addicting and what she and Jack had done together had felt so...so...there weren't any words to describe it. Even now, she still felt the effects of their love making.

She stopped stroking Jack's hair so that she could wrap her arms around him a pull him to her. Arcee closed her optics. It didn't matter if she fell back to sleep or not. She was happy.

((XXXX))

Agent Leroy Johnson was in Hell. He knew of no other way to describe it. Here he was, in a MECH base, in full MECH uniform. He was sitting in front of a computer screen, scanning over their data for Project Chimera and the still in production Project Nemesis. Not mention the development of EMP based weaponry...

The disguised agent sighed too himself. How long had it been since he'd seen his family? Five years. Five years since he saw his daughter in person and not through a secure video feed. Five years since he kissed his wife. Five years since he had to appeal and listen to Silas drone on and on but a new world order. In SHADOW, they simply did was needed to keep America safe. They didn't need any delusions of grandeur or twisted world views. The only thing that was needed was the determintion to what was neccesary and the skill to pull it off.

But soon, he wouldn't have deal with this anymore. Soon, he'd be back home, MECH would be crippled if not destroyed, and SHADOW would have all the spoils. Johnson was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps appoarching behind him.

Johnson glanced to his left as Silas hovered over his shoulder. It took all of Johnson's will power to not try and strangle the man right then and there. Oh, he get his soon enough.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to set things up for next chapter. I also wanted to show that SHADOW isn't just a bunch of crazies.**

**Next time: We find out a little more about Arcee's changes, Jack goes on his first energon raid, and the Autobots meet Agent Rogers and learn about Fowler's death.**


	12. Spotlight

**On with the shoutouts. **

**Terra: I've seen them. I might use some of them, I might not. It just depends where I decide to take the story. **

**SlipknotGhidorah: In many ways that's true. I would also like to thank you for suggestions. I did in fact go to the Transformers wiki to look up weapons. You'll have to wait and see as to what I do, but you've given me something to work with. **

**jesdavi: Thank you. The goal of last chapter was to set everything back up and start heading into a new direction. I hope to have some more crazy moments with Miko. **

**Guardian of Azarath: Glad to see I bring a little joy to someone's life. Yeah things don't always go as plan but I'm not giving up. Neither on my life or this story. **

**As for SHADOW, I really came up with it based on what I had hoped MECH would've turned out to be. I really wanted, for a long time, to see an organization that did not really side with either the Autobots or Decepticons but was not completely evil or crazy. MECH disappointed me greatly. I really don't like them because I don't find them interesting. They're the classic radical human organization but that's it. **

**Compared to the Decepticons, I look at them as a step down. The Decepticons are evil but they are interesting. Megatron's badass, Starscream and Knockout are hilarious, Airachnid's crazy sadistic but a great foil to Arcee, Dreadwing is interesting due to his honorable and loyal personality and Soundwave is mysterious/awesome wrapped in badass or simply put 'Soundwave is superior'. Breakdown didn't make much of an impression but he fits in nonetheless. After having such great characters and good times with them, we get MECH. I just feel like they're substandard overall. **

**As for Agent Rogers, who is the new liaison, I hope to flesh him out a lot more as well as the Autobot's reaction to him. **

**The converter will definitely be investigated and revealed this chapter. **

**Finally, about the lemons, if I hit a wall, I'll definitely take you up on the offer if I hit a wall. Thank you for that offer. **

**Metalhead411: I'm sorry for making it appear like I abandoned the story. If I were to lose my motivation, I'd give a notice and allow the story to be adopted by anyone who was willing. **

Chapter #10: Spotlight

"So, how many rounds did you guys go?" was Miko's first question.

For his part, Jack stood there with a stone faced expression. He refused to answer that question or any question that Miko asked regarding his and Arcee's first time. Had this been any other time, he'd be worried that Raf might've overheard them and be thankful that he could use the young genius' innocence as an excuse to save his skin. Unfortunately, Raf was preoccupied with Bumblebee and video games.

Miko pressed on. "I think I know what happened. You were like a hurricane weren't you?"

Jack stared hard at Miko. "...What?"

The Japanese girl grinned. "Exciting at first and then it ended in disaster."

Jack's brow twitched but he said nothing. Instead he took the blow to his pride in stride and turned on his heel and walked away.

Miko started to chase after him, continuing her onslaught. "Is Arcee going to need an oil change? Did you ride her like a Harley on a bad stretch of road? I hope it was good because if you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand. Sadly, something just tells me that you're not cut out to tenderize the steak just yet, if you know what I mean."

This time, Jack responded, without even turning his back. "Miko, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list." He'd hope that get her to stop.

He also forgot that hope is like a mirage in a desert sometimes. "Speaking of hands, did you double click her mouse button? Or did you rev her up from behind?"

Jack didn't respond and continued to walk away, increasing his pace. Miko would've followed him but Bulkhead stopped her.

"Miko," the Wrecker started. "Why don't you leave Jack alone?"

"Because, Bulk, I'll never get a chance to really make jokes like this again." Miko stated like it was obvious. "Besides, Jack can take it."

Bulkhead shook his head slightly. Sometimes there was just no getting through to her. But that was Miko. Now Bulk had heard the jokes and hadn't been able to make sense of them but from Jack's reaction it was rather touchy. That was why when Miko tried to walk around him, Bulkhead simply put a leg in front her. She tried to walk around again and he blocked her once more. Again and again they repeated this, creating an awkward sort of dance.

Jack paid no heed to the stomping coming from behind him as he made his way over to where his mother, Arcee and Ratchet were situated. Arcee was standing infront of Ratchet and June as the two healers looked over incoming data on the computer screen. The femme glanced downward when Jack walked up to her side.

Arcee smiled at him. "Hello, partner."

"Hey," Jack smiled back. He then turned to his mother and Ratchet, who had yet to acknowledge him. "What's up?"

"Just making sure that I'm not expecting grankids just yet." June spoke in a dull tone, not even looking away from her monitor screen.

Jack's eyes widened comically. "Oh...yeah...that..." He breathed the words out lamely. So much had happened the day and night before that he'd forgotten the most basic principle and result of sex. He had acted like a little kid messing around in the back seat of a car. The problem was that kids in the back seat just cause accidents; accidents in the back seat causes kids.

"You must have wanted it pretty badly, " Ratchet commented dryly. "According to Arcee you never even tried to talk her out of it or even mention the possibility of conception despite the rather long explantion your mother gave just a few hours before."

Jack blush but had a retort. "How's it _humming_, Ratchet?"

The med-bot glared at him lightly. "Don't get mad at me because you can't keep your appendages to yourself."

Arcee grinned. "I guess I'm just that irreistable." She said wryly.

"I've created a monster." June intoned tiredly.

Ratchet decided to ignore the comments and continued on. "Luckily, we Cybertronians possess nanites in our bodies that usually work to repair damage along with our auto repair functions and Arcee still possesses them. With the aid of nurse Darby, I was able to create what we've dubbed a 'nanite contraceptive'. This small amount repurposed nanites literally catch semen before conception. However, we still have to make sure that it did its job." He turned to Arcee. "If you could Arcee, run a self-dianostigic on your onboard CPU."

"Sure." Arcee turned her focus inward, activating her CPU, which swifly started its scan.

_Weapons systems: _Online.

_T-cog: _Functioning at 100% capacity.

_Reproduction Systems: _Reproductive Material Detected but Currently Offline.

Arcee ex-vented, relieved. "Well, I'm not carrying any extra weight."

June also let out the breath she had been holding unconsciencely holding. "That's good. No, infact, it's great. I'm just not ready to to be a grandmother yet. I'm still getting used to the idea my son's in a relationship."

"You're not ready? I'M not ready to be a father anytime soon!" Jack exclaimed.

Ratchet and June gave him a look before turning towards each other and then back to Jack.

"What?" He asked innocently, his head on swivel between the two.

"That didn't stop you from trying." The two spoke in unison, their tones flat.

"Your the ones who said it was better to just go and do it!" The techno-organic cried, his hands tearing at his hair. "I didn't hear anyone objecting!" He then pointed at June. "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THE FIRST ONE TRYING TO STOP IT!"

"So you regret it?" June asked coyly.

"HELL NO!" Jack stated instasntly.

"I'll let that use vulgar language side for now...then's what's the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem." Arcee spoke up gleefully. "We are doing that again. In everyway I remember and can think up." Arcee just really found it funny on how the situation had gone from a check-up to seeing how much it took to see Jack to freak out.

Jack's cheeks lit up a the decleration, Ratchet rolled his optics with a groan and June sighed before speaking. "Save that type of talk for a room. I might've hooked you two up and even showed Arcee more than a little of the ropes, so to speak, but there has to be a limit to what a mother knows."

Ratchet decided it was high time to intervene. "Can we please get on with the rest of the tests?" He turned to Arcee. "We also have to test if there's any changes in your alt-mode, your weapons, and this converter I found in your body in your body."

"Alright." Arcee immedialy transformed. The three onlookers watched the femme briefy transformation finished and noted the details of her form had changed. Much like the armor of her robot form, Arcee's motorcycle chassis was smooth, giving her more aerodynamic look. All in all, she much like before but more...advanced.

"Me likely." Jack noted in amusment.

"Naturally." Arcee shot back. She drove forward at a moderate pace, before doubling back. "I feel a little lighter than before. It was also a little difficult to control my speed."

"Your reformat must have allowed your vehicle mode more horsepower." Ratchet guessed. "Your weapons, if you would?"

Arcee transformed back to her robot mode. Immedialy, she followed it by deploying her forearm blades. With the blades out, the three noted a small humming noise filled the small space they were occupying. Arcee examined her blades closley. They seemed thinner and...

"They're vibrating?" Arcee questioned with a hint of excitment.

"Ultra-high frequency blades." Ratchet stated with suprise. "I haven't seen those in since the beginning of the war. They vibrate at high speeds in order to increase cutting power. Very rare."

Arcee sheathed her blades and deployed her blasters. Much like her blades, they looked the same as they ever did except their narrower wideth. Ratchet inspected them, bringing his face rather close to the blasters. Again suprise became notable on his face.

"Photon pulse cannons." Arcee smiled. "This just keeps getting better and better"

Ratchet again explained. "Cannons that turn light into explosive energy blasts." He turned to Arcee. "Your weapons systems have obviously been upgraded. All that left is your newly acquired converter."

"Might as well call it what it is, Ratchet." June groaned. "A stomach."

"As you helped me discover, it is designed to convert organic material into energon. Hence a converter."

"Are you a liscenced medical practioner for the human body?" June asked.

"No." Ratchet admitted, grudgingly.

"Did you have the slightest idea of what to make of most of Arcee's recent changes."

"No."

"Then listen to me when I say it is a stomach."

The entire Arcee and Jack watched with thinly veiled joy. "Ratchet finally meets his match." Jack whispered.

"I heard that." The old bot grumbled. "Anyway, I have a theory that I need to test." He turned to Arcee. "You have shown being able to shift from you standard form to your more human like state. I believe that you may be able to shift your self to that size but still retain your armor."

"Okay say I can do this, what would be the point?" Arcee asked.

Jack chose this moment to setp in. "You'd be able to get to places that you normally couldn't, allowing for better steath, inflitration or escape."

"Exactly." Ratchet agreed with a nod. He walked around Arcee so that he was blocking her from view. When the others gave him questioning looks he spoke again. "Incase this doesn't work, I thought that it be prudent to not allow anyone to see this."

With that, Arcee concentrated. She tried remember the feeling of her transformations. This was different than before where she had to focus on just one or the other. She had to try mix the feelings. It wasn't easy as her training attempted to kick in and force her into vehicle mode. After several moments, Arcee felt her shift in an unfamiliar way. Before she knew it, Ratchet was towering over her. She looked over her body, quickly acknowledging with relief that her armor was still in place.

"How do you feel?" June asked.

"Good." Arcee looked over or to Jack who was simply staring up at her. "What?"

"I"m still getting used to you being so short."

Arcee looked down at him. She was still taller than him by at least a foot.

Before she could make comment, an alert went off on the computer. Ratchet was immedialy at the console. Arcee shifted back to her full size with Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead and Miko appoarching. Optimus appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"It would appear to be Agent Fowler." the medic stated.

"Oh great, here we go." Bulkhead grumbled.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was not Fowler's face that appeared on screen. A man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and swept back brown hair appeared.

"Identify yourself." Ratchet demanded.

"I am sorry for the confusion. I am Special Agent Adam Rogers." Rogers paused for effect. "I'm here to inform you that your liaison, AgentWilliam Fowler, is dead. Murdered in his office."

You could hear a pin drop in the base as the announcment.

"What it the 'cons?" Bulkhead growled. He might not have been that fond of Fowler but he could honestly say that he _hated _'cons.

Rogers took a breath. "No. Worse. M.E.C.H. They were able to inflitrate Fowler's department. We attempted to apprhend the operative but he committed suicide before we were able to interrogate him."

"They could have agents or spies anywhere." Optimus concluded gravely.

"Worse." Jack whispered. His mind was racing, putting his extra processing power to work. Bringing together scenarios, going over multiple variables and factors. Then it dawned on him. "Shit!"

Everyone turned to him. Jack took a breath to calm himself. "If they were able to get within Fowler's office, what stops them into me and my mom?

"You are correct." Optimus agreed after a moment. "More precautions must be taken for the safety of our human charges."

Rogers pinched the bridge of his nose. "With this escalating situation, it would probably be best to contact Ms. Nakadai's and Mr. Esquivel's respective families. I'll also send some men to watch them."

"Is it really wise to involve their families?" Ratchet asked.

"We have little choice. As Mr. Darby said, what stops them from putting two and two together and figuring out that Ms. Nakadai and Mr. Esquivel are involved? You cannot be everywhere at once. Currently, Mr. Darby is the safest due to his new abilities and even then he is at risk. The situation with your charges is just beyond your control now." Rogers lamented.

It was at that moment that the somber mood was broken as another alarm blared through the base.

"We have just detected a rather large concentration of energon." Ratchet stated as he began to type on the computer. "There is also something else. There is a outgoing signal not too far from the energon concentration."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Arcee asked.

"No." Ratchet ex-vented.

"Autobots. Prepare to move out." Optimus ordered. He turned to Rogers. "Agent Rogers, I can trust that you will take the nesseccary steps and inform us upon our return."

"Of course, Prime. I'll cotnact you when I'm ready. Rogers out." Rogers screen disappered on the monitor.

"What about me, Optimus?" Jack asked.

Optimus regarded him for a moment. "You will join us, Jack. We need to secure both the energon and whatever is creating this strange signal." He turned to the rest of his team. "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, your duty will be to secure the energon. Jack and I will see to this unknown signal."

They all nodded. Arcee looked Jack straight in eyes. "Be careful out there." She didn't exactly like the fact that Jack would be going out into the field so soon, but she was reassured by the fact that Optimus would be with him.

"I will be." Jack answered quietly.

"To make sure that no comes to the conclusion that you arc in fact Jack Darby. You will need a codename." Ratchet suggested.

"Well, you guys kept saying that I was really fast." Jack stated. "Call me Blurr."

Again everyone acknowledged and agreed. Ratchet opened to the Groundbridge not a second later. As the Autobots and Jack head towards it, Miko and June gave their two scents.

"Come back alive I love you." June called, concern dripping off her words.

"Give 'em hell, Jackie-boy!" Miko yelled.

Jack nodded to both before his helmet formed over his head and face. With that he sped after the Autobots and into the Groundbridge.

**Author's Notes: Well, here we go. Next chapter will be the battle and the our first Iacon Relic. **

**Now before I go further, I will reveal what the relic is. Now I only do this because it will be very important to the story and I want the opinions of you guys, the readers. The relic that will show up is an original creation of my own. I call it the Rift Ripper. Now, why is this thing so important. Simple: due to action over the course of the battle, it will malfunction and activate, creating a wormhole to another dimension in the multiverse. Through this wormhole two Cybertronians from a universe similiar to (though not the same as) Shattered Glass will appear. They WILL be on the side of the Autobots. I just want you guys to help me decide WHO they will be. **

**Everyone gets 1 vote and ONLY 1. The two options with the most votes will win. I'll leave this open for about to week.**

**Here are the options: **

**1. Autobot Soundwave- He's a spymaster who would be able to aide the Autobots in sensing anything out of the ordinary. He'd also be able to counter the Decepticon Soundwave. **

**2. Autobot Shockwave- He's a sciencetist who would able to aid Ratchet in both developing tech, treating wounds and with the Synthetic energon problem. **

**3. Autobot Slipstream- A female seeker. She specializes in air combat, which the Autobots lack severly. **

**4. Don't add anyone new at all.  
><strong> 

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I want get this out here. **


	13. Double Take

**Here we go! Before I do anything else, I'll announce our newest recruits to the Autobot cause. **

***Drumroll* **

**After looking at the poll results; Soundwave and Slipstream are our winners! **

**I left it up to you guys to tell me your votes and opinions to help me decide and it's pretty obvious who won. **

**To those who wanted to see Shockwave, it was a landslide in the votes. Don't get me wrong, Shockwave did have support, just not the amount that Soundwave and Slipstream had. **

**And I look at it like this, because Shockwave isn't apart of these new recruits, the Autobots get a bit of a loss. More soldiers means more energon consumption despite their advantages, making a tenser situation.**

**Both of these new 'bots will have vehicles modes when they arrive. **

**Now before I forget, I want to thank everyone for the support. I'm now going to address any questions, issues or concerns that have been brought to my attention or I've realized. I won't do shoutouts for this, I'll simply answer the concerns dircetly. **

**Q: Two Soundwaves? **

**A: Yes. It might seem that with one Soundwave we don't need another, but with having one from a different universe, I can play around with his disposition without having to mess with the canon that is relevent to the story. As for the Autobot Soundwave infiltrating the Decepticons, it's impossible. They will have different vehicle modes and thus will appear different. The actions that happen in this chapter will make it impossible as well.**

**Q: What about Wheeljack? **

**A: Don't know. I don't see a point in adding him considering who the Autobots are getting. There will be enough issues with integrating Soundwave and Slipstream into Team Prime. Dreadwing will still show up, though.**

**Q: Will Jack have an alt-mode? **

**A: Sadly, no. Jack's armor is already extremely versatile in it's design. The limitation however is that he cannot form large AND complex structures. EX: He could make a six-foot long blade but can't make a six-foot long chainsaw. Jack's armor is in a 'rough gem' sort of state. He could for instance incoprate a cell phone or comlink into the armor because despite the complexity, it's small. He could form a taser for the same reason. As time goes on, Jack will look into incoprating various functions into his standard armor. The problem will be that Jack will have to learn how those functions work and what components he needs to create. I'm still open to suggestions about what Jack will add over time but I'll also be looking into Ironman's armor and Deus Ex for inspiration.**

**Q: Jack's codename? **

**A: I really just went with it because it worked. While not original, due to a Blurr existing in the Transformers verse, it's short and to the point. I didn't want anything too over the top and Jack's speed is his most constant trait at the moment. **

**Q: Aren't you making Arcee and Jack too powerful? **

**A: Don't forget, Jack's still a rookie for all intensive purposes. He's also still at a size disadvantage. While he can overcome the skills gap fairly quickly, he'll have to use his speed, armor and intelligence to his advantage over brute force. As for Arcee, her new weapons and armor make her mor dangerous and less fragile but that doesn't mean that she can just take on anyone. In a straight up fight she'd beat Airachnid at the moment but would still lose to Megatron. **

**Q: Threat to Miko's and Raf's family? **

**A: Don't forget that SHADOW covered up Fowler's death by blaming MECH. While it is fully possible for MECH to make that threat, they're too busy with their projects. SHADOW is manipulating the situation and the 'bots haven't spotted anything wrong because the scenario is logical and believable. Rogers is taking advantage of the situation so that 'bots see that he is competetant. He's just trying to get in good with the team so that he can get more leverage and info. **

**On with the story. **

Chapter #11: Double Take

Not a moment after leaving the Groundbridge the Autobots transformed into their respect vehicle modes. Location was deep into the Nevada desert. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead tore deeper into the terrain. Optimus, after transforming, drove infront of Jack/Blurr, opening his driver side door. Jack hopped in with little hesitation.

As the Prime tore down open terrain, his passenger was left to his thoughts. To say that Jack was nervous, was a bit of an understandment. But this was different than all the other times he'd been a hetic situation. Before, he'd just been sort of a last line of defense. When the 'bots were too busy or incapcitated, he, along with Miko and Raf, would try and help in whatever capacity they could. Yet now, he was truly heading to the front lines.

One shouldn't misunderstand his worry. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt anymore. As the training sessions had proven, he could take hit and get back up. Pain just wasn't that much of problem anymore. Instead, fear of injury had been replaced with fear of failure. Was he really ready to handle this?

Optimus must've sensed his apphrension, because he spoke. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"I'm..." Jack paused. He almost said that he was 'fine'. "...I'm worried, Optimus."

"About how I'll do in the front as a fighter and not just support or the last resort." Jack whispered.

"In a way, that is good. It shows that this real to you and that you understand the severity of situation." Optimus reassured. "Jack, I was in a similiar position that you are now."

"Really?" By the way Optimus always carried himself, it was hard to imagine that he'd been any other way.

"Jack, when I spoke out against Megatron in front of the High Council, I did only I thought was right. Nothing more, nothing less. Imagine my suprise and my shock when they decided to name me the next Prime. I was only Orion Pax, lowly data clerk." Optimus spoke calmly. "I too had come into my own. But there is a difference, Jack."

"What?"

"You have already proven that you have what it takes to stand strong. Despite the fact you could have been killed so many times, you never gave up. It was for that reason that I trusted you with the Key to Vector Sigma. The only change now is that you have the ability to do so much more."

Jack didn't speak for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Thank you, Optimus." Not a second after he uttered those words did a blip appear on his radar. "Optimus, we seem to be getting close to the source of the signal. I'm reading a hostile signature."

"Understood." was all the Prime said.

The two continued in silence from that point on. After driving for another several minutes the two stopped, taking cover behind some rock formations. Jack got out Optimus' driver seat while said 'bot transformed into his robot-mode.

Making their way to the side of the large rock they were hiding behind, peeking out the side. What they saw gave them pause. A large crater-like hole stretched out before them. Inside, various vehicons and mining equipment moved about it.

"Looks like they're trying to uncover something." Jack whispered.

Optimus' optics narrowed. "Possibly an ancient Autobot relic or Decepticon weapon."

Jack turned towards him in surprise. "Would something like that really be here on Earth?"

"During the fall of Iacon, the various weapons we confiscated from the Decepticons and where placed within it's vaults were jettison to keep them out of the wrong hands." He then turned to Jack. "Blurr, I want you to try and circle around the hole. I will enter the dig site, drawing their attention. While that is happening, I want you to try and retrieve whatever they are trying to exhume."

Jack nodded seriously, the use of his new codename sombering his attitude. However, both his and Optimus' attention was drawn to the sky by the sound of a jet. The jet flew in low to the site before transforming in midair and dropping to the ground.

"Megatron." Jack breathed.

"Yes."

"Any changes to the plan?"

"Only one. You will remain hidden until I signal you." Optimus made a gesture by curling two of his fingers on his left hand. "Your objective is to retrieve whatever the Decepticons have uncovered. I will keep Megatron's attention on me. Once you have the item, we will escape."

"It's a plan then." With that Jack darted from the rock.

Optimus watched as his youngest soldier vanished into formations scattered over the area. He then turned his attention to Megatron. The Decepticon leader was standing a little off to from the center of the dig.

Optimus brought out his right blaster and decended into to the hole.

((XXXX))

Jack was currently nestled between two large boulders, maybe about thirty feet away from Megatron, whose right side was exposed to him. Jack had to try and steady his heart beat. All he had to do was retrieve whatever was here. He didn't have to fight the former gladiator.

The techno-organic took a deep breath. He needed to be ready...

Taking another calming breath, watched from his position as two vehicons pulled a large white and green container from the earth.

((XXXX))

"Bring it to me." Megatron rasped. "With the utmost care."

One of the vehicons took the container in both its hands and proceeded to walk to Megatron. As it stopped in front of its leader, it raised to container to him. Megatron smirked as he reached for the container. Twisting it open, the smirk only grew as his optics saw what was within.

A dark grey item lay within the containment unit. It resemebled an Earth handgun in shape. However it came to a point at what would've been the barrel. Megatron grabbed it by the handle and pulled it out, examining it.

"Megatron!"

The former Kaon gladiator turned towards the sound of the voice only to be greeted with sight of Optimus walking towards him, blaster at the ready. Megatron aimed the artifact at the Prime.

"Tell me, Prime," Megatron spoke. "Do you know what this is?"

Optimus looked at the the gun shaped item before his optics widened in realization. "The Rift Ripper..."

Megatron chuckled. "Yes. Originally designed to create a virtually infinite storage space, it also made for a nice prison aswell." Megatron's optics shifted upward for a second before returning to Optimus. "You should've kept your Decepticon shield. During your short time with us, your decoding skills were more than a litte beneficial. Or should I say Orion Pax? Thanks to you, I'll soon have an arsenal that hasn't been seen since the beginning of the great war!"

Optimus had heard enough. He curled the fingers on his left hand.

(Insert theme:** Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way **by Spectre General from Transformers the Movie)

In that instant, something happened. A small black streak flew from the rocks. The vehicons barely turned towards the sound of it before it rocketed past them. It soon slammed right into Megatron's hand, forcing it away from Optimus' direction.

The Prime then armed his left blaster and took to shooting the various vehicons. Optimus spun in his position, becoming a veritable red whirlwind. As for Jack, who was still latched on to Megatron's hand, he quickly formed a blade and drove it inbetween Megatron's knuckles.

Megatron snarled. "You wretched little-"

"Shut up." Jack whispered, more to himself than Megatron. That didn't stop him from using his free hand to fire off an energy blast right in Megatron's face. The blast caught him right between his optics, causing them to shut and raise his other hand to his face.

Jack wasted not a second before swiped his blade across Megatron's knuckles, cutting through the circuits, sending sparks and energon flying. Megatran gave a roar of pain and rage as he felt his fingers go limp and the Rift Ripper drop the ground. Jack retracted his blade and prepared to dive for the relic. He was stopped however when Megatron reached out with his undamaged hand and grabbed him by the legs.

The Decepticon's optics, now open, glowed with rage. He slammed his arm down, bring Jack with it until the techno-organic collided with the ground. Jack hit the desert floor with such force that he actually sunk into it about a half-foot. If he were still human. he would've been dead. As of right now though, he was more stunned with fierce stinging all over the front of his body.

Megatron let Jack's leg go only to stomp on the young man with his right foot. The impact sent dust into the air and Jack further into the ground, which in turn caused the stinging sensation to spread to his back and legs. Currently only his arms, upper torso and head where uncovered. Megatron bent down, pressing more weight on Jack, causing him to grit is teeth slightly as the stinging increased. The enraged tyrant picked up the Rift Ripper with his still functional hand.

Then an angry shout that rang out. "MEGATRON!"

Said bot looked up right before he was pelted by several blasts. Optimus was charging right at his former comrade as well as docking and dodging over incoming fire from the still present vehicons, his face-guard out. The Prime unleashed several more blasts, each hitting home. Their impact forced Megatron to take a step or two back, thus relieving the pressure that had been placed on Jack. Despite seeing his charge was safe for the moment, the Autobot leader did not relent and continued to fire at Megatron who raised his arms in defense. He was so preoccupied with blocking that he did not notice one of Optimus' blasts hit the Rift Ripper, which gave off a spark of electricity at the moment of contact.

The techno-organic was on his feet in a second, his armor scratched but otherwise intact. He was still in a bit of pain but he dismissed it. He turned around just in time to see Megatron point the now sparking Rift Ripper at him and the still appoarching Optimus.

"You care so much for that black little nusicance?" Megatron roared. "You may spend an eternity together in the void!"

With that the Rift Ripper's pointed in slid back forming three prongs and exposing a green core. Jade colored energy surged around it, shaping itself into a sphere. It then shot out towards Jack. Optimus came to grinding halt, stopping infront of Jack, intending to shield him with his own body.

The green sphere then suddenly stopped, not ten feet from the Optimus and Jack. It hovered there for another split second before it imploded. Then in an explosion of green energy, it formed a circle with white electricity coursing through its edges.

"What?" Megatron growled, his optics wide.

Suddenly a shadow appeared out of the newly created vortex. The outline was rather tall though still smaller than Optimus or Megatron. It was also rather thin. A look of surprise appeared on Megatron's face as the outline's details quickly filled in.

"Soundwave?" he rasped.

It was indeed Soundwave but there were differences. Soundwave's armor was in a different configuration. He still possessed the thin arms but the portion that connected to his shoulders seemed wider. His chest armor seemed smoother and more complete even with Laserbeak still positioned on his chest. His legs, while rather slender were thicker and lacked the bow-legged configuration. The lines that adorned his armor were gold instead of purple. One thing that was exactly the same was the pitch black visor over his face. The most important and outstanding difference was the Autobot creast displayed proudly on his upper arms.

"Soundwave." Megatron repeated, his tone low and filled with aggravation. "I did not summon you. What are you doing here?"

Soundwave considered Megatron for a moment. The familiar audio graphic appeared on his visor and the voice of Optimus emerged. "Megatron."

Suddenly, Soundwave pointed his arm at Megatron and a thin blaster appeared over his hand. He opened fired at Megatron without any sign of warning.

Jack and Optimus watched in shock as Soundwave seemingly betrayed his master. They also watched as another figure appeared out the green portal. Unlike Soundwave, who stepped out slowly, this figure rushed out of the portal and was not humnoid at all. It was a purple and black jet fighter. (reference: )

The jet flew high into the sky. It than banked and circled the area. As it did, it began to fire off several missles. The missles hit the various vehicons scattered throughout the dig site. The remaining vehicons shot at it to no avail. The jet weaved in and out of the barrage of blasts, all the while continuing it's swath of destruction through its ranks.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Jack asked in way that a child ask its parent. "I'm so confused."

"As am I." was Optimus' slow reply as he surveyed the sight in front of him.

Back with Soundwave and Megatron, it was becoming apparent that Megatron's lack of hand was impairing him. Soundwave had restrained his right arm and fusion cannon with one his tentacles while he attempted to drill through Megatron's torso with the other. Megatron was forced to use his remaining hand and arm to stop the drilling tentacle's progress. His tasked was further impaired by the fact that Soundwave had taken to pummeling Megatron's face with his fists.

The purple jet fighter transformed in midair and landed infront of Optimus and Jack. Standing infront of them was a slender, purple and black femme with green optics. She stood around the same height as Arcee. The duo also took notice of the Autobot crest on her wings. (ref:  /w2/images2/6/64/WFC_Slipstream_ )

"Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked calmly.

Optimus blinked. "Slipstream?" He slowly raised his blaster.

Slipstream put up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Wait, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"She might be right, Optimus." Jack stated. "She did just take out almost all the vehicons."

Optimus considered this. "Slipstream was offlined millenia ago..." He looked over to Soundwave and Megatron. In the process of the beating he was recieving, Megatron had dropped the Rift Ripper which was positively fired, smoke rising from it. The relic had been programmed to form a hole in space-time...

The Prime looked back to Slipstream who had yet to move. "You are from a different dimesion?"

"Yes." Slipstream ex-vented. "And not a good one."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Right before you ordered the Great Exodus, Megatron was able to destory or capture most of our ships. He-he..." Slipstream seemed to stutter as she recalled the memories. "He killed you Optimus. He had succesfully raided the vaults of Iacon. He used the weapons and relics he found to wipe as out as we tried to leave Cybertron. We escaped and eventually came to Earth. We were only there for a short ime before he and the Decepticons found us. He then used the Rift Ripper to banish Soundwave and myself to the void...to-to waste away, knowing there was nothing we could do and that our world was left in shambles."

Slipstream took a moment to compose herself. "We floated in the nothingness for several cycles. Then that portal appeared. And here we are."

"Sounds like the multiverse theory." Jack commented quietly.

"Soundwave recorded the whole thing." Slipstream stated.

Speaking of Soundwave...

Megatron, with a roar of anger, forced the drilling tentacle into the other tentacle holding his right arm and fusion cannon. The result blow forced Soundwave to let him go. But before Megatron could aim his most powerful weapon at the his opponent, Soundwave grabbed him by the helm and tossed him away.

The Decepticon leader landed on his back. He pulled himself up, growling at the silent figure befofe him.

(End theme: **Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way **by Spectre General from Transformers the Movie)

"Send the Groundbridge!" He spat out. The glowing green portal appeared behind him. Megatron gave one last snarl before retreating into the portal, which promptly closed behind him.

Soundwave turned back toward the other three and started to walk up to them.

Optimus' face-guard retracted. "Thank you, Soundwave. Slipstream."

"No problem." Slipstream stated. Soundwave nodded as well. The silent bot then turned towards Jack and pointed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He wants to know who you are." Slipstream translated. "So would I for that matter."

Jack retracted his helmet. "I'm Jack, codenamed Blurr." He said simply. "Nice to meet a version of Soundwave who hasn't tried to kill me." He then turned to Optimus. "What about the Rift Ripper?"

"We will retrieve it in due time. I doubt Megatron will return soon." Optimus assured.

Slipstream blinked several times. "Say what now? You tried to kill him?" She turned to Soundwave with a questioning look, who simply shrugged.

"I believe there are many difference between your world and ours." Optimus stated. "We will resolve them when we all report back to base. For now, I must retrieve the rest of my team. You will follow us for now."

Optimus then transformed into his vehicle mode with Jack hopping to the driver seat again. The Prime then proceeded to drive away. Slipstream lept into the air and transformed with Soundwave taking to air right behind her. (ref:  . /_YniKlbPh29k/S4omtF_ )

Jack let out a breath.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Optimus asked kindly. "You took quite the beating." His voice was now tinged with regret."

"I'm good. It hurt but I'm fine." Jack said. "God, it's been a day."

"That it has." The Prime agreed.

**Author's Note: Wow, that was chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint. Next chapter, Team Prime greets it's new members and Megatron's more than little pissed. We also get an update about MECH. **

**'Til next time. Masta out!**


	14. Boundary Lines

**What's up people? Well, here's chapter #12. This beginning author note won't be too long, mainly due to smaller amount of reviews I got last chapter. But I'm still thankful towards everyone who did.**

**I know that Slipstream and Soundwave's introduction seemed forced, but remember, they haven't met the rest of the team and Jack and Optimus are just giving them benefit of the doubt. I'll let the rest of the story speak for itself this chapter. Also the circumstances in Soundwave's and Slipstream's dimension will be further explained in time. **

**Also, Jack can take a lot of damage but his armor is far from perfect. I'm still looking into how to improve it for a final and permanent version it. I'm also taking suggestions but nothing too over the top. I'm looking for...supplymentary qualities. **

**Also, if anyone's looking for the references to Soundwave and Slipstream, their on my profile.**

Chapter #12: Boundary Lines

As Optimus drove through the desert, his passenger couldn't help but look out the window. Jack glanced up at the sky, watching the the jet and combat drone that were following them.

"You are worried?" Optimus asked.

"A little." Jack admitted easily. "I know I spoke up for them back there but...I'm just a little uneasy. I don't know about Slipstream, but my last run in with any version of Soundwave wasn't too good." He was still remembered their little meeting back in Texas...with the axe...that Miko gave him. Jack supressed

"I understand your concern. Still, as I stated before, the Slipstream I knew was killed during the war."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one to extinguish her spark." was the Prime's solemn reply.

"So it's fully possible that they're telling the truth, but if they're really from a different dimension, it's just as possible that they're lying and/or hiding something anyway?" Jack mused tiredly. "So, what do we do? We don't want another situation like what happened with Makeshift."

"But at same time, we cannot allow them to freely roam the planet." Optimus countered. "There is also the fact that they will not turn to Megatron. Their attack on him shows they are not allies and I doubt he will accept them after the destruction of his forces and the beating that this new Soundwave handed him."

"Then it's either we watch them or no one watches them?"

"That would seem to be the case. MECH is still lurking in the shadows, we cannot allow them to escape out sight, just to become test subjects."

Jack gave a fustrated sigh. "Man, this entire situation's either crazy or messed no matter what way you look at it."

"We will have to make due with what we can, Jack." With that the two dropped the conversation, doing little to ease the tension they felt.

Trying to take his mind of the matter, Jack took to stretching his body which had felt a little stiff ever since Megatron stepped on him. Then something else occurred to him as he cracked his back a little.

'_Note to self: I can't...no...won't tell Arcee or mom about this._' He shivered at the thought of their reactions.

((XXXX))

Arcee gave a small smile as the last vehicon fell to the ground, several large melting dents in its chassis, courtersy her new photon pulse cannons.

To say things were routine would've been an understatment. The Decepticons had been rather sparse for a mining operation. Upon investigation, they had a full mining crew but few security detail. If they hadn't needed more good news, the 'cons had uncovered a rather large amount energon.

"Doesn't make sense." Bulkhead commented lightly. "It's like they just sent out a skeleton crew. Like the energon didn't really matter."

("Maybe it has to do with that other signal?") Bumblebee suggested.

Arcee, who had been a little distance away perked up a little bit. Bulkhead, seeing this, nudged Bumblebee.

("What?") the scout asked innocently.

"'Bee if you haven't noticed by now, she's a little...overprotective." Bulkhead made sure to whisper the last part.

He wasn't quiet enough because Arcee huffed and started to walked away.

"'Cee, he'll be fine!" The Wrecker called after her. "Jack's a fast learner and he's got Optimus with him!"

Arcee stopped for a second. She then turned back towards Bulk and 'Bee, now walking towards them. As she appoarched, Bulkhead stepped to her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Look, Jack's faced down worse than what's probably there. And that was before when he went and got an upgrade. Besides, if there was a problem, Optimus would've either gotten out of there or called for backup."

"I know, Bulk." Arcee mumbled. "It's just that, he's had what? Two training sessions?"

("Better than no training sessions.") Bumblebee piped up hopefully. He was trying to be upbeat but when Arcee's optics fell on the scout, he took a step backwards. She had given him a rather hard look.

Bulkhead stepped between Arcee's gaze and 'Bee and said, "I know that neither 'Bee or me is as close to Jack as you are but none of use want anything bad to happen to him. That's why we trained with him. But if you're so worried, why don't you train him personally, 'Cee? Your the best fighter next to Optimus and your skills got you this far. That way, you know that he's coming back. With that armor, his speed, brains and your training, he'll be able to take on anything."

Arcee blinked several times, taking it all in. "That's... a good idea. Thanks, Bulk." She turned to Bumblebee. "Sorry, 'Bee."

("S'okay.") the scout dismissed.

Another voice suddenly broke into the conversion. "This is Optimus Prime to energon raid team. Do you read?"

"This is Arcee. We read you. Go ahead Optimus."

"I am in route with Blurr."

"Did you find the source of the signal?"

"That we did and more."

Arcee raised a brow ridge. "I'm not sure I understand."

"We found the Decepticons unearthing a relic of Iacon. The Rift Ripper."

Arcee did a bit of a double take. "I thought that was rumor."

"It is very real." Optimus intoned.

"And the Decepticons have it?"

"No, Blurr and I were able to keep it out of Megatron's hands. We engaged him and through the course of the battle the Ripper was damaged. However, Megatron attemped use it. Fortunately it malfuctioned. The result was unexpected, though."

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Blurr okay?"

"He is fine. As for what occurred, it is best if you see. We are now nearing your position."

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all turned as the sounds of vehicle came from a distance. Their optics focused the familiar red truck approaching. What caught them off guard were the two aircrafts that followed above them. Optimus quickly pulled up with Jack hopping out of the driver seat. The Prime transformed and stood in front of his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots, we are at a crucial juncture." Optimus stated calmly.

Before he could continue, Slipstream and Soundwave transforming and landing behind Optimus. The reaction was instantaneous. Team Prime, minus Optimus and Jack, immedialy equipped and turned their blasters to Soundwave. The silent 'bot surveyed the hostile reception with neutrality. Slowly, he raised his arms slowly, causing the team to tense. Soundwave kepy raising his arms until they were pointed up in at the sky. He was surrendering himself. The act in of in itself shocked the three.

Bulkhead was the first to regain his composure. "Okay...what's going on?" he asked, glaring at Soundwave.

((XXXX))

Megatron was angry. No. Not angry. He was _livid_. He had held the Rift Ripper in his servos, fully primed to send that accursed Optimus and whatever that black armored insect was into the abyss. But something happened. Something he did not expect. The Ripper did not work and in its stead was _Soundwave_. He did not understand it and that only served to infuritate him more.

Megatron's optics seemed to pulse as he remembered the beating that had been handed to him. By his most trusted servant! And now, he was stalking to the bridge of the Nemesis, leaking energon from his right hand and his armor dented in various places. The various vehicons that roamed the ship wisefully and fearfully moved out of their master's way.

S-wave **(yes that's what we'll call him)** was busy decoding the Iacon database. He was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice the sound of Megatron's pedes hitting the floor, even as they drew nearer.

"Soundwave?" Megatron snarled out.

The Decepticon spymaster turned towards his master and was actually taken a little aback. To see his lord in such state was shocking. What could've done this?

"How?" Megatron spat.

S-wave cocked his head in confusion.

"How dare you betray me?" Megatron all but roared.

S-wave shook his head. This wasn't making sense! He would NEVER betray Lord Megatron. What could have possibly happened that would cause this?

"Lord Megatron." A voice called from behind the two.

Megatron spun on his heel to face whoever spoke. The sight that greeted him was Airachnid.

"What is going on, milord?" she asked quietly as she took in his damaged and enraged appearence.

Megatron bared his sharpened teeth. "I am currently dealing with a rather unexpected bout of betrayal!"

Airachnid looked from Megatron to S-wave, who stood motionless. "What has Soundwave done?" she inquired.

"He attacked me." The Decepticon leader raged before turning back to S-wave.

"Impossible." Airchnid whispered.

Megatron spun around to face her again. "What?"

"Soundwave never left, milord. In fact, it was him who activated the Groundbridge, per the norm." The spider femme elaborated.

Megatron stopped to consider that. Had the Rift Ripper worked, just not the way he had intended?

((XXXX))

"Please don't tell me that you actually believe this Optimus?" Arcee asked incredously. She, Bulkhead and Bumblebee still had the blasters aimed at Soundwave.

"The Rifter Ripper was designed to tap into another dimension. With the damage that I caused to it, it is fully possible that it would tap into the dimension that Slipstream and this Soundwave claim to had been sealed in. Despite the improbility." Optimus retorted calmly.

"It could be a ruse." Bulkhead challenged. "I wouldn't put it past him to try something like this."

"I don't think Megatron would let himself take as much damage as he did. Besides, he was fully set on using the Rift Ripper on us and he had the perfect oppurtunity." Jack intervened. "Why waste the chance to get rid of Optimus?"

"Added with the fact that I killed our dimension's Slipstream myself, all evidence points to them being from a different dimension." Optimus contributed.

Slipstream and Soundwave remained silent, watching the group have it out with each other. For her part, Slipstream was pretty confident that Optimus wouldn't let them be killed no matter what was decided. He seemed very similiar to the Optimus Prime from her home dimension. She looked over to Soundwave, who turned to look at her. Slipstream didn't even need to ask if the spymaster trusted Optimus.

"We can't take them back to base." Arcee argued again.

Any replies that would come were silenced when Ratchet's voice suddenly came in through the comlinks.

"Optimus, I have a message for you from Agent Rogers."

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"He says that he has located MECH's main base."

**Author's Notes: Well that's it for this chapter. A little short I know, but I really needed to get the reactions out of the way so I could move on. It seems that Team Prime hasn't exactly welcomed their new arrivals. **

**On a more important note: I've joined up with the petition against Fanfiction, who seem to be deleting any story that has a certain level of violence or sexual content. My story falls right into what they have been deleting. **

**Should my story be deleted, I'm letting everyone know that I have all the original files, so my story will not be lost. Also, if it is deleted, I will join up with another site to post my story and I will inform you all what site is should this come to pass. **

**Lastly, I strongly urge any reader or writer to join the petition. If you don't want stories like mine to disappear and for Fanfiction to be utterly destroyed and reduced to PG level fluff, join the petition. **

**We have to stop this meaningless censorship.**


	15. In Motion

**Okay, there are people asking where do they sign the petition. It's at **** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net****. **

**I know that I haven't been here in awhile, but my life just keeps getting the in way. **

**Metalhead411: Airachind said those things mainly out of suprise, had she'd known a little more, she would've tried to spin it to her advantage. **

**I also wish to thank Adam for your ideas on what to do with Jack's armor. After a lot of research into various other armors, mostly fictional, I think I have what I want.**

**Well, on with the story. **

Chapter #13: In Motion

"It looks like that Rogers works fast." Arcee commented dryly. She had put her photon cannons away but was staring hard at Slipstream and Soundwave. Bumblebee and Optimus following her lead as well.

"Normally this would be good thing." Bulkhead stated. He then jerked a thumb at Soundwave and Slipstream. "But what do we do about them in the meantime?"

Optimus turned to Soundwave and Slipstream, then back to the group before he activated his comlink. "Ratchet, what is the status of the S.A.F.E.?" The question suprised everyone.

"It is fully operational...why?" The medic replied hesitantly.

"Is it possible to seal it from the outside and monitor the activity inside?" The Prime pressed on.

"Yes. Optimus, what is this about?"

"When Blurr and I investigated the source of the signal you traced and discovered its source. The Decepticons unearthed The Rift Ripper."

"What?" came Ratchet's bark over the the com. "As in the experimental device meant to create passageways through space-time? The incredibly unstable Decepticon developed device? _That _Rift Ripper?"

"Yes." Optimus answered. "It was both damaged and activated. As a consquence, two beings of interest have appeared."

"That is why you inquired about the S.A.F.E. " Ratchet realized. "Are they hostile?"

"So far, no."

"Were you able to retrieve the Rift Ripper?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll have the S.A.F.E. ready momentarily." Ratchet said resolutely. "Optimus, I'll also take the Rifter Ripper when you bring it. I can already guess what is going on. I'm standing by to send the Groundbridge."

"Excellent." With that Optimus terminated the link and turned back to the group. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I will escort Slipstream and Soundwave back to base." He then turned to dimension hopping mech and femme. "You will not be harmed but until we can secure evidence that you are who you claim, we cannot allow you free reign."

"That's acceptable." Slipstream said after a time. Soundwave nodded silently in agreement.

Optimus then turned to Arcee and Jack. "Due to circumstances, Blurr and I could not bring Rift Ripper with us due to unforseen occurences. Arcee and Blurr, I want to you retrieve the relic. Once you do, we will send the Groundbridge."

"Understood." Arcee said calmly.

"What she said." Jack stated.

Arcee transformed and Jack wasted little time getting on her motorcycle form. As Arcee started to drive off, she couldn't help but sneak in a comment. "We got to work on your military jargon."

"Hey, I know what to say." Jack complained lightly. "I just decided not to."

((XXXX))

As the pair drove through the desert, it was quiet except for the sounds of Arcee's engine. Said overall quiet also prompted Arcee to asked something that Jack had hoped would blow over.

"You're looking a little rough." Arcee probed gently.

Jack had to supresss a groan as he answered. The femme's observation seemed innocent enough, but he knew better. Arcee was shifting into her overprotective mode. Part of him wondered of she even knew when she did it...

"I saw a little action." Jack answered vaguely.

"Look, Jack, I'm not going to freak out." Arcee assured gently. "I'm just curious about what happened."

'_Of course you are_.' Jack thought dully. '_God, why did this have to happen _now_?_' He was stuck, plain and simple with no way out.

"You're not gonna lose it, right?" Jack questioned quietly.

Arcee considered it for a moment. "No promises," she ammended slowly, " but I'll try to stay calm. Not like I can do any thing about it now, right?"

"True." Jack conceded. He took a breath before answering. "Okay, I had some up close and personal time with Megatron."

For several moments after Jack uttered that last sentence, Arcee didn't say anything. She just continued to speed through the desert. When she finally said something, her voice came out rather strained. "...What?"

"I basically latched on to Megatron's hand, all but cut off his fingers, and blasted him in the face." Jack listed off carefully.

"...Two things: why did you do all that and you got hurt from that, HOW?" Arcee questioned further. Her voice had taken this slight edge of something that Jack really couldn't put an emotion to.

"Well, the original plan was for Optimus to distract the vehicons while I circled around and secured the Rift Ripper. Then Megatron showed up. Optimus decided to alter the plan and that he'd signal me when he felt that it was safe. Megatron pulled out the Rift Ripper and Optimus signaled me. Then I royally messed up Megatron's hand and made him drop it. I tried to dive after it and well..." Jack trailed off.

"Well what?"

"...Megatron grabbed me, slammed me down to the ground and stepped on me." He stated with trepidation. "Nothing that bad." Jack added with a nervous laugh.

Again, Arcee didn't say anything. She stayed silent for a least minute before she spoke again. "I'm going to kill them..." her voice was a hiss.

"Arcee?"

The femme ignored him as she continued. "When we get back to base, I'll chew Optimus out, then I'll track down the Nemesis, bust in, rip Megatron's arm off and blast his head off with his own fusion cannon..."

"Arcee." Jack tried again. He expected a reaction but not...whatever the hell _this _was!

"...then I'll take Megatron's blade and cut out Airchnid's-"

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled.

"...Sorry."

"Look, I'm glad you care. I really, really am but you can't go crazy everytime something happens to me." Jack started. "Once upon a time, it was justified. I'm perfectly aware that until a couple days ago, I was an open target. But I just took a beating from Megatron and other than the fact it stung like you wouldn't believe, I'm fine. Nothing remotely broken."

"I'm just so used to being...well..." Arcee trailed off trying to find a word.

"Human? Fragile? Made of glass by comparison or all the above?" Jack guessed.

"Jack, I don't want lose you." Arcee finally admitted.

"And you think I feel any differently? 'Cee, I used to have wait back at base, while you're out on a mission. Most of the time I could only help with something minor or when everything else failed. Even then, I'm wondering if everyone, especially you, is going to comeback or not. I'm worried all the time, I just don't show it." Jack pasued to breath before continuing. "Now, I have a lot more say in that."

"Frontlines are different than support, Jack."

"I know, you think I wasn't scared when me and Optimus went to check out that signal? We had a nice talk about it. But really, when you think about it, me, Miko, and Raf, we're always in danger. Now more than ever with MECH stepping up the stakes. The difference is that me, I can take it now. I don't have to worry about getting hurt. All I got to do is follow orders the best I can and try not to slow everyone down."

"When did you get so good at rationalizing things?"

Jack chuckled. "Increased intelligence, remember? It makes _everything_ easier."

Arcee gave a small laugh. Before the two knew, they had arrived at the dig site. Jack got off of Arcee, who promptly transformed. The two made their way down the site, they spotted the damaged artifact and quickly made their way to it.

((XXXX))

"I believe that everything is in order, sir?" Rogers asked. He was currently residing in a one the back-up sites that setup originally for Fowler. Rogers was seated with his desktop in front of him, the Director's face on the screen.

"Almost. While Johnson at MECH's main HQ is ready, our other inflitraitors are still getting prepared at MECH's other bases, labs, and hideouts. They'll need about a day before they are ready to destory them from the inside." The Director spoke. "We are lucky that dear old Leland believed that no one would ever get into the organization. The other sites are light in manpower."

"Then I'll tell the Autobots that the U.S. government will need time to prepare for this operation and work on various cover stories." Rogers paused for second. "Sir, how will Johnson evacuate himself from the battle?"

"During the confusion, he plans to escape in one of MECH's mobile transports. He'll also be bring smaller samples of the projects that MECH has at the base, along with the majority of their data. He already has a plan and I trust him."

"And Leland Bishop?"

"Johnson plans to take care him." The Director stated casually. "With Bishop gone and MECH in shambles, we'll finally be able to focus on the real threat here. You know the situation and I don't believe I have to give you orders."

"I can handle it, sir."

"Good. Over and out."

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short again but next chapter will be a LOT more exciting. The Autobots will prepare and then start their assualt on MECH.**

**More importantly: How do you guys want to Silas to go ou? Fightning, curp-stomped, quickly or none of the above. **

**I'd apperiate some input. **

**Masta out.**


	16. Dismemberment Part I

**Thank you everyone for your thoughts. I had several thoughts on what to do with Silas, and you've helped me tremendously. **

**Also, I'm not exactly sure, but I think there would only be a paradox if they were from the same time line or something. I'm not really sure. **

**One last thing: has anyone else noticed that a lot of 'Jack becomes an Autobot' fanfictions have suddenly cropped up? Along with all the OC fics that are showing up aswell? Seriously, what's with that? Don't get me wrong, OC can work if you do it right, but what's with the sudden influx of them?**

**I'm not gonna waste anymore time, let's all just dive into it, shall we? **

Chapter #14: Dismemberment Part I

"Welcome back." Optimus greeted.

The Groundbridge closed as Jack and Arcee walked out it. Arcee was bent over in a rather awkward position as she hauled the Rift Ripper along with Jack, who was also straining a little with oversized relic.

"Thanks." Jack stated back. "Why's this thing so big? And I mean besides the obvious reasons?"

Ratchet responded without turning away from the computer. "Mainly due to the fact that technology that is meant to travel to another dimension is highly experimental. Unlike the Ground Bridge or a Space Bridge, it has not been perfected, thus the size of the Ripper."

"Nice history lesson." Arcee commented. "Where do you want this?"

Ratchet turned to face the duo. "Just bring it here." He motioned towards the empty space next to the computer. As Jack and Arcee lugged the relic towards the terminal, the techno-organic could not help but notice how quiet the base was. As he and Arcee set the Rift Ripper down, Jack quickly glanced around.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are currently inside the S.A.F.E.'s control room, guarding Soundwave and Slipstream." Optimus spoke. "Rafel and Miko were asked by Agent Rogers to meet with their families. Your mother left to aid in explaining the situation and help ease the tension."

"Well that's good." Jack commented lightly. "Any other news?"

"Yes." Optimus stated. "Agent Rogers has informed us that his agency will need time to prepare for the assualt on MECH's main base. They will need atleast a day from whenever we decide to take action."

Arcee blinked. "They're coming with us?"

The Prime turned to he. "No. Special Agent Rogers offered aid, but I declined. For this assualt, we must strike hard and fast. We must destory the base as quickly as possible as to minimaze any chance of a loss to either side."

"So we take the base apart so fast that they don't have time to build up an assualt." Arcee concluded.

"That and the fact that we have no idea what MECH has developed recently. A protracted battle might give them time to deploy it." Ratchet added.

Jack had thought. "Do we know where the base is?"

"Yes. It is located in the north-west region of Colorado." Ratchet supplied easily.

"Hmm...that could be a problem." Jack mused out loud. The three 'bots turned to look at the young man. Feeling their gazes on him, Jack elaborated. "Colorado's terrain and climate is a little crazy. The west and northwest are covered in mountains with surroudning forests, plains and desert. That means we'll only have so much room to manuaver. Even worse is that the weather's rather unpredictable; known for sudden temprature drops and lightning storms. It's one of the leading states in getting struck by lightning. The mountains are also colder and have snow on them even in the middle of summer. We also have to assume MECH has been there for a pretty long time. They'll be prepared for inturders and more likely than not, know the area very well. They'll set up several lines of defense. The situation is even more complicated given that we'll have Roger's men with us as well."

Jack took a breath. "When you consider everything, you guys will have to watch where your ducking and rolling. Depending on where that base is, you could easily be forced off a cliffside. It's not easy to aware of all that in the middle of combat. Also, the moment that we hit their first line of defense, it's possible that they'll try to buy time and escape instead of hitting us all out. MECH's all about developing new technology. It's completely likely that they're developing at the base like Ratchet said. They'll want to evacuate their projects first. Now all of this is hypothetical mind you, but the bottom line is that we have no idea what to expect up there at moment. We need more information, if there is any."

Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet continued to stare at Jack for several moments. Jack, himself, continued to watch them as he imagined metaphorical gears turning in the group's heads.

Optimus was the first to respond. "All valid points, Jack. But if Agent Rogers had any more infromation, he would have given it to us."

"Did he even give us exact coordinates?" Arcee questioned.

"No. His tip off could only identfy the region." was Ratchet's reply. The med-bot thought for second before speaking again. "But I have an idea on how we can find out more." With that, Ratchet took to attaching cables to the Rift Ripper.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Arcee started. "What are you doing?"

"What we need is information, and who better than a spymaster to secure it for us?" Ratchet stated, still securing cables. "This also solves two problems was once. We still need to prove if Slipstream and Soundwave are of a different dimension or even who they say we are. Using the Rift Ripper, I might be able to scan them and locate the dimension they originally came from. From there, the Rift Ripper might be able to allow me to compare the events of our dimension to theirs."

"Okay." Arcee stated distantly. "That's a nice plan but what's the real point?"

"For one, we would be able to to confirm their story, thus gaining two more allies. More importantly, if the Soundwave we have discovered is anything like the Decepticon Soundwave, then he is highly experienced in surveillance..." Ratchet trailed off.

Optimus picked up for him. "Giving us a way to acquire more information about MECH's base. Allowing us to plan accordingly."

"And finally get some aerial support." Jack added.

"Let's not get completely ahead of ourselves just yet. If that is not the case, we will need an alternative way to scope out the base." Ratchet reminded gravely.

"Would about Arcee and me?" Jack suggested.

"Yes to me, no to you." Arcee answered without hesitation.

Jack supressed a groan. "Okay, DO NOT be that person right now and just hear me out. If Soundwave and Slipstream aren't who they say they are, we don't have a lot of options. Given the situation, me and you are the only viable options. We're the least likely to be spotted due to our sizes. Also, I've got built-in radar in my helmet." He reasoned.

"You don't even have training in being a scout or a spy." Arcee tried again.

"True, but that's why you'll take the lead. I can copy anything you do, just by seeing it." Jack stated calmly. "We also have more than a couple hours to prep for this. For right now, you and I can be plan 'B'."

"Quite right." Ratchet stated. He had completed linking the computer and the Rift Ripper and started to conduct a scan. "This could take some time. I have to scan to see if they were truly imprisoned in another dimension and _then_ scan for their home dimension."

"Your estimate on the time until completion, old friend?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet glanced at the progress bar on the computer. "A good two, maybe, three hours." He supplied easily. "Which gives me time to talk with you." He pointed a digit at Jack.

"Okay, so what is it?" Jack asked. It just seemed like it never ended. Somebody always seemed to need him for something. That was part of his reasoning for volunteering to scout anyway.

"Two things. One about the present situation and the other about our future situation." Ratchet started. "First, is about your armor. After looking over the original scans I took of you several days ago, I've concluded that your armor is made out of nanites."

"Like the ones that in your body?"

"Similiar. But our's simply aid our repair systems. Your's aid in your recuperation but are also able to build extra structures onto your armor. However, you've yet to build any permanent structures other than the initial armor."

"You're saying that I could?"

"It is very likely. Despite your capabilities, you size does limit you. Having access to more tools would offset that."

Jack thought it over for a second. Ratchet was right. Having additional equipment never hurt anyone. "What would I build though? Would it even come out right?"

"You stated that you memorize things very easily, correct?" Ratchet questioned. He continued when Jack nodded. "I could use the computer to bring up schematics on various equipment. You could memorize them and then recreate them in your armor."

"It's worth a shot." Jack shrugged but then remembered something. "What's the other thing?"

"As you know, I have been trying to finish the formula for synthetic energon. My results have been...less than stellar." Ratchet admitted hesitantly. "But I have a theory that might prove useful. Your body produces a highly refined energon, I was thinking-"

Jack decided to cut in. "You're thinking to use my energon to dilute the syntheic energon's potency? And if it works, you'll be able to reverse engineer it and fill the gaps in the formula?"

"Exactly."

"Had anyone else asked me to do this for them, I'd probably refuse. But for you guys, I'll do it." Jack replied easily. Despite his calm response, Jack was still feeling a little uncomfortable about anyone poking around his insides. He trusted Ratchet but the situation still felt like when Fowler appoarched him. Like he was a test subject or object to be used...best not to go there.

"Excellent." Ratchet confirmed. "For now, the computer will be busy conducting the scan with the Rift Ripper. When it's complete, I'll call you for the schematics."

"And the energon?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "We'll conduct that after the mission. Best not to tempt fate on any reprucussions that it could have on you."

Jack nodded. "Alright, then."

With that Ratchet turned to Optimus, leaving Jack and Arcee to mingle amongst themselves. The femme took the time to switch to her smaller form. Jack, noticing this, looked to her.

Arcee beckoned him with a wave of her hand. "Come on."

"Where we going?" He asked, walking up besides her.

"For now, my quarters."

((XXXX))

(("I'm telling you, he's staring at us!")) Bumblebee grumbled in annoyance.

"And _I'm_ _telling you _that they can't see or hear us in there!" Bulkhead shot back, arms crossed.

This had been the extent of their conversation for the last several minutes. Ever since the two had escorted Slipstream and Soundwave to the S.A.F.E., the silent 'bot had been staring directly in the direction of the control room's one-way viewing window. Soundwave hadn't looked away since. Having the visored 'bot seemingly staring constantly at them had slowly unnerved Bumblebee. Leading to the current conversion between Wrecker and scout.

"There's no way that Soundwave knows where we are." Bulkhead stated, irritation plain in his voice.

(("So how do you explain why he's been looking in our direction this entire time?")) Bumblebee questioned.

Bulkhead didn't dissappoint. "Frankly, I think he's bored. The S.A.F.E.'s not active and there's nothing to do in there. He's probably just lost in thought, which would explain why he's staring. The direction's a coincidence." The big 'bot thought for a second. "Besides, how do we know he's staring at us? We can't even see his face see his face! His optics might be closed!"

Bumblebee stared at his friend. (("Uh-huh. Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?")) the scout deadpanned.

((XXXX))

Soundwave had to say that this was by far the most entertaining thing he'd heard in cycles! Unknown to most, Soundwave had highly upgraded audio receptors. He could pick up on frequencies that most couldn't without the aid of outside equipment. Ever since he and Slipstrean had been put into this...containment area, the spymaster had taken to staring in the direction of their guards. They _really _thought he couldn't hear them? His name was _Sound_wave, afterall. He didn't need to see to know something was there. The mech's shoulders shook in silent laughter. He knew that this was an activity worthy of michievous sparkling, but he needed a distraction. He needed to stop thinking of the memories...of how he failed...

A little ways away, Slipstream watched her comrade laugh at a joke only he knew. While Soundwave had taken to standing silently, Slipstream had taken to pacing around the room. Honestly, she was nervous. She had just left one prision for what looked like another. She had not spread her wings in so long and that short trip she made with Optimus and Jack, she believed his name was, had only given her a taste of the sky again. It baited her, taunted her. Seekers did not do well when confined for long periods of time. Confinment did..._things_ to them after while.

Slipstream tried to think about something else. Anything else. Her processor eventually drifted to thinking about the one called 'Jack'. Mainly because she didn't know what to make of him. At first, she almost thought he was a Minicon and then he showed his real face. He looked human and that left her confused. Were all humans like him? Back in her and Soundwave's dimension, they had been on Earth for only a short time before Megatron came. They hadn't really gotten time to explore or learn anything of value or substance. They barely had had just enough time to find alt-modes.

Again as a Seeker, it was her nature to be curious, a trait Optimus had always encouraged. Slipstream had to fight to repress the feelings of sorrow that suddenly sprung to life in her spark as memories assualted her. The loss of Cybertron, the failed Exodus, Megatron killing Optimus...

Slipstream closed her optics and concentrated on forcing the memories back down. There was nothing she could do anymore.

"You've got a second chance," the purple femme whispered to herself. "Leave the past where it is, and move forward."

((XXXX))

"Optimus, how do you plan to engage this operation?" Ratchet asked. It been about an hour and a half and the scan for teh Rift Ripper was around sixty percent complete and moving along steadily. In the meantime, Ratchet had taken to questioning his leader and friend.

"No matter how much intel we are able to gain, our main objective will be to destory the base and any research it contains." The Prime answered.

"That I assumed. What I mean is how will we deal with the MECH personnel?" Ratchet elaborated. "I don't think they're just going to let us walk in."

"Ratchet, I do not want us to engage MECH directly. Instead, Agent Roger's men willl handle MECH's operatives. We, Autobots will dismantle any major fortifications or heavy artillery the enemy may have. Again, our object is the destruction of MECH's research and main base of operations."

Ratchet gave a small groan. "I understand that you do not wish to harm any human beings, Optimus, I really do, but this may not be a situation where can afford that kind of mercy. This is an organization that is up there with the Decepticons in terms of malicious intent! Should they get their hands on any of us, they would dissect us to fuel their own agenda."

"That I understand, Ratchet. But MECH is a human organization. If we decide to cross this line, what will stop our human allies from viewing us as the same as the Decepticons? Beings larger and more powerful than them, annihilating anyone or anything that stands in their way. Humanity must be allowed to judge themselves."

"And what of the costs to us? We are so few and everyone of us is vital to the defeat of the Decepticons. We cannot afford anymore losses. And unless I am able to make a breakthrough the the synthetic energon, we cannot even afford serious injury."

The Prime closed his optics. The topic was inveitable. It was an issue that needed to be faced but at the same time, is was rather touchy. Optimus firmly believed that human affairs should be left to them unless it truly involved Decepticon activity. He also felt that as they were already guilty of bringing the war to Earth, they didn't need to add more grief to the species. To have a _human _terrorist group that targeted Cybertronians in general was situation he had not expected. After several close calls with the group, the issue was now coming to a head.

Optimus knew that Ratchet was right to an extent. They could not afford a loss to their side but at the same time, he could not just condone slaughter.

The Autobot leader opened his optics. "I am sorry, Ratchet. But I will not allow human casualties if possible."

Ratchet nodded. He knew that was the best he was going to get. Optimus was always hesitant when matters dealt with human, even less than admirable ones. The medic glanced at the computer. It read sixty-seven percent.

"_At least something's going smoothly,_" Ratchet noted tiredly.

((XXXX))

In Arcee's the private quarters, Jack and said femme were comfortly laying on the berth, resting in each other's arms.

"God." Jack breathed. "You know it's not the action that gets you. It's the waiting."

"Calm before the storm." Arcee agreed. She shifted so that her head rested on Jack's shoulder. "Fighting, you're always in a rush, no real thinking, just going from one objective to another. Worried?"

"More about the Soundwave and Slipstream situation than anything else."

The femme gave off a huff. "So you're not concerned about having to possibly sneak into a base full of people who want to dissect us?"

"Well, if we're quiet, they'll never know we're there. Besides if anything happens, we're in it together. Partners 'til the end."

Arcee's only response was squeeze him harder.

((XXXX))

It was about a little over an hour before Ratchet called for Jack and Arcee. As the couple neared the command center, they were taken aback by what they saw.

They were greeted by a larger number of computer screens, each with complex equations and windows displaying various frequencies. Ratchet was busy looking at each one with Optimus waiting patient behind him.

"So what's the verdict?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet glanced away from the monitors. "Thankfully, the Rift Ripper has not only allowed me to scan for temporal and spacial frequencies but to also trace them back to where they came from." He pressed several buttons. "That is...quite surprising."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was able to locate the dimension that Slipstream and Soundwave were originally. It was the Void." The medic answered.

"The Void?" Jack asked again.

This time, Optimus answered. "It is theorized that inbetween dimensions there exsists an emptiness. A true and literal void. No 'u'p or 'down'. Not even a sense of time."

Jack cringed at the implication. "Can't imagine being stuck somewhere like that."

"Don't get sympathetic just yet." Arcee chided. "Just because they were stuck in there doesn't mean they're real Autobots. They could've been locked up in there for Primus knows what."

"Which is why I'm about to bring up the results of tracing their frequencies further back." Ratchet typed on the keyboard several more times. The monitors suddenly shifted to literally displaying two distinct wavelengths; one red, the other blue. After several moments, the wave- lengths came together. "Scanning for divergence."

The two 'bots and techno-organic waited with baited breath as the mointors displayed several lines of information. Suddenly one of the lines was highlighted.

"There's our answer." Ratchet stated. "The main difference in our dimensions is that other than Megatron and Optimus, the ranks of Decepticon and Autobot were switched. Another was that Megatron did in fact raid the vaults of Iacon."

Arcee balked. "Wait...you're saying I would've been a 'con?"

Ratchet nodded gravely. "In that universe, yes. So would have Bulkhead, Bumblebee and even myself."

"That's a rather nasty thought." Jack commented dryly. He honestly tried imagining that for a second but stopped when a sense of dread started to pool into his stomach. "But that clears Soundwave and Slipstream, right?"

"So it would seem." Optimus replied. "We should still keep them under watch but I believe that we can trust them."

"Given the evidence I've uncovered, I can honestly say it is a rather safe risk." Ratchet agreed.

"How do you argue with that?" Arcee asked rhetorically.

"Then is is decided. I will go and inform Slipstream and Soundwave myself." With that the Prime walked away towards the S.A.F.E.

Ratchet watched Optimus' back several moments before turning to Jack. "Now about those schematics...?"

"I'm game." Jack answered.

"Good. Given your recent encounter with Megatron, I'd recommend forging another thicker, layer of armor." Ratchet suggested.

Jack didn't answer this time. Instead he focused on the various times he'd seen Optimus and even Megatron's armored components. He pictured the armor shifting, much like the time he first formed his arm blade. However, Jack also focused on seeing if he could ingrain what he was visualizing. He was trying to make it so that the new parts he was imagining were apart of the armor itself and not just formed over it.

Ratchet and Arcee watched as the smooth black material of Jack's armor steadily shifted with various plates formed over his body. Leg guards not unlike Megatron's appeared, followed by three plates on his sides that stretched until they covered his front and back abdonminal area. Another set of plates formed on his forearms. The Autobot duo watching him noticed that plate on his right forearm seemed to elevated a little higher than the one of his left. Next, the armor on Jack's chest armor rose slightly, forming a distinct 'V' shape around the Autobot symbol. The 'V' continued upward until it had formed a high collar around Jack's neck. The new layer of armor then spread to Jack's back, still connected to the new collar. It narrowed as it ran down Jack's back, covering mainly his spine. Lastly, the top of Jack's shoulders rose up to a slanted with the top point a little ways from his new collar.

With that, Jack opened his eyes and let a out a breath.

"Wow." Arcee breathed. "Wish I could do that."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Trust me, 'Cee, you're fine just the way you are."

"Moving on!" Ratchet cut in before it could go any further. He pulled up a schematic on the monitor.

"What's that?" Jack questioned.

"A com-link." Arcee answered. She watched as Jack's eyes poured over the various parts, darting from one corner of the screen to another. Arcee had to admit that when Jack said he had increased intelligence, he meant it.

Jack's helmet then appeared. At first glance, it looked normal, but upon further expectation one would notice that very small blue lines of circuits graced the areas around his ears.

"Okay, I think I'm patched in." Jack spoke up.

"Anything else you can think of?" Ratchet asked.

Jack considered for a moment. "I'm going to need... plans for a taser, a re-breather, a lock-on system, night-vision and infared goggles and finally anything you have or can find on active camoflouge."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long but I've been doing a lot of thinkings. Don't worry, it's all devoted to this story. Mainly it's future. I'm already making plans for what happens after Team Prime takes on MECH. **

**Again I apologize for taking so long and for not having any fighting in awhile but I felt that I needed to get this stuff out of the way and establish the groundwork for how the assualt on MECH will go. **

**Remember, unless I post a notice saying that I'm taking a hiatus, long absences mean that I'm planning. I don't update as often as some, but I don't suffer from writer's block either.**

**Masta out. **

**P.S. I'm still open to suggestions on what to do with MECH and Silas. If there something you might want to see in the assualt, feel free to speak about it. That's not a guarantee I'll put it in, but might draw influence from it. **


	17. Notice

**Notice! **

**A writer by the name gundamcarsoo asked to an alternate version of my story. I've allowed it and I recommend it! **

**I mean it! Check out this story! It's worth it. **

**It's name is Rise of a Warrior v2 Alternite Universe.**

**Remember this is a different author and they have my permission. **


	18. Important Notice

Hey guys, the Masta here. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I've had my reasons. A dear family member of mine was killed, and I've grieving for some time. Even after I got myself back together, my muse was just like 'MEH'! Then, I also had to get adjusted to going back to college.

I promise to be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, I've a story challenge for any who thinks they can take it.

It's a Warhammer 40K/Transformers Prime mix.

Details are below.

**Description: Jack Darby was said to have the makings of Prime. The Autobots knew it and Primus saw it. Primus decides to gift Jack with new abilities, but something happens. Three beings from another dimension have decided to step in. Seeing the pontential in Jack and they decide that it will not be 'tainted' by aliens. However, Primus and the Thirteen will not be deterred...but neither will the Primarchs of the Imperium of . **

**Can Jack survive an onslaught of new abilities, a spiritual war for his destiny, the burdens of becoming a leader and the reactions of his friends and family? **

**Rules/Conditions: **

**1. The number of Primarchs who appear have a limit of 5. **

**2. The Primarchs that appear have to be either deceased or disappeared and MUST have been LOYAL to the Imperium of Man. **

**3. The Primarchs have more influence over Jack because they understand humans more than the Primes. Also, Jack picks up traits from the Primarchs.**

**4. No Yaoi or Yuri. **

**5. Jack MUST train. Don't care how you do it. **

**6. The Primarchs must be xenophobic towards the Autobots and Decepticons to various degrees.**

**Well, that's it for now. I really hope people take this challenge up. If I don't see anyone take this up, I'll probably write myself eventually. Heck, I might do this even if a bunch of people do take it up. **

**If anyone wants more info about Warhammer 40K or just the challenge in general, just contact me. I don't care if it's for advice or anything else you're concerned about. **


	19. Dismemberment Part II

**I'm back! Real sorry this took so long, just a lot going on. College, major financial decisions, papers, and other story ideas popping up in my head. My mind's a chaotic mess a the moment. **

Chapter 15: Dismemberment Part II

"So that's it, huh?" Bulkhead asked, calmly. The expression on his face was rather reminscient of what one looks like after having sour milk. Bumblebee's reaction was not that much different.

When Optimus had entered the S.A.F.E.'s control room, the Wrecker and scout had been arguing. Luckily, as the Prime discovered, it was rather trivial and not particulary heated. Hence, he had little trouble interrupting it. Wasting no time, he quickly relayed the evidence Ratchet had uncovered.

"Yes, we have been able to confirm that their origins as are they claimed them to be." Optimus spoke calmly.

Despite the reassurance from their commander, neither 'bot looked exactly relieved or satsfied. The Autobot leader found that he couldn't entirely fault them for feeling the way they did. They viewed Soundwave and Slipstream in much the same way most Autobots generally viewed the Decepticons. The histories of Soundwave's and Slipstream's counterparts would work against them.

The Soundwave that his team had come to know had been the bane of Autobot covert operations and bases since the beginning of the Great War. His unquestionable loyalty to Megatron was equally matched by his skills in combat and surveillance. Only the most encrypted of communications and data could give him pause. Soundwave provided Megatron an edge that was not easily brushed aside. Naturally, this had lead to numerous comrades lost in the Autobot ranks, garnering much hatred for the spymaster.

In Slipstream's case, Optimus had experienced their universe's counterpart firsthand. In some ways, she had been much liker her brother, Starscream. Pragmatic and cunning. The difference though, was their attitudes. Starscream, despite his intelligence, was naturally cowardly and arrogant. He often opted for retreat when even slightly outmatched, only becoming offensive when he held a clear advantage. His ego often caused him to make foolish assumptions, which inturn allowed one more than a couple oppurtunities to take advantage of him.

But Slipstream was focused and driven. She kept her emotions in check and did not stop until she was sure her objective was firmly within her grasp. In addition, she was a far better combatant. What she lacked in durability, she made up for with speed, precision and relentlessness. This translanted into a brutually efficient opponent who would stop unless offlined. Optimus would be lying if he did not admit that his victory over her had just as much to do with luck as it did with skill. Luckily, none of his team had ever met the Seeker. Unluckily, Optimus had told of his encounters with her, which was enough for his team to be distrustful.

"What are we gonna to do?" Bulkhead pressed. "Just allow 'em access to everything? And what about energon? We're stretched thin as it is!"

Bumblebee gave his two cents aswell. ("Not to mention, how can we trust that they're not just going to play us and run?")

The Prime took their questions in stride and answered calmly. "What I am about to tell you will come as a shock, but should also relieve your concerns. Ratchet, with the aid of the Rift Ripper, has acertained the exact nature of the universe that Soundwave and Slipstream claimed to hail from."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee hung off their leader's words as he described the nature of their discovery. To say that the two were surprised was an understatment.

"You must understand, that distrust will not nuture trust. I understand your hesitance and even some of your hostility, but you have to understand that it likely shared to a degree. Given the nature of your dimensonal counterparts, it is possible that they will harbor some residual hostility towards you. In this scenario, it is likely that we stand to gain two valuable allies." Optimus paused, for effect. "Are we not Autobots? Do we not stand side by side loyally? United against the Decepticons? Against all that the Decepticons stand for? Can we afford to let undue hostility and anger blind us?"

By the time the Prime had finished, the two mechs felt properly cowed. The thought that in some foreign universe that they could be like the very enemies that had fought for so long, was scary as it was shocking. Even worse, as Optimus had questioned them, they saw the parallels between their attitudes and the Decepticons. Decepticons were not trusting of each other. Always trying to one up the very mechs and femmes that should've been their comrades. Ruthless, backstabbing and too many other unsavory things to mention. Here were two Autobots, displaced in time and space, who had lost everything and virtually proven to be true Autobots, and they were ready to throw them out. Optimus had not said or even truly implied it, but they had been acting like Decepticons.

("We are Autobots.") Bumblebee adimitted shamefully. His head was bowed.

"We help eachother and fight together." Bulkhead stated, turning away, optics downcast.

Optimus nodded his apporval. "Then let us go and welcome our new comrades."

((XXXX))

Soundwave had listened to the entire exchange with piqued interest from the moment that Optimus had entered the control room. As the Prime spoke, Soundwave couldn't help but remember when his world's Optimus, then Orion Pax, spoke out against Megatron's delecreation of hostility. A former gladiator himself, Soundwave knew firsthand the corruption of the caste system. After his match with Megatronus, the two had developed a rather high level of respect for each other. When Megatronus decided to fight against the caste system, he was one of the first to join. He hadn't even needed to think about. On retrospect, he was probably the most loyal to Megatronus and the cause.

As time stretched on, the movement gained momentum. It wasn't long before he came into contact with Orion Pax. While Megatronus' and Orion's correspondance was well hidden, Soundwave became aware of it. Even back then, he learned to always keep an audio receptor to the ground. He was suspicious of the data clerk intially and confronted him. Why would a data clerk, someone who had held a rather cushy position, especially when compared with one of Megatronus' or Soundwave's standing at the time, want to change society? Orion, to his surprise, did not disappoint.

The data clerk told him of the ancient tales of Cyberton's past and in doing so, revealed to him his worry of their planet's future. He had been impressed by the clerk's sincerity and honesty to say the least. When Orion joined with Megatronus in changing Cybertronian society, he had been so sure that that things would change for the better. Their shared dream could finally become a reality.

When Megatronus changed his name to Megatron and appeared with Orion in front of the High Council, that dream was torn asunder. Megatron demanded that he be made a Prime and that he would overthrow the stagnant society with military might. That day, Megatronus, the gladiator turned revolutionary vanished; consumed by whatever Megatron was or maybe had always been. But then Orion spoke. His words were filled with such hope, such passion, as he implored the council to the rights of freedom and liberty for all their kind. The Council agreed with Orion words and planned to instate the data clerk as the next Prime! In that instant, he, Soundwave, saw the dream brought back to life in an instant. Orion Pax could lead them into a new, true Golden Age.

But Megatron would not have it! Instead of being happy that their dream in reach, he betrayed it! ALL of it! All their work, progress, sacrifice and hardships...he spat on it! If he couldn't lead it, then he would destory it! TRAITOR. That word burned into Soundwave's neural net and spark from that day on. Megatron would always be a traitor. To their home, to their people and with the practical destruction of Cybertron, to Primus himself!

Suddenly, the spymaster was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed Slipstream appoarching him from behind. He turned toward his valued comrade and cocked his head to the side in question. Slipstream didn't say anthing, instead she just pointed past him. Soundwave turned his head in said direction and was greeted to the sight of Optimus Prime, flanked by the ones called Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

((XXXX))

"Okay, I think I've got it." Jack stated. Upon his request, Ratchet had easily secured the various schematics on the taser and infared/night vision goggles. The new vision modes had incorporated rather easily into his HUD without a problem. The taser had been rather tricky, mainly because Jack had to figure how the configuration would work and fit onto his armor.

It took a little bit but after several minutes of intense thought, but Jack formed the a taser on on both arms. The pair of tasers in and of themselves weren't that complicated. Just two prongs that stayed on his forearm until deployed. When in use, the prongs would slide into along his arm until they reached his hand, allowing him to administer shocks in rapid succession.

The lock-on system had been difficult to incorporate, mainly due to it's complexity but Jack was able to assimilate it. The re-breather was much the same way as the lock-on system. After incorporating it, Jack's HUD updated itself. Now located in the upper left corner was a small blue bar with a timer that was currently reading '5:00:00:00'.

Lastly, was the active-camo. Sadly, Ratchet hadn't had much on it and human technology just wasn't advanced enough for Jack to copy anything useful. Ratchet suggested trying to see if he could shift the armor of the color so that it appeared completely black without reflecting any light. With nothing to lose, the young man tried it. To the relief of everyone, the suggestion proved valid. Jack's appearence had turned to that of three-dimensional shadow. His form had no detail to it and offset one's vision. No matter what angle one looked at Jack, he seemed to be two-dimensional.

"That's going to come in handy." Arcee stated after a moment.

"Yeah, but only in the dark." Jack corrected, looking himself over. "Otherwise, I stick out like a sore thumb." He then deactivated the camo, returning his armor's features to normal.

"Despite that, " Ratchet began, "I'd say this has been a rather successful venture. At least something has." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arcee questioned.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head tiredly. "I am worried about how we will handle this operation. No matter what, MECH will not simply let us disrupt their operations. Optimus want no human casualties but..."

Jack interrupted him in a quiet voice. "You're not sure that's possible?"

"Exactly. Their numbers are unknown. Weaponry unknown. Even if we ascertain more intelligence, there just doesn't seem to be a way to realistically do this without causing a catastrophe and as a result human casualty."

Arcee and Jack shared a knowing glance. Killing 'cons was one thing, humans were another. Neither of them had much love of MECH, but if this situation went south, the consequences would be devastating. The US government wouldn't exactly like the fact the Autobots masscred a human terrorist organization. If it appeared the Autobots appeared willing to kill humans...

Jack supressed a groan as torrent of possible scenarios poured into his mind. Sometimes, he really hated having an improved brain. Arcee on the other hand was more concerned about having Jack to possibly kill a MECH operative. It was surely possible. Cybertronian kills were rather clean; metal parts and energon. Humans on the other hand were biological with blood, organs and bone. Messy wouldn't even begin to describe them. Arcee could just imagine MECH soldiers running for their lives...running...moving...that gave her an idea.

"Ratchet?" the femme asked, continuing when the medic turned to her. "Is it possible for the Immobilizer to work on humans?"

The medic thought for a second. "Possibly..." Without another word, he walked briskly towards elevator.

Arcee turned to Jack with a smile. "We might just have solved our casualty problem."

Just as Ratchet was about to enter the elevator, the doors of said elevator opened, revealing Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Slipstream and Soundwave. As they poured out, Optimus stopped and turned to Ratchet.

"Where are you going?" The Prime asked.

"To see if we have another asset for this operation. Arcee has given me an idea." With that Ratchet entered the elevator.

Optimus turned back to the gathered team before him. "Soundwave." The spymaster nodded in acknowledgement. "I need to you to locate MECH's base. It should be within a region known as 'Colorado'."

Soundwave wasted no time, walking over to the computer and plugging himself into it via his tentacles. He felt the familiar rush of data as he sorted through information. While not familiar with human computer and communication networks, they were relatively simple compared to those used by Cybertronians in general.

After watching the faceless 'bot start his search, Optimus turned back to address the others. "Autobots, we are on the verge of facing a powerful enemy. They seek to exploit to us, for their own ends. With that effort, they also endanger this planet. We must neutrilize that. Our mission is to destory their foundation, not to slaughter them."

"Well, thank the AllSpark, we have this." Ratchet's voice called from behind. The group looked at the medic. In his hands, was a rod like device.

"The immobilizer?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Arcee mentioned using it to stop MECH's forces. Not only doesn't it harm them but also makes sure that their numbers can't properly regroup. Now all we need is for Soundwave-"

Right at the mention of his name, the spymaster turned around, gaining the groups attention and pointed at the computer screen. It was currently displaying a map with an indicator point to the base.

"-to find the base." Ratchet finished lamely and muttered. "At least he works fast."

"Then the operation may begin." Optimus declared.

**Author's notes: The chap's short but it was meant to get the ball rolling again. Next time will be the actual battle. I also wanted to setup things for when Soundwave and Slipstream start forming actual bonds with the rest of the team. **

**Now we come to an issue I'm facing. As some of you know, I've been trying to write a Transformers Prime/Warhammer 40K crossover starring Jack. I've tried twice and while I've gotten some support, I just feel like what I'm doing with the story is turning readers off. There's a lot of history to work with in Warhammer 40K. I've also found that not a lot people know about it. **

**What I'm trying to say is, that I'm worried that I'm overloading my audience with info. In light of that thought I just pitch this reevaulated idea and hopefully get a some thoughts on it. You guys have yet to steer me wrong. **

**Here we go: My plan would be base on using two Primarchs (basically think of them sort like the Thirteen Original Primes) who died. The two's souls then somehow are transported to the Prime universe. Both are fading fast and in desperation, take up residence in a human: Jack. However, their very nature begins to mess with Jack's body and make him relive both their memories. **

**This idea would allow me, material to work with but I don't need giant explantions to get everything I want done. **

**I hope to get a little feedback on this idea, 'cause I really want to do it but I also want people to feel like they can just come and jump into what's going on. **

**Again, sorry for making you guys wait. Masta out.**


End file.
